Adeline Winchester
by lionfoot
Summary: Sam and Dean decide it's time for them to see Adeline again after a few years apart. She might know if an angel really dragged Dean out of Hell. But she's different than she used to be and Castiel figures out whats wrong with her. But her soul being almost in half is just part of the girl's problem Castiel realizes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam looked at the house surrounded by a silver gate nervously. "Dean…"

"Damn it Sammy, it's time she came out of hiding and she might know something about if angels really exist or not!" Dean interrupted his brother as he went over to the gate to examine the lock. He pulled out his lock pick set and started working on the gate as Sam sighed a bit nervous, "We haven't seen her since dad's funeral. She'll be angry we didn't tell her about the deal you made let alone that you were dead for four months." He added.

"Blood is blood Sam." Dean grumbled as he got the gate open. He held it out for Sam smiling smugly before following after. The lawn's sprinklers kicked in and it was just their luck they happened to be standing in their path. "Awesome." Dean mumbled as he and Sam ran to the front door only getting more soaked in the process. Dean grabbed the door knob to steady it but pulled it away with a curse. Sam looked over his shoulder and saw a few of his fingers were bleeding. As he Dean tried shaking the pain away he took a closer look at the doorknob and saw the jagged pieces of silver covering it. "Jeeze paranoid much. We're probably covered in holy water." Dean said turning to his brother. Dean tried picking the lock again only this time without holding onto the knob he was able to get it with a few turns and jabs. Sam followed Dean into the house and it seemed to be pure instinct as Sam something amiss above the doorway and he tackled Dean to the ground just as a flamethrower kicked on.

"What the hell!" Dean gasped looking up at where they were just standing. "Nice save Sammy." He looked up and frowned at the flickering lights. Before getting up to detach the wire that was holding the handle of the flamethrower.

"Be careful Dean, this whole place could be filled with traps." Sam said as he got up looking up and around to see if there were any more traps. Just as Dean untied the wire making the fire stop.

"I don't like the feel of this, you don't think she's…" Dean looked at Sam worried not wanting to finish the sentence.

"No." Sam clenched his jaw willing to believe that their sister was still alive. He couldn't help but feel angry at Dean. He told him they should've came back for her sooner. That Dean should have just got over their fight and make up with her so they could have her back. But Dean and his stupid pigheaded stubbornness wouldn't have him forgive their sister for what she did

"Damn it we should have come sooner." Dean was walking around the house carefully now after almost being roasted to death. A breeze came in and Sam and Dean couldn't help shivering as they remembered they were soaked with what was most likely holy water. Sam reached out to close the door, the lights turned off as soon as he did. Sam wanting to test out a theory opened the door again causing the lights to flash on and off again.

"She's pretty good at this safe house stuff." Dean told him as Sam opened and closed the door a few times before shutting it. Sam nodded his head in agreement impressed.

"Adeline! It's your brothers!" Dean shouted out into the dark house. They waited for a response and when they got none they decided to risk it and started looking around the house. It was a simple house. A kitchen, living room, bathroom and one bedroom all sparsely furnished it looked like no one actually lived here though. There were no personal effects laying around, no trash, no toiletries, and no food in the cabinets or fridge. All in the house was the very basics of furniture and even they looked untouched.

"I don't think she lives here anymore Dean." Sam told meeting him in the kitchen were Dean was checking the last cabinet. Dean sighed and pulled out his phone to call Bobby. "She's not here Bobby. Although this place had quite a few traps but it looks like no one actually lives here."

"Check underneath the pillows!" Dean called out to Sam. Sam nodded his head and he quickly returned with a handful of white sticks. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam shrugged his shoulders he didn't know what it meant that there were sucker sticks underneath there. "Okay yeah there were some sucker sticks there…..No I don't know how many Bobby." Dean rolled his eyes. "Seven." Sam told him and Dean relayed that number to Bobby. "I don't know Bobby." Dean grabbed the sticks from Sam and looked at each one carefully. They were all pretty cleaned off but one of them didn't have any bite marks. Dean handed back all of them but that one to Sam. "What the hell do you mean unwrap it, it's a stick Bobby."

Dean looked over the stick annoyed looking for a way to unwrap as Bobby told him to. Dean held the stick up to Sam and he took it and after looking it over Sam began unwrapping it from its tight roll revealing that it was actually a note not a used sucker stick. It had only one word on it, out.

"It says out Bobby."

"Well that's just great Bobby any idea when she'll be back."

"Jeeze Bobby don't you have a number for her since it seems you two are all chummy what with the secret notes and all. Yeah fine we'll meet you at Olivia's then." Dean hung up the phone and turned to Sam.

"Bobby says he doesn't know when she'll be back it could be either be a few days or a few weeks according to him. He wants us to take the sticks and note with us though, said it's part of the code and whenever she gets back she'll notice and get in contact with him. Anyways let's change our clothes and hit the road again and see what's up with Bobby's friend Olivia." Dean told Sam as turned around to leave. Sam pocketed the sticks and note before following him.

"I checked on Carl Bates and Rc Adams, they've redecorated… in red."

"I don't know, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place."

"Dean, that girl is smart, she's okay stop worrying. Well damn right it's your fault she left you guys in the first place and yeah you should've went after her sooner." Bobby hung up his phone and shortly pulled into his driveway. He walked in and couldn't help but feel something amiss as he dropped his keys on the table. He looked around the room and saw a half-eaten sucker on the floor. He picked it up with a frown. "Adeline." He mumbled before looking around his house to see if he could spot the girl.

"Adeline!" He shouted walking around his house looking for the girl hoping whatever got those other hunters didn't get her. He went down to the basement and finally found the blonde girl on the floor. She had blood on her shirt and Bobby ran in and quickly knelt by her side not noticing the salt line around her. "Adeline! Addy!" he shouted shaking her with one hand and trying to find were the blood was coming from with the other.

"Stop shaking me Bobby. Blood isn't mine long few days." Adeline finally grumbled batting away Bobby's hands tiredly.

"Olivia, Jed, Carl Bates and Rc Adams dead." She told him still opening her eyes Bobby was about to ask her what all she knew but he was met with a soft snore. He sighed relived she wasn't hurt and picked her up gently and carried her upstairs and set her on the couch. He watched the girl sleep for a moment seeing if there was anything besides her hair cut that was new. But he found no other differences to the girl when he saw her a few months ago. She still wore loose cargo pants, t-shirts and a colorful pair of sneakers that he bought her a year ago.

Bobby was researching some more when he heard a squeak. He looked over to the couch and Saw Adeline was sitting up watching him with sleepy eyes. "Are you going to tell me what the hell happened kid?" He asked walking over to her. The phone started ringing and Adeline turned to Bobby who was still looking at her waiting for an answer. "Are you going to get that?"

"Phone can wait."

Adeline sighed and ran a hand through her hair trying to get it to stop sticking up from every which direction. "I went over to Olivia's she wasn't answering her phone and I saw what happened to her, then I started calling around and found out that Jed, Carl and Rc weren't answering theirs either so I went to each of them and found them all dead. So I called over here and no answer came over looked around then a ghost of a person I burned the remains of attacked me. I took care of him and superglued some a salt ring so I could catch some shut eye after driving around so much the past few days." Adeline yawned when she finished and pulled out a sucker from her pocket.

"Dean and Sam went over to your house looking for you." Adeline frowned as Bobby told her that. She stood up and grimaced when she put weight on her right foot. Just her luck to sprain her ankle she thought miserably as she sat back down again.

"Why?" She asked him narrowing her eyes not liking that Bobby gave her brothers the address to one of her houses. Although as far as Bobby knew she only had the one but now she would have to get rid it.

"They miss you and want you back with them."

Adeline snorted at the thought. "So they decided they miss me after three years well aren't they sweet." Adeline rolled her eyes.

"Well Dean did just come back from the dead and from Hell no less so I say his priorities have changed just give him another chance Addy."

"Ah yes the soul deal they didn't tell me about. So how did Sammy get him back?" Adeline leaned back and closed her eyes still drained from the past few days.

"He didn't an angel did by the name of Castiel."

"The angel of Thursday." Adeline opened her green eyes and looked at Bobby with a raised eyebrow.

"So you believe an angel really did drag him back up?" Bobby asked her.

"Yes, in the books it says an angel is the only one that can do that. So yeah I believe an angel really did, but they probably have a reason and it's probably not good. I'll stay, you have my interest and maybe if I stick around I can meet this angel…Castiel for myself." She told him with a crunch as she pulled out her empty sucker stick and laid it on the coffee table. Adeline laid back down and closed her eyes and before Bobby knew it she was asleep again.

"Girl can sleep anywhere can't she?" He sighed getting back up to get a drink he wasn't looking forward to when the three siblings met again he knew there was going to be a fight but hopefully Adeline and Dean could overcome what happened and stick with her brothers. After all the girl was different after a few years of solitude even Bobby could see the hardness in her eyes and the walls she built up to keep even him out. It would be good for her to join back up with her brothers.

Adeline opened her eyes and stood up slowly, pulling her gun out. Something had woken her up. She looked around the house and couldn't find Bobby. She frowned as she could see her breath and turned around when she heard a noise behind her. "Adeline Winchester, fancy seeing you again."

"Vince, I would say the same but you're dead and you did just see me yesterday."

Adeline cocked her gun and aimed it at him.

"It was your fault that I died, that my family died! I want to kill you for that Adeline!" The ghost came at her.

"Get in Line!" Adeline shot the ghost and he disappeared for now but she knew he would be back. Adeline began looking around the house trying to find Bobby when she heard the front door open. She paused and listened to the two voices downstairs. "You go check outside." The familiar voice said and Adeline heard the door again. Great her brothers were here Adeline began moving again checking the last room for Bobby. The doors started randomly opening and closing and Adeline sighed. She was tired of this ghost business. "Adeline how could you let me die?" The ghost slid the dresser over so it hit Adeline in the side painfully. She grunted as she fell to her knees and lost her gun. "I didn't let you die Blondey. Tried a bunch of stuff and then when it came down to either me or you I, of course choose me." Adeline told the ghost of the woman in front of her as she put her hands in her pockets. The woman growled and came at her with the intent to kill but Adeline was waiting for that as she swung out the small iron wrench she kept with her at the ghost. Adeline grabbed her gun and got up and left the room.

She saw Dean lying on the floor with a ghost above him, she aimed her gun and shot it. Dean looked up surprised and saw her. "Adeline!" He got up quickly and ran up to her hugging her. Adeline briefly patted his back then pulled away. Dean then noticed her bloody shirt. "Addy, what the hell happened are you okay? Where's Bobby?" Dean started running his hands on her stomach trying to find the wound. She slapped his hands away and turned around so she could go down the stairs.

"Not my blood, a ghost probably has Bobby." She answered briskly. To her surprise Bobby was in the living room with Sam. "Bobby, I was about to come save you." She smirked at the older man. He snorted "Sam beat you to it Addy, but thanks for the thought."

"Adeline!" Sam shouted before pulling her into an air crushing hug. Adeline wrapped her arms around her younger brother. "Sammy." She commented as he let her go. Sam eyed her shirt and before he could do the same thing Dean and Bobby did she pulled the damn thing over her head showing that no blood was on her black tank top. "Now get your guns loaded with salt rounds instead of being occupied with me." She told her brothers as she grabbed a sucker out of her pocket. Sam and Dean looked at each other wondering if they both noticed the difference in their sister and then they got to work reloading their guns.

"So they're all people we know." Sam commented.

"Not just people we know, people we couldn't save." Adeline told him as she looked out the window.

"Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" Dean asked Sam but not before casting a quick look at Adeline.

"I don't think so." Sam answered.

"It was like a-a mark on her hand almost like a brand."

"I saw a mark on Henriksen." Sam recalled.

"What did it look like?" Bobby and Adeline asked them at the same time. Adeline raised her eyebrow at Bobby and he did the same at her before they both looked at Sam.

"Uh Paper? Thanks." Sam said as Bobby handed him paper.

"That's it." Dean said as Sam showed him the paper. Sam showed it to Bobby and Adeline. Adeline turned around and Bobby said he might've seen it before then he turned around to the bookshelf and started grabbing books along with Adeline. They all looked around as they heard a noise. "Come on we got to move." Bobby told them as he handed some books to Dean to carry before he grabbed some more. "Where to?" "Someplace safe you idjit." Bobby answered Sam and they all followed him down the stairs

Adeline whistled impressed at the sight of the panic room. "Nice digs Bobby, might've come over sooner if I knew." She patted him on the shoulder before going in. Sam and Dean followed looking around.

"Bobby is this?" Sam started. "Solid iron completely coated in salt one hundred percent ghost free." He finished for Sam.

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked him impressed.

"I had a weekend off." Sam laughed at his comment and Adeline couldn't help a small smile slide through.

"Bobby, you're awesome." Dean told him smiling himself.

Sam and Dean got to work making more salt rounds while Adeline and Bobby started looking in the books they brought down. "So Adeline, did Bobby help you with the traps set at your house?"

"No." She answered without looking at him she didn't want to talk about this right now and was amazed when Dean actually changed the subject. "See this is why I can't get behind God."

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned him.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason just random, horrible, evil I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself you know, why doesn't he help?" Sam and Adeline looked at each other then turned over to look at Bobby. "I ain't touching this one with a ten foot pole."

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"Found it." Bobby said. Adeline looked over at saw what he found.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The symbol you saw the brand you saw on the ghosts, mark of the witness." Adeline sighed she didn't like the sound of this. Great a sign of the apocalypse she thought tiredly as she sat back and listened to Bobby.

"Well that was fun." Adeline said sarcastically as she held her bleeding arm. Bobby snorted at her and rolled his eyes. "So what are your plans now Adeline. Care to stick around for a while?"

"What the hell, might as well since it seems we have the apocalypse on our hands. I'm going to shower and clean my gun. I'll trust you guys to clean all this up." She said to Bobby not looking at Dean but she couldn't help but glance at Sam before she went upstairs.

"Sammy you should tell her what happened."

"Why can't you Dean?"

"She likes you better, she's barely looked at me. She'll take the news better from you."

Bobby rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut after all when he told Adeline what was going on with them she made him swear not to tell them she knew. She wanted to wait to see when they would fess up themselves about the damn deal Dean made for Sam

Adeline woke up and looked around groggily she couldn't spot anything amiss but she got up slowly knowing her instincts had woken her up. She grabbed her gun and cocked it before she crept downstairs she saw Sam asleep on the couch and Dean sleeping on the floor. Her head started hurting and Adeline put the safety on before putting her gun in the waist band of her shorts. "Damn headaches." She grumbled as she got a glass of water before heading back up the stairs to take some pain killers. She was annoyed her body woke her up just for the stupid pain in her head and some ringing on her ears.

"Who's the girl Dean?" Castiel asked as he watched her go back upstairs. There was something about her something off about her presence. It took him a minute to realize what it was and he furrowed his eyebrow wondering what happened to her to make her that way.

"My sister Adeline. Why?" Dean asked annoyed at the angel.

"Her soul is falling apart or actually breaking in half I should say. Keep an eye on her Dean, it's not easy for a soul to break in half she's in a lot of pain. Something horrible must have happened to leave her like that." Castiel told him still looking up the stairs.

Dean moved closer to Castiel. "What the Hell Cas? Tell me what happened to her!?"

Castiel turned his narrowed eyes back on Dean. "Show me some respect, I dragged you out of hell and I can throw you back in." He told Dean before he left his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I apologize if my writing is rough. First fan fiction ever, so I'm still trying to figure everything out. So if you have any pointers for me feel free to let me know so I can improve my story. I also do not own anything except for Adeline. **

Chapter 2

Adeline was sitting at the kitchen table icing her ankle. It was way worse than yesterday, now she could barely walk on it. Stupid mark of the witness she grumbled as she watched Bobby cook. "Can't make that grateful exit now huh Addy?" Bobby joked as he handed her a plate of eggs. "I told you I was planning on staying Bobby. Eggs though? What's up with the fancy breakfast?" Adeline eyed him suspiciously as he sat down next to her. Not that she wasn't grateful for the real food but she was wondering why Bobby was being so nice to her.

"Talk to your brothers yet?" Bobby asked her instead. Adeline sighed now getting what the eggs were about.

"No, we've managed to avoid really talking what with the all the ghosts attacking and then the talk of apocalypse and breaking of the seals. They seem pleasantly distracted, now who am I to get in the way of that? I'm just their sister." Adeline told Bobby as she started scarfing down her eggs.

Bobby sighed wondering when she got so cynical. "You three can't avoid each other forever, there is a big blow up coming and you know it. That's why as soon as you see them you hightail it out of there." Adeline raised her eyebrow as she scooped up another portion of eggs then waved her arm towards her ankle. "Damn it girl, I've noticed the few times they've actually tried to ask you something personnel you change the subject."

"Also when they've tried to tell me some me something personnel." Adeline admitted.

"Adeline." Bobby narrowed his eyed at her.

"Bobby." She said in the same tone of voice as she handed him her empty plate. She picked up her leg and set it down with a wince. She got up putting all her weight on her good foot then tested her another one with a step. She cursed, it hurt like hell but at least icing it helped some. Adeline started moving very slowly to the door.

"Where the hell think you're going?" Bobby asked her getting up.

"To talk to my brothers, you said I can't avoid them forever so might as well have this big blow up now right?" Adeline shrugged waving away Bobby's help.

Adeline found her brothers in the yard talking to each other but as soon as they saw her they stopped. Oh this is a great sign she thought with an eye roll. "So Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum what's been going on in your lives for the past…what's it been three years now? Lots to catch up on." She narrowed her eyes at them wondering if they would tell her about Dean's death or not.

Dean wiped the oil of his hands before looking at her. "How about you tell us what's been going on with you Addy?" Dean challenged. Adeline sighed and placed her hands in her pockets.

"Fine we'll just avoid our issues with each other forever. I'm sure we'll end up working with each other smoothly. I can't trust you, you can't trust me. We'll be the perfect team." She told them sarcastically.

Dean looked over at same and made a go ahead motion. Sam grimaced as he turned to Adeline. "Listen Addy, we have something we need to tell you." Adeline raised her eyebrow waiting as Sam took another breath. "Well uh, last year I died and then Dean made a deal to bring me back but instead of ten years he only got one before he got dragged down to hell. Then uh four days ago Dean comes back and we found out he was dragged out of hell by angels. But that's just the short story, I can tell you the long version if you want."

Adeline narrowed her eyes at her brothers. She could Sam was nervous but Dean seemed to be holding her glare. She walked over closer to them and smacked both of their heads. "What the hell Addy?" Dean shouted.

"Don't you what the hell Addy, me Dean! I can't believe you sold your soul like that. I can't believe how during your last year alive you didn't come to find me Dean. Don't you think I would've wanted to say good bye to my brother or have you just written me out of the family after dad's funeral?" Adeline shouted to him. She brought her glare over to Sam who was looking everywhere but her. "And you, I actually can expect that crap from Dean but you Sammy. How could you leave me in the dark about all this and for the last four months when Dean has been down in Hell, you could've come to me and told me what happened and then we could've found a way to bring him back together! But you just go off who knows where and don't even bother looking for me?! Damn you both, I'm your sister. I'm your freaking blood and you think it's okay to leave me out of this?!" Adeline was shaking with fury as she glared at the both of them but then her glare fixated on Dean whose anger seemed to match hers.

"You wanna talk about blood now Addy?! Where were you when we were trying to find dad huh? Where were you when I was in the hospital? Where the hell were you when our younger brother was shot?! You want to yell at us for not telling you something that happened when you should have been with us?!"

Adeline felt like she was slapped. She knew she should've been with them. Hell she even tried finding them when they were looking for dad even though she promised that man she would never see him again but she wanted to be there for her brothers. Unfortunately trouble just kept getting in her wake she couldn't even remember what it was. Anytime she tried thinking about what kept her from her brothers she would end up drawling a blank and earn a massive headache. She knew that couldn't be good. She had far too many blank spots in memory for her liking.

"Did it ever accure to you that maybe I was in trouble Dean?! That maybe there was a reason I could never be there? And then after what you said to me during dad's funeral why would I even want to?!"

Dean opened his mouth to yell some more but Sam beat him to it. "Where you in trouble Addy?" he asked finally looking at her.

Adeline rubbed her hand over her face. "Maybe, Probably I don't know." She got out softly.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?!" Dean shouted. "Dean!" Sam glared at him.

"A lot of things happened, okay!" Adeline got out composing herself again. "What things Adeline?! You know the angel Castiel, he said your soul is breaking after we talked about the breaking seals. What the hell have you been doing that's breaking your soul?"

"How the hell does he even know what kind of condition my soul is in? I'm fine Dean. But how about we talk about you?! How was hell?!" Adeline crossed her arms pissed. Dean threw his rag at her before stomping away and slammed the door behind him as he went into Bobby's house.

"Real mature Dean!" Adeline called behind him. "Adeline!" Sam shouted at her. Ding ding round two, she thought as she turned to Sam. Sam surprised her though by hugging her and she ended up losing her footing. So now Sam was the only thing supporting her. "Sam?"

"I have missed you Adeline. So has Dean, you know when we actually figured out Bobby knew where you lived he was a bit excited to see you again too. He was nervous the whole ride up and he kept telling stories about the three of us." Sam told her still holding on to her, he laid his chin on top her head.

"Truth be told Sammy, I've missed you and Dean too." Adeline told him wrapping her arms around Sam. Something about her younger brother calmed her. "Why didn't you come get me Sam?"

"I didn't want you to go through the pain of losing Dean like I did. I thought it was just better to leave you out of it." Sam picked her up.

"I can walk." Adeline grumbled.

"Slowly, come on. Let's go in and talk about this instead of yelling." Sam told her as he carried her inside. They found Dean in the living room with Bobby so Sam set her down and she sat down on the couch with a frown.

"You're right I should've been there." Adeline grumbled taking a sucker out of her pocket then popped it into her mouth.

"Okay, here's the deal Addy, Come with us and I won't ask you what the hell you've been up to and expect the same, but you stay with us. Same hotel room and everything so we can keep an eye on you."

Adeline opened her mouth to stay she didn't need to babysat but Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your freaking soul is falling apart according to Castiel. Like hell Sam and I don't need to keep an eye on you Addy. Maybe we can see if we can reverse it or something." Dean mumbled the last part to himself before he turned around leaving a frowning Adeline and shocked Sam.

"What did you say to him Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Just talked to him." Bobby grumbled as he got back to reading his book. Adeline caught his eye and he winked at her causing her to roll her eyes. "Back together again, yay." She said in fake enthusiasm waving her hands.

Dean woke up with a gasp in his cheap motel bed. "Hello Dean." Dean looked towards the voice and saw Castiel sitting on the edge of his bed. "Do you get your freak on by watching people sleep?" Castiel cocked his head to the side and then looked over to where Adeline was sprawled across the other bed. She fought Sam over it and ended up winning because her ankle was still pretty swollen.

"You brought Adeline with you. There is so much pain in her." Castiel commented turning back to Dean.

"Just tell me, what exactly in the hell is wrong with her?" Dean asked trying to keep it down so he wouldn't wake his sister.

"Listen to me, you have to stop it." Castiel told him with furrowed brows.

"Stop what?" Dean asked before Castiel placed his fingers on Dean. Castiel walked over then Adeline and watched her as she slept on her stomach. Her short blonde hair was sprawled everywhere and Castiel figured she would even have some in her hair. Castiel was about to leave her but Adeline ended up whimpering stopping Castiel in his tracks. Castiel's eyes fell on her ankle that she just kicked out from under the sheets. She was in physical pain he realized not just mentally. Castiel brought his hand to her ankle and touched it healing her sprain. He pulled back and was surprised to find a pair of green eyes much like Dean's starring down at him. His chest started burning and he furrowed his brows confused at the pain. Was something wrong with his vessel? He wondered as he looked down quickly before looking back at the girl.

Adeline had felt something warm on her foot and that's what woke her up. She opened her eyes and saw a man in a trench coat touching her ankle. Yeah this is normal to wake up to she thought confused. The man looked up at her then and she was surprised at how blue his eyes were. She felt a burning sensation in her chest and frowned what was this guy doing to her? Before she could pull out her gun to shoot him he spoke just as the pain stopped.

"I healed your sprain." He told her. Adeline sighed figuring out who this was.

"You must be the angel." Adeline said before she yawned. "Thank you for healing my ankle." Adeline continued. Castiel nodded his head at her surprised at her thanks. Her soul was breaking in half and still she had enough kindness to thank him. Castiel turned to leave he needed to see how Dean was doing but before he could go Adeline had got up and was holding onto the bottom of his trench coat. He turned back to her with a questioning look. "Thank you, for bringing my brother back from the dead." Adeline whispered a bit embarrassed. She looked over towards Dean's bed and saw he wasn't there.

"Where is he by the way?" Adeline asked letting go of his sleeve and getting out of bed wrapping the covers around her because she realized it was pretty darn cold. "I sent him back in time to find the truth." Adeline nodded her head still too tired to really question that. But awake enough to realize what he did. She turned her head to the couch and saw Sam wasn't there as well.

"Sam is out, living in sin." Castiel told her as she saw her looking at the empty couch. "Ah." Adeline answered wondering if living in sin was code for sleeping with a girl. "So do I need to go on this back to the future trip?" She asked turning back to the angel.

"I didn't send him to the future I sent him to the past."

Adeline rolled her eyes at how serious he was. "Right." She commented with a yawn as she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle water. She turned back to where Castiel was to thank him again for her ankle but he wasn't there anymore. She shrugged her shoulders before opening her water. Weird fellow she thought before getting back into bed.

"Are you still all pissy about that whole me not waking you up to get Sam? I told you I was sorry a thousand times Addy. I mean really get over it that was days ago." Dean asked Adeline as he looked back into the mirror at her. Adeline had her head on the window looking out ignoring Dean as she had been anytime they were in the car. "No wait….really Adeline? You could've just told me you still get car sick." Dean grinned at her guessing the right reason Adeline wasn't talking to her or Sam. Adeline held up her finger in a rude gesture. Causing Dean to laugh and Sam looked back at her in pity. "Just don't puke in my baby. You remember the signal to give me so I can pull over right?" Dean asked her now worried she might upchuck in his precious baby. Adeline spun her index finger around and Dean nodded. "Good girl." Dean nodded his head at her proud. "Uh Dean…you might want to pull over…" Sam commented still looking at Adeline who was looking a bit green in the face and who was still spinning her finger around.

"Shit." Dean said as he stopped the car. Adeline quickly got out and walked out to some trees as her brothers waited in the car for her. "Man, you would think she would have got over that by now." Dean said as he watched her disappear behind some trees. "Dean we've been on the road for hours. She used to be a lot worse." Sam smiled thinking back to how sometimes their dad would have to pull to the side of the road after ten minutes just for Adeline. Dean couldn't help but smile too remembering showing his little sister that if she didn't want anyone to see she should puke behind the trees.

Adeline leaned her head against the tree. Her stomach was doing flips but at least the fresh air was helping. She hadn't puked yet and she actually wasn't sure if she was going to. Adeline felt her skin get a slight buzz and she wished she brought her coat with her. It was late October after all.

"Are you okay?"

The voice made Adeline jump and she wiped out her gun aiming it at the sound the voice came from. "You know, if we keep meeting like this flyboy, I might accidently shoot you." Adeline told him grumpily as she put away her gun. Castiel tilted his head, "It wouldn't kill me. Are you okay?" Adeline rolled her green eyes at him. "Good to know. Motion sickness. Now why meet me out here in the woods when I'm alone?" She asked with a raised brow at him. "You should leave your brothers they're bound to bring you into dangerous situations." Castiel told her walking so he stood closer to her. "Ha right, I've been stuck in stupid motels for the last three cases because my brothers are worried about the whole soul breaking thing that, you had no business telling them about and I actually ended up stuck babysitting Dean during one. I'm more bound to bring myself into dangerous situations. I'm a hunter. Always will be." Adeline told him starting to walk by him. Castiel surprised her though by grabbing her wrist. "There was a time for a while you weren't." He told her.

Adeline narrowed her eyes at the angel and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "If you know what's good for you, you won't mention that to me again Flyboy." She whispered pissed at the stupid angel.

"Your soul is breaking in half Adeline. You're in so much pain and being with your brothers, continuing hunting will only cause it to break." Castiel told her with narrowed eyes.

"Listen here blue eyes, my soul feels fine, I feel fine and I'm staying with my brothers technically, I'm not even hunting I'm just wasting away in a motel room until Dean feels like he can trust me." She told him before turning her back on him but he only ended up in front of her. "I don't understand. Don't you care that your soul is breaking yet you still want to be with your brothers even though it will hasten the process?" Castiel asked with a head tilt and a scrunched up face trying to understand why she would even want to stay hunting.

Adeline sighed she really didn't want to think about this now but she took a step back which caused Castiel to furrow his brows even more. Hasn't he ever thought of personnel space she thought glaring at him. "How long do I have and what even happens when my soul breaks in half?" Adeline asked him.

"I don't know your essence is off But I wouldn't guess long." Adeline flinched as her head started hurting and her ears were ringing while Castiel looked up. Next thing Adeline knew the angel was gone and her flare of pain was a dull ache. She trumped back to the impala angry, cold and confused as she held her head.

"Have fun?" Dean asked her with a grin as she got back into the car.

"Bite me." She grumbled looking in her bag for some aspirin thinking it wasn't long for her soul to break in half whatever that meant, she thought with a huff.

"Really, after that guy chocked down that candy with all the razor blades?" Sam asked Dean a bit amused and put out. "It's Halloween man and what about Addy, you don't seem to be put off with her candy eating habits." Dean pointed over to Addy who was watching tv and was munching down on some candy herself. "Yeah…for us every day is Halloween." "Don't be such a downer. Anything interesting?"

"Well we're on a witch hunt that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag."

" ?" Dean looked over Sam's shoulder still chewing his taffy.

Addy turned off the tv and came over to peer on the other side of Sam's shoulder to see what he found.

"Goldthread, a herb that's been extinct for two hundred years and this is celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock-off. Looks like the real deal like six hundred years old real. And, uh… That is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby." Sam said showing the different objects to his siblings.

"Uh, gross." Dean said as he put done the bone he just smelled.

"Relax man. It's like at least a hundred years old."

"Oh right, like that makes it better? Witches, man. They're so freaking skeevy." Dean grumbled before getting up. "Yeah." Sam agreed as Adeline got up and sat next to him. "But to put a bag like this together it's more juice than we've ever dealt with before, that's for sure. What about you find anything on the victim?"

"This Luke Wallace, he was so Vanilla he made Vanilla seem spicy. I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead. What about you blondie, what did you contribute to this witch hunt?"

Adeline held up a bag of candy she bought earlier when they were at a gas station. Dean rolled his eyes at her. "How about you start pulling your weight around here Addy."

"I'm doing any research until you bring me out on the field again." Adeline said crossing her arms. She was sick of always being told to stay inside the motel and research. She never did research though she figured Sam was capable enough and sure they would find out things faster if she helped but she didn't want to help her captors.

"Fine, next death we'll bring you into play. I hope you brought something other than cargo pants and t-shirts or they'll never believe you're FBI Addy." Dean told her not liking this but they needed her help on this one. Sam looked towards his sister and saw a smirk cross her face before she took a bite of a candy bar. Adeline noticed Sam watching her and held out her candy bar. "Want some?" She asked with her mouth full. "I'm good. But thanks." Sam chuckled remembering a time Adeline ended up with chocolate all over her face and arms. "Suit yourself." She told him before swatting Dean's hands away from her candy.

Dean, Sam and Adeline all arrived at the murder scene together although Dean wasn't too happy with Adeline's appearance. She was dressed in her usual cargo jeans and had her leather jacket on over her t-shirt and her two guns were underneath her jacket, the only thing that was different about her was she was wearing a pumpkin mask on the side of her head. "You look ridiculous." Dean whispered to her as they got closer to the cops.

"I look like someone who was just called in to work after spending time at a Halloween party." Adeline told him with a smug grin. Sam couldn't help roll his eyes with a small smile as Dean sighed. He then looked around a saw a pretty blonde girl talking to the cops.

"I got this one." Dean told them with a wolfish grin. Sam and Adeline looked at each other with raised eyebrows then turned back to Dean scoffing. "Two words…" Sam started. "Jail bait," he finished. "I would never." Dean told them. "Right." Adeline snorted before walking over to one of the cops. "Agent Presley, here I was called in to help two of my agents on this case. So can you tell me what happened?" Adeline asked showing the cop her badge before tucking it back in her jacket. She watched as the cop looked her over skeptical of her appearance but then again it was Halloween tomorrow and she was probably at a party since she said she was called in.

"High school girl drowned in boiling hot water when she was bobbing for apples." The man told her. "Right, that seems completely normal. Thanks." Adeline clapped the man on the shoulder then walked over to Sam to help him find the hex bag. "So they bought your get up?" Sam asked her. "Of course they bought it. I have a badge, I have the narrowed eye look and I have two guns strapped to me."

"Why didn't you just wear a pencil skit and heels?" Sam asked. Adeline sighed and pulled out a sucker unwrapping it before sticking it in her mouth. "Because I look like I'm playing dress up whenever I do." She grumbled throwing her wrapper on the ground. Sam gave her a seriously I can't believe you just did that look before he went over and started checking the couch for the hex bag. He found it and showed it to his sister before holding it up to Dean. "Nice work Sparky." Adeline told him patting his back.

"I'm telling both of these vics are squeaky clean. There was no reason for wicked bitch payback." Dean told them as Adeline handed Sam the book she was just reading and pointed to the page she just read before climbing off the bed they were sitting on. She made her way to empty bed and laid down face first on it.

"Maybe cause it's not about that." Sam said reading what Adeline just handed him. "Wow. Insightful." Dean commented sarcastically. "Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge. Maybe they're working a spell. Check what Addy found. Three blood sacrifices over three days the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest." Sam stood up reading making his way to Dean. "Celtic calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October thirty first." He continued.

"Halloween?"

"Exactly." Sam told as he handed Dean the book.

"What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?" He asked looking over the book.

"Uh, if I'm right this witch is summoning a demon. And not just any demon. Samhain."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked not understanding why he should could care that the witch was trying to summon a certain demon.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that October thirty first was the one night of the year when the veil was thinnest between the living and the dead and it was Samhain's night. I mean masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago." Sam explained to him.

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs the tradition stuck?" Dean asked understanding.

"Exactly only now, instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes." Sam confirmed, he looked over towards Adeline on the bed and saw she was still laying on her stomach.

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked pulling back Sam's attention.

"Dean this is serious." Sam scolded.

"I am serious." Dean argued.

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years."

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around…."

"Tomorrow night."

"Naturally."

Dean and Sam discussed more about Samhain and what he could do if he was to be brought up. Dean after a while stood up and stretched ready to get some shut eye but he frowned when he saw Adeline in his bed. "Hey Addy, nice job with finding the book and all but that doesn't mean you can sleep on my bed so get out." Dean said walking over to her. "Dean, be nice." Sam told him lying down in his own bed.

"I am being nice, it's her turn to sleep on the couch." Dean argued shaking his sister's shoulder but Adeline wasn't waking up. "Dean, let her sleep." Sam frowned. "Give me your bed then Sammy."

"No, I slept on the couch last night Dean." Sam said as he closed his eyes. "Sammy." Dean begged sitting down on the couch. "We wouldn't have this problem if you would just let Adeline have her own room like she wanted." Sam told Dean.

"No way in hell Sammy, if Cas is right then her soul is breaking whatever the hell that means and she should stay within one of our sights as much as possible until we fix her." Dean grumbled laying down on the couch. Sam sighed knowing Adeline was hating this and that she felt like a caged bird. "Take her with you tomorrow so she stops feeling trapped." Sam told Dean serious about it. Dean grunted in reply and it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

Adeline took a piece of taffy and opened it up as Dean did the same. Together they threw the wrapper on the impala seat. "I don't think this is much better than being stuck in the motel room." Adeline grumbled as Dean burped. "Seriously this is part of hunting Addy. Man what the hell have you been doing the past few years?" Dean wondered aloud as his phone started ringing.

"Hey." Dean said answering the phone. Adeline picked up her pair of binoculars and started looking out again.

"Awesome. Yeah, I talked to Mrs. Razor blade again while Addy sat in the car. We've been sitting out in the front of her house for hours, and we've got a big, steamy pile of nothing." Dean said tired of being parked outside the house. He glanced at Adeline and knew she had been done with this for awhile.

"Yeah well I hope we find him soon cause I'm starting to cramp like a….." Dean paused as Adeline pointed at something outside. Dean turned and saw the girl from last night. "Son of a bitch." Dean finished.

"No, Sam, I mean Son of a bitch." Dean told him watching as the girl went into the house.

"So, our apple bobbing cheerleader?" Sam asked his siblings as they walked back into the motel. Adeline sat down next to Sam moving the book that was in the way. She tuned her brothers out until Dean asked Sam if he would go for a hot cheerleader as a costume to go back in. Adeline and Sam gave Dean a funny look. "I would." Dean confessed thinking about it. Sam turned to Adeline asking a question with his eyes, she just shrugged her shoulders then turned back to give Dean a, you're so messed up look. "Mmm."

Sam continued looking at Dean as he made that sound and after a few seconds Dean seemed to back in the world. "Yeah, I'm going to go shower off that mental image." Adeline said hopping off the bed and went into the bathroom.

"You're fine staying here if we go check something out at Tracy's school right?!" Dean shouted to her after Sam showed him what he found.

"Knock yourselves out!" Adeline shouted back to them as she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the steamy, hot water. She heard the door closing behind them after Dean told her to stay here and not go anywhere. She showered quickly then got dressed in her cargo pants and a gray tank top before walking out still towel drying her hair. She realized she should've dried her body off better because she still felt it tingling.

"Hello Adeline."

Adeline frowned at the deep voice and looked up into the blue eyes of Castiel. "Flyboy? Here to tell me my soul is breaking in half again? Because really I get the picture and I'm not leaving Dean or Sam." Adeline told him rolling her eyes throwing the damp towel she was holding in the bathroom.

"My name is Castiel. I don't understand why you just won't leave them even at the cost of your very soul." Castiel told her walking right up to her so Adeline had to look up some to see his face.

"Because they're my brothers and we've had enough time apart." Adeline answered backing up until her back hit the wall but she still felt too close the angel and she frowned up at him. "Ever hear of personnel space?" She grumbled. Castiel cocked his head to the side then understanding dawned in his eyes and he walked back a few paces. Adeline sighed relieved at the gesture and looked over at the bed frowning.

"Damn it, I left my candy in the Impala." She grumbled not believing she did such a thing.

"Why did you leave them in the first place?" Castiel asked her ignoring her rambling about candy and Dean and how she would murder him if he ate all her candy. She went over to Sam's bed where she had slung her jacket earlier and put it on.

"I'm surprised you don't know since you seem to know other things about my life." Adeline told him bitterly as she picked up the motel key one of her brothers left behind.

"All I know are the actions, not the thoughts and reasons behind them and I don't know everything." Castiel told her in reply frowning as she walked out the door. "Where are you going?" He asked appearing right next to her. Adeline turned to him curious. "Why do you care?" She challenged him. Castel furrowed his eyebrows looking at her. "Dean told you not to go anywhere."

"Yeah, since when am I going to start listening to Dean?" She breathed walking, Castiel right beside her. They walked the rest of the way to the small convince store by the motel in silence. Adeline was surprised Castiel was still with her. She picked out a bag of suckers and grabbed a chocolate bar then turned to Castiel. "Want anything?" she asked thinking if he wanted something she might as well get it since she was here.

"I have no want of anything."

Adeline rolled her eyes and muttered a suit yourself as she checked out. She opened her bag of suckers and pulled one out and offered one to Castiel. "I'm an angel of the Lord, I have no need to eat food." Adeline shrugged her shoulders and tore the wrapper off her sucker before stuffing it in her mouth. She opened the door to her motel room and frowned something was off about the room. Castiel made a move to go into the room but Adeline held out her arm stopping him. "Hold it Flyboy. Something's different." Adeline was scanning her eyes over the room so she didn't Castiel's look of surprise.

Adeline spotted what was bothering her and went over to where she saw some of the motel's wallpaper sticking up some. She pulled it up slowly and stuck her hand instead the small hole in the wall pulling out a hex bag. Castiel walked over to her and Adeline handed him the hex bag. "How did you know this was in here?" He asked her confused. Adeline looked up at him and frowned, "Something just felt off about the room and after looking around I noticed the wallpaper sticking up some and it wasn't when we left." She answered.

"Well well, A smart Winchester isn't she."

Adeline spun around at the voice and saw a black man standing by the window. "I have a gun." Adeline told him as she pointed it at his back. She looked over at Castiel, saw he wasn't worried, it was then she figured out what he was. "Even if it doesn't kill you, I could just use you as a practice target. I haven't shot this thing for a while, so it could be fun." Adeline smirked at the man.

"I don't like the mouth on her, but she certainly has spunk Castiel."

"Adeline, this is Uriel." Castiel told her as he sat down on the bed. Adeline put her gun away and walked up to Uriel until she was right beside him. "Want me to draw back the curtains?" She asked him looking at the sheer white curtains.

"We're waiting." Uriel told her. Adeline was about to ask for what but she heard the familiar sound of the impala. Ah, she thought leaning against the one side of the window. She heard the door open and Sam shout who are you at Castiel. Adeline smirked, she forgot he hadn't met the angel yet. Dean came in next shouting for Sam to wait.

"It's Castiel, the angel." He answered for Sam. "Him, I don't know." he continued as he saw Uriel.

"Addy, are you okay?" Dean asked spotting her next to Uriel. Adeline turned around and nodded her head. "Peachy." She told him with an eye roll.

"Hello Sam." Castiel told him walking over. "Oh, my God." Sam said amazed at meeting the angel at last.

"Er, uh, I didn't mean to..sorry. It's an honor. Really I-I've heard a lot about you." Sam told Castiel getting flustered before he finally held his hand out. Castiel looked at it oddly before remembering that humans shook hands when they met someone new. "And I, you. Sam Winchester the boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Castiel told him putting his other hand over Sam's. Adeline watched them a bit amused at seeing one of the worst introductions ever.

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel chimed in. "Yeah, okay Chuckles." Dean said with a glare. "Who's your friend?" He turned back to Castiel. "The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked instead of answering Dean. "Why?"

"Dean have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean answered.

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel continued asking.

"No, but we know who it is."

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are, too."

Castiel held up the hex bag Adeline frowned. "We found this on the inside of your wall if we hadn't found it surely one or all three of you would be dead." Castiel told them.

"How did that get in the wall if Adeline was here the whole time?" Dean asked then narrowed his eyes at Adeline. "Damn it Addy, I told you not to leave the room! You could of gotten us killed!" Adeline glared back and opened her mouth to tell Dean off but Castiel beat her to it. "Enough Dean! Adeline was the one who found the hex bag and she was here when the witch she would most likely have been killed." Castiel told him. Adeline raised her eyebrow surely she could've taken the witch.

"Do you know where the witch is now?" Castiel continued. Dean and Sam looked at each other and Adeline figured out the answer before they told the angels they we're working on it.

"That's unfortunate."

"What do you care?"

"The raising of Samhain is one of the sixty six seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean commented.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel told them.

"It's just an expression." Adeline told Uriel before looking back at Castiel and Dean.

"Lucifer cannot rise, the breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel said as he started walking around the small room.

"Okay. Great. Well, now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is? We'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful. She's cloaked, even to our methods."

"Okay ,well we already know who she is. So if we work together.." Sam said joining the conversation before Uriel interrupted him. "Who are you, and why should I care?" Dean shouted at him. Uriel turned around slowly to face them all with a disapproving look. Adeline listened as Castiel introduced Uriel and said he was a specialist. Castiel told the three of them to leave the town because they were going to destroy it.

"That's not extreme at all." Adeline said sarcastically flopping onto Sam's bed listening as the men argued back and forth about destroying the town.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There is a bigger picture here even Adeline gets it." Castiel said referring to Adeline's comment.

"Adeline was being sarcastic!" Dean shouted not believing he didn't get that from her comment. "But right, cause, uh you're bigger picture kind of guys."

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something you're willing to risk?" Castiel asked stepping close to Dean. "We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Adeline said turning over to face everyone.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel told Castiel.

"I'm sorry. But we have our orders." Castiel told them turning around slowly. "No, you can't do this. You…you're angels. I mean aren't you supposed to…you're supposed to show mercy." Sam said getting upset. These were not the angels he had read about and he was disappointed at that.

"Says who?" Uriel asked smugly.

"We have no choice."

Adeline got off the bed and walked over to stand next to Dean. "Of course you have a choice." She told the stupid angel. "I mean come on have you never questioned a crap order? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean added. "Look even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just."

Adeline couldn't take the talk of them blowing up the town so she went outside figuring she wasn't really needed in the conversation, so she picked up her bag of candy and went outside slamming the door behind her. She snorted when she saw a small astronaut egging Dean's car. She walked until she was standing next to him. "What did the car ever do to you?" She asked with a smirk. "The stupid jerk in the car wouldn't give me any candy." The little boy told her. Adeline leaned against the brick wall with a smirk. That's what Dean gets she thought smugly. "Can I see an egg?" She asked the boy. The boy turned to her and looked her up and down. "Uh, yeah." He mumbled handing her an egg. Adeline weighed the egg in her hand and aimed for the driver's side of the windshield. It splattered all over and Adeline grinned at the boy who smiled back. She watched as he threw a few more eggs then he came over to her when he was out. "Good work." Adeline admired looking at the car. The little boy smiled at her and Adeline reached into her bag and pulled out the king size chocolate bar she had got earlier and she passed it to the boy. "Happy Halloween. Now if I was you I would get away before the jerk comes back out." She smirked at him. The boy thanked her before running off. Just in time too Adeline realized as Dean and Sam came out of the apartment. "Nooo!" Dean shouted as he looked at his baby. "Astronaut!" He shouted angrily at the sky. Sam looked over at Adeline, "You okay?" He asked her worried about his older sister.

"Peachy, as always Sammy. How about you?" She replied getting into the backseat. "Disappointed." Sam told her truthfully. "Well let's go gank ourselves a witch." Adeline said as she unwrapped a sucker to lick.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean said as the three of them were sitting down outside the small liquor store in Washington. "This seems like a fun case." Adeline commented thinking about the ghost and then the big foot as she unwrapped a sucker. "Whatever you say Kojak." Dean told her eyeing the green blow pop she just stuck in her mouth. They watched as a girl rode past them on her bike a magazine fell out of the crate she had in the back. "Ah, she's starting young isn't she?" Adeline commented as she picked up the "Busty Asians Beauties" magazine.

The three Winchesters followed her and saw the crate she left by the door that said sorry. They continued following her to her house. Dean knocked on the door and the little girl answered shortly.

"Are your parents' home?" Sam asked her. "No." The girl answered looking at the three of them.

"Have you seen a really, really furry…" Dean started but stopped. "Is he in trouble?" The girl asked them cutting Dean off. "No!" Sam told her surprised. "We just want to make sure he's alright." Adeline joined in. "He's my teddy bear, I think he's sick." She told them the last part in a whisper.

"Amazing." Dean told the girl looking for a badge. "We're teddy bear doctors." Adeline smiled at the girl only the smile didn't reach her eyes, it never did. "Can we see him?" Sam asked the girl. They follow the girl up to her room. "He's in my bedroom he's pretty grumpy, Teddy there're these nice doctors here to see you!" She shouted to him before opening the door. Adeline looked at her brothers in a "what the hell?" expression and they gave her the same as the giant teddy bear shouted for the girl to close the friggin door.

"All I wanted was a Teddy that was big, real and talked. But now he's sad all the time not ouch sad but ouch sad in the head. He says weird stuff and smells like the bus!" The girl told them.

"Little girl…" Dean started.

"Audrey." The girl told them not wanting to be called little girl.

"Audrey, how did Teddy become this way?" Adeline asked her as she put her hands in her pockets. "I wished for it at the wishing well." "I see." Adeline said as Dean opened the door again to see the bear. The thing was seriously creepy thought Adeline as they peered in the room. "Can you believe this crap? This is a terrible world, why am I here?" The bear asked them depressed. "For tea parties!" Audrey answered him. "Tea parties? Is that all there is?" The bear whined. Dean closed the door again and turned to Sam and Adeline. "How the hell are we supposed to execute that thing? What set it on fire? Shoot it?" Dean asked them quietly. Adeline shrugged her shoulders in response she had no idea what to do about the creepy ass bear. "Dean, this isn't the main problem."

"Where are your parents?" Dean asked the girl. "My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali. "Well we think your bear has…uh lollipop disease." Dean told her as he caught the sight of Adeline with her lollipop in her mouth. "It's really contagious so is there any one you can stay with?" Sam asked the girl. "My neighbor down the street." The girl told them. "Uh, one more thing can you tell us were this wishing well is?" Adeline asked her.

"So you think it actually works?" Sam asked them. "Only one way to find out." Dean answered pulling out a coin just as Adeline dropped one in the well. "What did you two wish for?" Sam asked them curious. "You're not supposed to tell." Adeline winked at him.

"So are the two people who ordered the Italian foot long with extra jalapenos?" Adeline and Dean looked at each other with raised eyebrows before going over to the delivery man to collect their subs.

They all sit down at the table and Sam can't help the amused smile on his face. His two siblings had the same wish and it only made him remember more that the two were more alike than they thought.

"This is extra especially delicious." Dean commented eating his sub. He looked towards Adeline and saw her nod her head in agreement. "So this defiantly goes on the list." Dean told them handing Sam the newspaper he was just reading. Sam saw the lottery winner and then the nerd with the hot fiancée.

"Excuse me, you can't eat outside food here." The owner of the restaurant told Dean and Adeline. "Well I'm not eating the inside food here." Dean told him pulling out a badge. "Health inspector you got a 1 19." "A rat infestation?!" The man exclaimed. Everybody left the restaurant leaving the owner, Dean, Sam and Adeline left.

"So what would you wish for?" Dean asked their brother. "So you go back to your old life and have the white picket fence dream?" "No Dean, it's impossible for us to go back to our old lives." He told his brother. Adeline looked at him curious Sam had told her a bit of what happened before Dean came back to get him. "So what would you wish for?" She asked him. "Lilith's head a plate, bloody" Sam answered. Adeline snorted and Dean shook his head with a smile.

"Hey, what's that?" Adeline asked bending down to get a better look at the coin she spotted. Dean bends down and tried to pick it up but it won't budge. They tried everything they could think to get the coin out of the fountain, a crowbar and even a sledgehammer. But none of them worked the sledgehammer even broke in half and almost hit the restaurant owner. Sam grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and rubs an imprint of the coin. "Here, you and Addy look into this." Sam told them before running out.

"Wonder what kind of magical coin it is." Adeline commented as they walked back to their motel room. "No idea." Dean said just as group of boys ran in their direction, they saw they were running from a tiny blonde boy. "What's your problem?" The boy asked Dean before glancing at Addy rudely. "Nothing." Dean told him and the boy ran off. "Ah." Adeline whispered clutching her stomach just as Dean's started rumbling. "This can't be good." Adeline told him as they walked at a faster pace to the motel. They both got inside the room at the same time. Adeline's stomach felt a bit better so she started looking through the books they had. Dean followed suit and called Adeline over when he found a picture of the coin. "It's a Babylonian coin marked by Tiamet a chaos deity. You place the coin in a well and it grants any wish but they turn sideways." Dean told her just as his stomach started rumbling again. Adeline gasped in pain as hers started hurting. They raced to the bathroom together and made it in their just in time.

Dean kneeled at the toilet while Adeline kneeled at the bathtub. "This is sooo wrong." Dean groaned before they started puking. "I wouldn't have to puke in the stupid bathtub if you would just let me have my own room." Adeline told him pissed before upchucking some more. "Stop whining Addy. I need to keep an eye on you until we figure out your whole soul thing." Dean argued coming up for a breather then flushed the toilet.

"I was doing fine on my own before you two came back into the picture." She argued with a groan. "Yeah, tell that to your soul." Dean groaned back to her. That's how Sam found them a bit later. Arguing in between puking. "You guys okay?" He asked worried about them. "The wishes turn bad Sam. Very bad." Dean groaned before flushing the toilet. He relayed the information they found as Adeline ran the shower getting rid of her puke that refused to go down the drain. When the tub was all clean she came back out and sat down on the bed with Sam. "Bed buddy?" She asked him. She really didn't want to sleep on the couch after that fiasco. Sam nodded his head feeling sorry for his sister. Adeline patted his knee gratefully and went underneath the covers as Sam and Dean talked to each other in hushed voices. _

"Adeline." Adeline heard her voice and looked around her house confused. She knew none of her traps had gone off so no one should have been here with her and she thought she had the heat on as she felt a cold tingle on her skin. But yet she saw the trench coat figure standing by her couch. "Damn it, I need to update my house. Don't suppose you'll tell me how to ward against an angel?" She asked him walking over to sit on her couch. Castiel looked her over before he sat down next to her. "It's getting worse." He told her with that constipated expression. "How about you tell me how to reverse it then or at least tell me what's going to happen?" Adeline sighed knowing he was talking about her soul. "Happiness would reverse it over time." Castiel told her. "Well that's just dandy." Adeline told him sarcastically. "So what brings you to my humble home?" She asked the angel.

"We're not in your house, not really. This is a dream." Castiel told her. "Even better." She muttered as Castiel cocked his head Adeline remembered then they just finished a case that included a creepy ass bear and a Babylonian coin. "What are you doing in my head then?" "I came to help you. There is a way to prolong your condition." Adeline waited for him to tell her what it was but he stayed silent. She raised an eyebrow looking at him. "And that is?" She asked a bit annoyed with the angel. "I would have to block some of your memories from you, the ones that have left the most damaging scars on your soul."

"Well do your angel thing then." Adeline yawned tired even though apparently this was a dream so that didn't even make sense to her. "You would forget probably quite a few things, important events that have happened in your life." Castiel warned her trying to get her to understand. "Blue eyes, just block the damn memories." Adeline told him quietly. "You would most likely forget them." Castiel told her guessing to who she was thinking about at the moment. Adeline turned her bright green eyes to Castiel and he saw just how sad, tired and in pain she was all in that look she gave him. "Get rid of them." She whispered. Castiel nodded his head then put his hand on her forehead. Adeline closed her eyes at the warmth of his hand and couldn't help that small tear that was coming down her face. Castiel searched inside her head and had blocked a few memories from her when he took his hand off her with a frown.

"This doesn't make sense." He told her as she opened her eyes confused. "What doesn't?" She asked wiping the tear off her face. Why was that there she wondered? Before looking back up at Castiel. "Someone has already blocked quite a bit of your memories." He told her confused only an angel could of have done that. Castiel put his hand back on her fore head and looked through some of her memories to see if he could find who did it but they had erased any trace of themselves. "Ah." Adeline commented wondering who the hell did that. "Well that does explain a few things." She added remembering how she had quite a bit of blank spots over the past three years. "Adeline, this is a cause for worry." Castiel told her with a frown taking his hand off her forehead. Adeline couldn't help a small frown when he did, she liked how warm his hand had felt then she grimaced. Did she really just think that? "Can't be too much of a worry seeing as you were doing the same thing as them." She told the angel.

"I was blocking the memories from you until we could heal your soul for good. Whoever messed with head erased them Adeline. You could have had important things just plucked right out of there and you can't remember if you did or not!" Castiel said trying to get her to understand but Adeline just hummed lost in thought. "So how many things did you end up blocking out?" She asked ignoring the whole other issue that some angel erased her memories. "Three years ago, blocked most of what happened then. That's where most of the damage was and I can't even fathom what the other angel erased of the past three years." Castiel told her worried.

"Ah, well we'll find out someday Flyboy." Adeline grinned at him. She actually felt a bit at peace, not worried at all. "So how is my soul looking now?" Castiel looked into her green eyes and frowned it should have been much better but it only got a little better after he blocked out some memories. "Not too much better. What did you do to become like this?" Castiel asked her. "Hmm, can't remember." Adeline joked with an eye roll. Castiel frowned he didn't like that she seemed to be joking about this but on the other hand she seemed to be in a much better mood than before. He wondered what Adeline's personality would be like if her soul was not breaking.

"I'll see what I can find out." Castiel told her before disappearing leaving Adeline to stew in her thoughts. "What the hell did I do?" She asked openly worried and upset now that she was alone.

"Have a good dream Adeline?" Dean asked his sister as he saw her sit up slowly. Her hair was sticking up all over the place and Dean smiled thinking back to the old days when her hair was longer but it did the same thing it was doing now. She was so cute back then with her light green, sleepy eyes and her long wavy, blonde hair with that brush of freckles on her nose. Dean wouldn't ever tell her but he was so glad to have her back with him even if she was snarky and sarcastic instead of curious and questioning like she used to be. I guess that's what happens when you grow up especially raised in this life Dean frowned.

"Sure, Deanybop." She answered with a yawn. Dean's smile came back at the old nickname. "Pull over." She told him suddenly. Dean did and watched with a bit of concern and a bit of amusement as she got out of the car and dry heaved. Nothing came up she took a few breaths of the chilly air then got back inside the car. "Well, I would say you're almost cured." Dean told her as he started driving again. "Bite me." She told him taking a drink of her water. Dean eyed it and recalled how she's only been drinking water or soda for the past few months. "So why did you stop drinking?" He asked her wondering what the deal was with that. "No idea." She answered honestly wondering herself. "Well, you were a mean drunk." Dean said not believing her but he couldn't help recalling the last time he saw her drunk. She was picking all sorts of fights at the bar they were at she even started fighting with him and Sam until she passed out, he had to carry her sorry ass back to the motel. Dean chuckled to himself recalling the memory. "I was wasn't I?" Adeline said recalling the same memory with a small smile.

Dean looked back at her and smiled himself. That was a real smile Addy was giving him not a smirk or a grin an actual genuine smile even though it was small. "So am I forgiven then, now that you're smiling at me Addy?" Dean couldn't help but ask. Adeline frowned in thought what was he talking about.

"For what?" She asked him confused. "You know for the stuff I said to you at dad's funeral." Dean answered with his eyes on the road. "Sure, you could say I've forgotten all about that." Adeline told him wondering what the hell Dean told her. All she could recall was the funeral, then her leaving the funeral with Bobby telling her to take care of herself and that Dean didn't mean what he said. Must've been pretty bad to have it blocked from my mind.

"I've forgiven you too Addy." Dean said softly. "In fact I was beating myself up about it all these years. I knew it was my fault you when you left me the second time. I did want to go see you, you know before I got dragged down to hell but I also didn't because then I would be admitting to myself that I was in fact dying and I didn't want our last memory to be sad, I preferred it being angry and pissed off at each other." He continued eyeing Adeline from the mirror.

"Ah." Adeline commented understanding his reason even though she was hurt from his not visiting her during his last year alive. "It hurt me you know. Finding out from Bobby that you were dead and in hell no less from a deal to save Sam. You didn't come say goodbye to me and that hurt. I kept waiting for Sam to come find me to tell me the news but he never did. Guess I was such a crappy sister that even my little brother didn't think he could come to me for help, instead he goes to a demon. Even though I would've dropped everything to help him and you too Dean." Adeline admitted hesitantly. She knew how hard it was for Dean to tell her his true feelings so she decided to do the same.

"I'm sorry Addy." Dean apologized again realizing just how much he had hurt his little sister.

Sam frowned but kept his eyes closed not wanting to let his siblings know he was awake and had been for a while. He heard the whole exchange between them and he had some words he wanted to say to them but he knew how upset they were at him for learning what had happened to Sam during the time Dean was dead. "It's fine Dean." Adeline sighed as she leaned her head against the cold window and it wasn't long until she fell asleep. Dean smiled sadly at the sight of her and looked over at Sam who now had his eyes open and he seemed to be looking at her too.

"See that Sammy. That's our sister, she's not even a year older than you. Yet something terrible happened to her while we were separated. Something so awful that according to Cas her soul is breaking. It's my fault, I should of listened to you when after the first three days we were separated from her. I should have put my anger aside and got her back." Dean's grip on the steering wheel hardened and Sam sighed saying nothing as they drove to the psych ward. There was nothing he could say to make Dean stop beating himself up, after all it was true. Sam couldn't help but blame himself too after all he could've got her himself but yet he didn't, he didn't even go to her when Dean died. He was afraid she would blame him for getting their brother killed. But now he knew she didn't think that at all.

The three of them pulled into the church and got out to see if Anna was here. Adeline cocked her gun and Dean raised his eyebrows at her. "Can't be too careful." She told him with a smirk. Dean looked over his sister curiously she seemed different than she had a few days ago. She still refused to wear any FBI garment but she was less sarcastic about it and she was smiling now not just smirking or grinning. Dean didn't dare share his thoughts aloud but Adeline seemed happier somehow. Maybe a little heart to heart was all she really needed.

"Hi Anna, we don't want to hurt you. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean and my sister Adeline." Sam introduced them as soon as he saw the red head girl. "Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" She came over surprised. "And you're Dean, the Dean?" Sam and Dean were surprised Anna sounded like she knew them. Anna walked over to Adeline and Adeline gave her a funny look. "Adeline…." Anna whispered with awe. Adeline took a step back when she saw Anna's hand come toward her face. "Sorry, it's just the angels' talk about you all the time. The three of you. "The angels' say that they think Dean can save them and they don't like Sam at all." Anna turned her eyes at Adeline. "They're very curious about you though Adeline. I feel like I know you." Anna told them as she took in the three of them. "That's nice to know." Adeline frowned, she didn't like knowing that the angels were curious about her.

"When did you first start hearing voices?" Sam asked the red head. "September eighteenth. In fact first words I heard clear as a bell, Dean Winchester is saved." Anna told them. "Trippy." Adeline told the girl looking at Dean. "That's why the demons are after her, she can tune in to angel radio." Anna sighed relived that they believed her.

"Are my parents okay?" She asked them then thinking about her mom and dad. Dean opened his mouth to tell her they were dead but Ruby bursts through the doors of the church. "You got the girl, good let's go!" She exclaimed. "Oh her face!" Anna backed up scared. Adeline looked over at Ruby then walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know, not the best looking girl is she?" Adeline told Anna as Sam told her she was here to help. "I wouldn't be so sure." Dean said.

"We have to hurry!" Ruby told them sternly. "Why?" "Because a demon's coming, big timer. We can fight later, Dean."

"Well that's pretty convenient, showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail." Adeline said walking over pulling out one of her guns. "I didn't bring him here, you did." Ruby told them.

"What?" Dean asked her confused at how a demon followed them. "He followed you from the girl's home. We got to go _now!"_

"Dean, Addy." Sam got their attention and they looked to where he was pointing. An angel statue had blood coming down it's eyes. "It's too late. He's here." Ruby said softly. Sam took Anna and put her in a closet while Dean and Addy checked out the freaky statue. "No Sam, you got to pull him right away."

"Whoa hold on a sec." "Now is not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." Ruby snarled back at Dean. Adeline looked over towards the door as the demon came in. She didn't like where this was going and glanced at Sam then back at the demon who coughed. "That tickles, you don't have the juice to take me Sam." He told them.

The demon pulled Sam his direction and basically pushed him down the stairs. Adeline shot her gun at him trying to get him to stop. The demon turned her way and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, sweet little Addy with a broken soul thinks she can shoot me." He said to her before shoving her against a wall, hard. Adeline coughed and groaned. Her head was pounding and it sounded like something broke she thought. Dean pulled out his knife and went over to the demon trying to stab it but he got his arm. "Hello again, Dean." The demon smiled at him before hitting him against something. While Dean was fighting Ruby went to where Anna was and took her someplace safe.

The demon was punching Dean around when Adeline looked over. She got up slowly and cursed, her ankle was broken or something. But she saw Dean needed some help so she barred the pain and limped as fast as she could to him and jumped on the demon's back getting a choke hold on him. The demon stopped hitting Dean and instead grabbed her arm and flipped her off his back and slammed her onto the floor. He then put a foot on her stomach to make sure she stayed there. "Now what was that for, sweetheart?" He snarled down at her. Adeline glanced behind him and saw Sam with the knife. "Distraction." She said with a cough as Sam plunged Ruby's knife into Alistair. "You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." He told Sam turning to fight him now. Adeline took in a shaky breath and rolled over before coughing some more. She wasn't surprised to see some blood and she knew her head was cut somewhere because she good feel the warmth of her blood as it started pooling down. While Alistair was distracted Sam helped Adeline up and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and then helped Dean up. "I apologize for this Addy." Sam told her as he picked her up and started running. "Yay, a window always wanted to go out of one with someone carrying me." She told him dryly.

Adeline coughed and rolled off of Sam. He ended up taking most of the force especially since she ended up landing on him. Dean pulled Adeline's arm hulling her up before wrapping his arm around her waist so he could carry her that way. "That wasn't too bad. Also Dean, I'm not some handbag you can tote around." She breathed out feeling her arm and shoulder bleed. Sam got up and they made for the car quickly. "Shut it Addy." He told her before getting her into the backseat.

Sam was finishing doing Adeline's stitches. So far he counted four, two in her head, one in her arm and the other in her shoulder and she had a nasty scrap along with a bruise but it didn't need any stitches. "Why the hell did you jump on him?" Sam asked her. Adeline winced at the sound of his voice, her head was killing her after that beat up. "He stopped pounding on Dean, didn't he?" She retorted bitterly as Sam set her down on a chair so he could work on himself. "You probably have a concussion." Sam sighed helping her put on a non-bloody tank top now that she was fixed up. "Yeah, well honestly I probably had that before I was slammed into the ground thank you very much." Adeline closed her eyes and sat back willing the pain to go away, maybe she should of drank some whiskey. She heard Dean coughing in the bathroom and turned her head towards it.

"You're welcome by the way." She grumbled sore. Dean came out of the bathroom with a glare as Sam started stitching himself. "You almost done?" He asked Sam. "I just started Dean." Sam hissed in pain as he thread the needle through his skin. "Well, great anytime you're ready. I just have a dislocated shoulder." He grumbled before taking a swig out of a bottle. "I can get it for you, if you come my way." Adeline told him. Dean turned to Adeline and glared at her.

"What you did was stupid, it was beyond stupid." He growled walking over to her. Adeline held her hand out to him and Dean pulled her up. Adeline hissed in pain and Dean sat down in the chair. "I totally saved your life with that move even if it was stupid." Adeline stuck her tongue out at him. "What are you a proud kid?" Dean asked her giving her a look before turning to Sam.

"So, you lost the magic knife." Dean said to him as Adeline used one arm to help her balance taking a look at Dean's shoulder. "Yeah, saving your guys' ass." Sam growled to him. "Who was that demon?" Sam then asked his brother. "No one good." Dean hissed as Adeline started poking around. "We got to find Anna." Adeline told them as she brought her weight to her good foot and placed a hand on the back of Dean's shoulder to support him. "Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay." Sam told her. Adeline took her other hand and pulled his shoulder back in place as Dean yelped. "A little warning would've been nice!" He exclaimed in pain. Adeline rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Baby." She joked hobbling to the empty chair beside him. "Are you sure about Ruby? Cause, I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl. And then brought that demon in to kill us." Dean said as Sam moved on to stitch his arm.

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe." He argued reaching his hand out for the bottle of whiskey. He poured the stuff on his arm hissing in pain before handing it back to Dean. "Yeah." Dean sighed not believing this bull. "Why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" He asked getting up and pulled out a bag of frozen peas and held it to his shoulder. "Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go." Dean chuckled, "You call this letting us go?" "Yeah, I do. Look killing us would've been no problem to that thing. A couple more smacks to Addy and she would be more than just severely concussed!" Sam shouted the last part. Adeline lifted her head from the table with a glare at her younger brother. "You need to stay awake." He told her explaining. "That's why we got to lay low, keep Adeline awake for twenty four hours and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"How is she going to do that?" Sam shrugged his shoulders at Dean and Dean turned around from the bathroom mirror slowly. "Why do you trust her so much?"

Sam sighed, "I told you." Dean put down his frozen peas and walked over at sat down by Adeline but not before nudging her broken ankle. Adeline opened her eyes with a glare at him. "You got to do better than that. Hey, I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean I really want to understand, but I need to know more I, no we deserve more." Dean said to Sam pointing at him and Adeline. Sam nodded his head slowly, "Because…she saved my life." Sam told them the story of how Ruby saved his life during the time that Dean was in hell. Adeline listened with a bit of interest but she kept thinking about how the pain in her head would go away if she could just sleep. But anytime she closed her eyes either Sam would start talking louder or Dean would kick her ankle lightly. Sometimes both happened, Dean even at one point got into her jacket pocket and pulled out a sucker unwrapping it for her before he opened her mouth and clamped it shut. "I hate you." She mumbled as she pulled it out and started licking it slowly as she listened to Sam, now with better focus.

"Sam…too much information." Dean told him when he got to the part of him and Ruby sleeping together. Adeline raised her eyebrows, "Jeeze Sammy, didn't want to know everything about you." She added to Dean's statement.

"Hey, I told you I was coming clean."

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty and that I should have my hands over Addy's ears." Adeline snorted at his response. "Okay, well, uh back-stabbing imagery aside…so far all you've told us about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you and did everything in the book to get you to go bad." Dean continued taking a peek at Adeline to see how she was doing before turning back to Sam.

"Yeah, well there's more to the story." Sam argued. Dean leaned forward, "Skip the nudity, please." Dean told him as Adeline smirked. Sam sighed and got back to his story. A knock on the door sounded just as Sam finished telling them about him and Ruby. "Impeccable timing." Adeline commented as Dean shouted not now to the woman. "Sir, I've got clean towels."

Dean got up figuring she wouldn't leave until he took the damn towels from her so he opened the door. "Couldn't you just leave them at the door?" He told her in that deep voice of his. The maid walked right into the room handed the towels to Dean. She closed the door and shut the curtains before walking over to Sam. "I'm at this address." She told him handing him a piece of paper. Sam looked up at her confused, "I'm sorry. What?"

"Go now, go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot." The maid told them. Adeline looked at Dean who was just as clueless as her. "Ruby?!" Sam asked the woman. "Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about…." Sam started but Ruby interrupted him. "Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" Ruby told him before walking out the door. Dean watched her go still holding the towels. "So, who's going to throw me out this window?" Adeline asked her brothers with raised eyebrows and a crunch as she pulled her empty sucker stick out. They turned to her and frowned, "Don't go jumping on people's backs anymore." Dean told her setting the towels down on the table before going to her and pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Ankle was already broken before that, damn that wall for being so hard." Adeline joked. Dean shook his head not believing the situation they were in. "So I guess, Sam here can throw you out and I can catch you?" Dean suggested to her. "Yeah whatever." She grumbled as Sam came over and lifted her up bridal style. They all walked into the bathroom and Adeline frowned at the size of the window. "This is going to hurt." She realized looking at the window that was just big enough for them to get through.

Dean opened it and climbed out slowly then jumped to the ground with a curse. He held his hands out to Adeline and Sam turned so her head and arms could go out first. She wrapped her arms around Dean's shoulders wincing. "Here comes the hard part." She breathed as Dean started walking backward as Sam let go of her legs. She hissed in pain as she lifted her legs and couldn't help a few yelps come out as her ankle hit the window sill before Dean set her back on her feet er foot. Adeline kept an arm around his shoulder and he wrapped one around her waist to help her walk. They waited for Sam to come out the window with their bags and they walked as fast as they could to the nearest car to jack it. "Never again, will I save your life Dean." Adeline groaned in pain as she got in the backseat of the car.

They made it safely to the cabin and saw Ruby sitting with Anna. Adeline was spacing out as they all talked but Dean waved his hand in front of her face as Sam explained to Anna her parents were dead.

"Why is this happening to me?" She sobbed as Adeline looked around with a frown. She felt her a tingling sensation on her skin as Anna announced they were coming. The lights started flickering, "Leave me. I'll only slow you down." Adeline told Dean as she took her arm off him. "Not leaving you Addy. Back room." Dean tried getting Adeline there with Anna but she kept squirming out of his arms and hopped away. "I'm staying with you guys."

"Damn it Addy, you're hurt." Dean growled as he went over and grabbed a shot gun. Sam did the same and Adeline pulled out her own that she carried with her then went over and sat down where Sam was earlier. "This is suicide for you Addy, go to the damn closet." Dean yanked her up by her elbow causing her to curse in pain. "Damn it, Dean that hurts." She hissed at him with a glare his way. "Where's the knife?" Ruby asked interrupting them.

"Uh, about that…" Dean started, Ruby stood up with from looking in the bag. "You're kidding." She said not believing they lost her knife. "Hey, don't look at me." Dean said nodding his toward Sam.

"Thanks a lot." Sam told him sarcastically. Dean cast him a smile before letting go of Adeline. He gave up, his sister was too damn stubborn. If she wanted to sign her death warrant fine let her he thought pissed, knowing he wouldn't let her die. "Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys really." Ruby scolded them. They heard something coming outside so Dean stood halfway in front of Adeline and beside Sam with his gun ready. The door opened and a gust of wind ruffled everyone's hair before Castiel and Uriel walked in the cabin.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean asked them still holding up his gun.

"Well, I can see that." Uriel commented looking at Ruby. His glance flicked over Adeline before looking back at Ruby. "You want to explain why you have that _stain_ in the room?" he finished.

"Just can't seem to get rid of it." Adeline answered with a smirk looking at Uriel. Uriel looked back at her, "I like her." Uriel commented to Castiel, he knew there was something about this girl that intrigued him she in fact intrigued all angels they just couldn't figure out why so they all kept their distance from her.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel told them and frowned when he saw Adeline, he glanced down and saw the slight black and blue on her ankle before her pants covered it. "You're hurt." He said looking at her with furrowed brows. "Good job Sherlock." Adeline replied sarcastically.

"Here for her like…_here_ for her?" Dean asked cutting in.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel told him.

"Are you going to help her?" Sam asked them.

"No. She has to die." Castiel blatantly replied to Sam. Great, Adeline thought annoyed as she closed her eyes to make the pounding stop. Maybe she should have listened to Dean, Anna might've been safer if one of them was with her. Adeline cocked her gun getting ready for a fight and Castiel frowned over at her.

"You know Christmas is coming up?" Adeline told the angels' frowning. "You wanna kill in the spirit of Christmas?" She continued grabbing Dean's shoulder to help her stand up, then took it off when she got her balance. Dean and Sam looked over at Adeline giving her a seriously? Look. Even Castiel glanced at her confused at the mention of the birth of Christ. Adeline just shrugged her shoulders, it was true Christmas was coming up in a couple weeks. "She has a concussion." Dean stated as if trying explain his sister.

"Out of the way." Uriel told them moving closer to the door where Anna was kept. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I know she's wiring into your angel radio but that's no reason to gank her." Dean took a step closer to Uriel blocking his way. "Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel told them mockingly.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean growled.

"As a matter of fact we are. And?" Castiel said surprising Adeline. Sure they were cruel but she remembered how Castiel healed her sprain from before and how he had blocked some memories prolonging her soul from splitting.

"And Anna is just an innocent girl!" Sam argued to the angels.

"She is far from innocent."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl." Uriel threatened them. Adeline looked at her brothers and they both glanced at her then at each other. They nodded their heads all agreeing. "Sorry, get yourself another one. Try j-date."

"Who's going to stop us you two and your crippled sister?" Uriel growled at them as he stepped closer to Dean. "Or this demon whore?" He added before he grabbed Ruby and pushed her against the window, breaking it. Ruby got up to attack him but Uriel grabbed her by the throat to hold her there so he could kill her. Dean grabbed a hammer and went over to Uriel to hit him with it but Uriel stopped him by grabbing his arm. Dean then tried throwing a punch at Uriel but Uriel grabbed his fist and started pushing it back before hitting Dean's face a couple times.

At the same time that was going on Castiel walked over to Sam. "Cas, stop…please." Sam said backing up so he was in front of his sister. Adeline's head started pounding even worse than it already was as Castiel touched two fingers to Sam's forehead causing him to fall.

Castiel looked over at Adeline who's eyes were scrunched up in pain, yet she kept them open waiting for him to knock her out as he did Sam. Only he bent down and touched her ankle causing her to groan at the touch. Castiel healed her broken ankle and her bruised back along with the head and arm injuries. Adeline looked at him confused at why he was doing this in the middle of a fight. He turned his back on her heading for the door so Adeline jumped onto his back wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you for healing me, but I can't let you get to her." She told him. "Why not?" He growled pulling her arms off him and tugged her so she was facing him. She was so soft, Castiel realized as he held her. "Dean would kill me." Adeline smirked. Castiel looked at her weird and was about to ask her another question but three things happened all at that time. A light appeared and Castiel and Uriel disappeared leaving them and Adeline fell to the ground throwing up blood before falling unconscious.

Dean was on all fours panting from his brutal beat up with Uriel. He spit some blood out his mouth and looked around. "What the?" He got up and went over to Ruby and pulled her to her feet. "Come on." He told her. Sam grunted as he woke up and Dean and Ruby went over to him. Ruby knelt down beside him asking if he was okay. Dean looked over to where Adeline laid on the ground covered in blood. He went over to her quickly and checked for a pulse and sighed relived when he found one then checked her over for any injuries, he couldn't find any open wounds. He got up and opened the closet door to where Anna was. "Anna!" he shouted upon seeing her and ran over to her. He looked at weird markings she had done on the mirror and table. "Are they gone?" She asked him breathlessly.

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked wiping a cloth around her arm. "No. I sent them away. Far away." Anna told him as Sam carrying their unconscious sister came into the room with Ruby. "You wanna tell me how?" Dean asked her. "That just popped into my head." Anna answered him looking at the marking on the mirror. "I don't know how I did it. I just did." Dean looked at her curious then looked over at his sister. "I will kill that damn angel. What the hell did he do to her?" Dean asked Sam. "I don't know." Sam answered looking down at her. He used his sleeve and wiped the blood off her mouth.

"We got to get Anna somewhere safe." Dean said before getting the girl who wondered off.

Sam looked at his sister draped on the couch, Ruby had changed her blood spilled clothes so at least she didn't look like a murder scene anymore. Just in a very uncomfortable sleep. Sam sat down on the table to watch her sleep worried about her she had been unconscious for a day. He was about to go downstairs to Dean but yelped when he saw Adeline sitting up looking at him with squinted eyes "Well that was a trip." Adeline told him shaking her head. She looked around and noticed they were in Bobby's house, then looked down and saw she was dressed in a fresh pair of cargo pants which were black and was wearing a purple tank-top.

"How long was I out? What exactly happened?" She groaned looking for some candy in her pockets. Empty, she frowned.

"A day, I don't exactly know. Dean says there was a light and Castiel and Uriel disappeared in it. We drove over to Bobby's to keep Anna safe who actually caused the light making the angels disappear with some sort of blood sigil." Sam told her as he handed her a hex bag. "That's to keep demons and angels away." He answered her unspoken question. "What did Cas do to you?"

"Nothing….that I know of. Last thing I remember is that light and this sickening feeling of being ripped apart before I threw up blood and well passed out I guess." Adeline told him pushing away him and a worried Bobby so she could get up.

"Hey Dean!" Sam shouted remembering he wanted to know as soon as Adeline woke up he also had some information on Anna. Dean smiled at Adeline relived to see her up he had some questions for here but first he checked to see what Sam had found out about Anna.

"Hey Anna, I'm Pamela. Dean's been telling me what's been going on. I'm so excited to help you." Adeline watched as Pamela interacted with Anna. Adeline took a real quick look up and down at the psychic and smirked. She looked good and was glad to see she was doing well after what she heard what happened to Pamela's eyes.

"I know you're eyeballing me, over there Addy." Pamela looked around Anna to smile big at her. "I know how to appreciate beauty." Adeline told her. Pamela laughed at her remark and went over to hug Adeline. Adeline kept her arms at her side not really liking the attention. "You seem different since I last you." Pamela told her letting her go. "Your essence is off." Pamela frowned. "So, I've been told. But we're not here for me, we're here for the red head over there." Adeline pointed back over at Anna.

"I'll sum you up later." Pamela told Adeline before going back to Anna.

Adeline felt her skin tingle and looked around and frowned when she saw Castiel. "Get out of my damn head! Can't I have any sort of peace?" She glared at him. "Glad to see you're feeling better." Castiel told her as he walked closer to her. "What did you do me by the way?" She asked him and he tilted her head not understanding. "I healed you." He told her thinking that was obvious. "Not that." Adeline waved her hand dismissing that. "The whole throwing up blood and then falling unconscious thing. It felt like my insides were ripping out." She narrowed her eyes at him. "When did that happen?" The angel asked her stepping even closer to look her over.

"When the light appeared, when you were trying to kill Anna." She said stepping back she tripped on a rock that was behind her and fell in the snow. Castiel loomed over her with a frown. "I didn't do that. I would never harm you." Castiel told her looking down into her green eyes. This troubled him finding out this news though. It sounded like the sigil affected her somehow unless it was just a coincidence and her soul was almost at it's breaking point. He looked around her dream and took in the mountains and the small cabin behind him. "Why do you dream of the snow ridden mountains in Alaska?" He asked her curious. Adeline closed her eyes and wished she could feel the coldness of the snow but it was just a dream. "This is one of my homes." She answered looking into his blue eyes. His eyes were so blue, she thought. "Care to help me up?" She asked holding her hand out. Castiel looked at her hand skeptically before grabbing it and pulled her up. He ended up accidently pulling her to hard though and she ran into his chest. Adeline gasped at how warm he felt then looked up at him. He was looking down at her and was wondering how she was so warm and so soft. Adeline broke the contact though by stepping back.

"So Flyboy, you must have a reason for being here so go on…" Adeline said leaning against the log cabin.

"I'm here to ask for Anna. She's not…."

"She's a fallen angel blah blah blah. Yeah I know what she is and I told Dean to give her to you. I mean we have enough on our plate already." Adeline griped to him. Castiel looked at her surprised. "So you'll willing hand her over." Adeline looked at him with a duh expression. "If I have to choose between a goody two shoe, red head or my brother, I'm going to pick my brother. So go away and let me dream in peace."

Castiel frowned at the blonde girl before him, she was a peculiar thing. She felt so soft, yet was so hard on herself and others. The times he came to visit her she had dreamed of home, yes it was a different one than last time but it was still home to her. He remembered how she shed a tear last time he visited her in a dream. He knew she didn't cry over Dean's death or seeing him again. He also knew she was snarky, sarcastic and rude a lot, yet she had sweet sides to her. Like when she thanked him for healing her sprain months ago. She was in anguish, still is he realized but she thanked him for something that was so simple and meant it fully.

"What's up Blue eyes?" Adeline asked him with a sigh seeing he wasn't leaving and that he kept looking at her. "Do you remember why you shed a tear when I blocked your memories?" Castiel asked her wondering. Adeline looked at him confused and raised her eyebrow, "Don't remember, you kind of blocked it." She answered looking at him wondering why he was asking her something she didn't remember doing. Castiel just kept looking at her and Adeline rolled her eyes before looking back at her snow topped mountains.

"Maybe, I really treasured that memory you took. Like it could have been my favorite or something. Or maybe it was a really painful memory. Look either way it doesn't matter, it's gone right?" Adeline tried explaining to him a bit annoyed. Castiel nodded his head and then left her. "Catch yeah, later blue eyes." Adeline said to the empty air before she went inside her log cabin wondering what that was about.

"How did you find us?" Sam asked surprised at seeing Castiel and Uriel in the barn they were at. Dean glanced at Anna sadly then turned to Sam. "I told them." He admitted to Sam. "Why would you do that?" Sam asked flabbergasted at his brother. He turned to Adeline who didn't seem surprised at all and narrowed his eyes at her figuring out she was in on it.

"Because they gave him a choice either kill me or you, I know how their minds work." Anna went over to Dean and kissed him. "I forgive you." She whispered against his lips before turning towards the angels.

"Okay, no more tricks. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel told her stepping a bit closer to her and cast a glance at a yawning Adeline. She shouldn't be tired already he thought.

"No you're not, not really." Anna told him pulling him out his thoughts of Adeline.

"Don't you dare harm a hair on that pretty girls head!" Alistair told him before dumping a battered Ruby on the ground. Castiel and Alistair started fighting and Adeline couldn't help but wince when Alistair got a punched him. Adeline turned and saw Uriel killing all the lesser demons easily. She whistled impressed at the angels even if Castiel was outmatched. She noticed Alistair had Castiel by the throat and frowned pulling out her gun and whacked him on the head with it. Alistair turned to her and knocked her on the ground before straddling her and punching her. "I think you broke my nose." Adeline told him more calmly then she should be, before shooting her pistol at his heart. Alistair chuckled, "That won't do a thing to me sweetheart."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I got the message considering that would've killed a normal person and at least painfully hurt a normal demon." Adeline said shooting him again. "That time was because I like shooting things." She told him just as Dean came up behind Alistair and sliced his head. Alistair gave her one last punch before stepping on her as he turned to Dean.

"I'm disappointed in you Dean, you had such promise." Alistair told him as he started strangling Dean and then Sam when Sam came over to help. Castiel was sitting up and was looking Adeline over with wide eyes. "I'd say we're even now Flyboy." She coughed and spit out some blood. "Man, blood taste gross." She groaned leaning her head back and closed her eyes in pain. She hadn't broken her nose before and it hurt like a bitch.

"Close your eyes, close you eyes!" Adeline heard Anna scream. Adeline snorted, already doing that Anna, she thought. Castiel looked at Adeline perplexed, he knew she was in pain yet she had a smirk on her face. Castiel touched her nose faintly as Anna's grace went inside her. Adeline flinched at the warmth and couldn't help but open her eyes as Castiel fixed her nose. Castiel's baby blues met her green ones surprised as Anna's grace shone around them. "Pretty." Adeline commented at the light that surrounded them. She squinted as it got brighter than it disappeared. "Thanks for that." Adeline told him getting up and touching her nose as she faced him. Castiel looked at her strangely, "Your eyes should have burned." He told her walking close to her to examine her. She seemed perfectly fine he realized. "Uh well, they seem to be intact." She commented just as confused as he was.

Uriel started yelling and Castiel turned to look and frowned. "Uriel, let's go she's gone." He told him even though he wanted to stay and ask Adeline some questions about what just happened.

Adeline clamped Dean then Sam on the back. "Good work, they bought it." Adeline told him before taking a sucker out of her pocket. She frowned when she saw it was broken but she stuck it her mouth anyways. _Your eyes should have burned,_ Castiel's parting words came back to her and they bothered her more than they liked. "Then why didn't they?" She asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adeline was walking around the small city and zipped her new jacket up as it started snowing. Since Sam ended up leaving her jacket at the motel during the whole thing with Anna he bought her a new one. Dean and Sam were back at the motel watching tv and drinking. They just got done taking out a vampire and they were celebrating the kill. Adeline snuck out while Dean was in the bathroom. Sam didn't even notice her slip out the door.

"Merry Christmas!" A bell ringer told her as she passed by him. Adeline nodded her head toward him and continued walking, taking in the lights and Christmas decorations. _Merry Christmas, yeah….._Adeline thought stopping to watch a couple on a bench. It was just her luck that the man decided to propose. Her stomach clenched tightly as she walked faster ignoring how the girl screamed yes and her now fiancé spun her around. Adeline continued walking and didn't stop till she was at the doors of a church. She took in a breath then opened the doors and sat down in the only empty pew that was in the back.

She watched as the children sung and her stomach clenched again and her chest hurt for a moment before going away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sucker, it was a green bubblegum filled one, her favorite. She popped it into her mouth and continued watching the Christmas Eve play the children were doing. Her skin started tingling and she heard the flutter of wings. "Something horrible must have happened to me after Christmas." Adeline whispered to the angel who she knew was sitting beside her. "Yet, I'm here at a church watching a Christmas play. Why is that Blue eyes?" Adeline turned her head towards the angel.

Castiel frowned at the girl he knew exactly why she was feeling dread and why she was at a church this night. But he knew better than to tell her, after all the memories were erased for a reason although he only erased part of Christmas and the night before it since she was very happy those two days and it felt wrong to take all of that from her.

"I remember coming to these plays the last few Christmas Eves. I remember feeling happy about being at them. I don't feel those feelings now." Adeline continued telling him as she looked back at the children.

"What are you feeling?" Castel asked her curious still watching her. "Pain, lots and lots of pain along with despair. Yet I don't want to leave, I want to stay and remember something except I can't." Adeline told him the truth of what she was feeling. She couldn't bring herself to lie, she was tired of lies. Adeline felt something wet on her face and she swiped her hand across it. _Tears_, she realized. She looked over at Castiel who was watching her with furrowed brows and a tilted head.

"This was supposed to be a happy memory. Why are you crying?" He was confused, he saw her smiling face in this memories of her going to Christmas Eve plays. "I can take it away from you." Castiel told her as he moved his hand to her face. Adeline grabbed it and pulled it down next to her leg. "Leave it." She told him wiping the rest of her tears off her face. "It's just my soul crying out for something, who am I to stop it? I also have a feeling just blocking or even taking it away won't stop the tears." Castiel frowned at her response figuring she was right after all this was a scar on her soul, he looked over at her hand still holding on to his. Her hand was small with long fingers, it was also warm and as much as Castiel wanted her to let go of his hand he wanted her to continue holding it.

"So, you never answered me. What happens to me once my soul breaks?" Castiel looked back at her and Adeline let go of his hand. She missed the warmth it brought her and she wanted to grab his hand again which was weird because she wasn't an affection kind of girl. She didn't even cuddle after sex.

"A few things. You could die or go insane, or in a coma. Or you could be angry and in pain and nothing could fix that. The last thing that could happen is you would be emotionless." Castiel answered missing her hand on his.

"Emotionless huh, I like that one the most." Adeline hummed. Castiel looked at her surprised and it grew when he heard a crunch. Adeline pulled out her empty stick and stuck it in her black jacket lined with fake black fur. It was a warm jacket and she did like it, she would have to thank Sam later for it. Adeline blew a bubble then felt Castiel looking at her so she turned to him with a raised eyebrow as she popped it. "Why would you choose to be emotionless?"

Adeline snorted at the angel, "I'm not choosing it Flyboy. I'm just saying I prefer that to the other options we got going there. It would be better than feeling all this. If it ends up being coma though, feel free to stop by every once in a while. Update me on what's going on in the world, how my brothers are doing. You'll also have to make sure they don't do anything stupid to fix me." Adeline smirked.

"How can you smile about this?" Castiel didn't understand her jokes. He couldn't decipher how she could be smiling at the thought of going into a coma or becoming emotionless. They were horrible things and the emotions is what he liked about the humans.

Adeline got up from the pew and Castiel followed her out the doors of the church. He heard the sound of applause before he shut the door. "Because I'm prepared now that I know what could happen or you've already told me I don't have long. Why be depressed about that." She told him walking in the new snow that was on the ground. "Where are we going?"

Adeline turned back to him with a raised brow. "_I'm _going to a bar. No idea what your plans entail of Blue eyes."

"I thought you weren't depressed?" Castiel knew that the humans usually drank their sorrow and depression away. "Not about the soul thing." "Then what? I also thought you stopped drinking a few years ago." He asked her confused as Adeline spat out her gum on the ground.

"I did, but I can't remember the reason why. So the real question should be why I haven't been drinking till now." Adeline said walking into the bar with Castiel in tow. She was surprised he was still here, didn't he have some seals to protect. She even voiced her thoughts aloud to him. "You shouldn't be alone." Castiel told her as an answer to which Adeline just rolled her eyes. She didn't to be babysat.

Adeline sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch. "Want anything Blue eyes?" Castiel shook his head no before sitting down beside her. "Now tell me, why shouldn't I be alone?" She asked turning her chair to face him. "You're in pain Adeline. Soo much that I can feel it miles away, I'm betting other angels too and they're curious about you. About the girl who's eyes didn't burn, whose soul is breaking. The girl we didn't know anything about until after the mark of the witness."

"Hmm." Adeline hummed but before she could give a proper response the cute bartender gave her glass of scotch. "Merry Christmas, drinks on me pretty lady." He winked at her and Adeline gave him her best fake smile before raising her glass at him and took a sip. Castiel frowned at the interaction he didn't understand it. "Your drink isn't on him." He told her. Adeline turned to him amused as she took another drink. "Not literally no, he means that he's paying for my first drink." She explained to him wondering if all angels were like this. "Then why didn't he just explain it that way and why did he wink at you?"

"Because it's kind of tacky to tell a girl _Hey here is your drink and I just paid for it so no worries there sugar_. The wink was because he wants he me to have sex with him, it's also the reason why he's paying for my drinks. Watch this." Adeline told him before she downed her glass of scotch. As she expected the bar tender came back with a smile. "Scotch still or maybe something else?" He asked her. Adeline smiled sweetly at him and laid her hand on his wrist. "Surprise me." The bartender smiled before he started mixing a drink for her. "So, do I get a name for the girl I'm mixing up something special for?" He smiled flirtatiously. "That depends on how good it tastes." Adeline winked at him. He smiled and set the just mixed drink in front of her. Adeline hoped it tasted sweet as she lifted the glass to her mouth.

"Mmm. Taste good." She lied to him as she set the drink back down. He smiled at her before leaving her alone again with Castiel. "Why did you lie to him?"

"To get more drinks out of him I have to flatter him."

Castiel didn't understand her lies to the male but he stayed silent just watching as she took a few sips here and there. They sat like that for a while until the bartender came back and Adeline asked for a cream soda laced with something. She didn't care what as long as it tasted good. After a wink and few fake smiled the guy finally left her to drink in silence.

She couldn't help thinking back to her past Christmas Eves. She would sit in the back of the church and watch the plays that either children put on or adults it depended where she was at the time. She liked watching the children most. They were so innocent and adorable. Adeline frowned as that pang in her chest came back and her stomach clenched up. She took a few breaths and it went away. What was the cause of the pain? She wondered as she drank, she cast a glance at Castiel who was looking around. He really didn't fit in here and actually looked uncomfortable, yet here he was staying because he didn't want her to be alone. Adeline chugged the rest of her drink and set it down harder than she thought.

Castiel looked back at her and tilted his head. She ignored him and instead turned her attention to the bartender. "So, do I get the name of the guy who's bought me three drinks already?" Adeline drew a circle on his wrist and wasn't meeting his gaze. She knew how to play types like him.

"Daniel." He whispered bending down to her ear. Adeline peered at him from underneath her lashes as he backed away. "Well Daniel, I would love a few shots of the strongest drink you got." She raised her head with a sweet smile. Daniel grinned at her and said he would be right back. As soon as his back turned Adeline dropped the smile. Free drinks…free drinks… She chanted in her head getting tired of this.

"The memories you lost, do you want them back?" Castiel asked seeing her distress wondering if she was bothered about not having them. Adeline turned to him and frowned. "Hell no."

The bartender set down three shots in front of her then whispered into her ear. "My shift is almost over, how about you and I get out of here and enjoy ourselves a nice Christmas Eve." He pulled back and Adeline quickly downed each shot one right after the other then stood up and bent so she could whisper in his ear. "Thanks for the drinks hotshot, but you're not my type." She pulled away before he could react then grabbed Castiel's hand pulling him out the door with you. "You bitch!" The guy shouted before she made it out.

"Why did he call you a female dog?" Castiel asked her confused as they walked. "You're so innocent." Adeline told him looking up instead of answering. She looked down and saw his hand in her grasp and she let go frowning at the sense of lost she felt. Man something is wrong with me tonight. She stopped walking and looked around to see where else she could go tonight.

"I'm not innocent, I'm a solider of the Lord. I've killed many." Castiel frowned at her clasping his hands behind his back. The few people who had passed by as Castiel made that statement looked at the two of them oddly. "I wouldn't be bragging about that in public." Adeline snorted noticing the looks that Castiel didn't. Adeline spun around enjoying the slight buzz she had, she opened her mouth to catch a few snowflakes then turned back to Castiel who was frowning at her.

"Catching snowflakes, why don't you try Blue eyes?"

"Why don't you ever call me by my name?" Castiel asked her instead of doing as she suggested.

"Names, have to be earned." Adeline told him in reply before walking off again. "What do you mean earned and Why don't you go back to your brothers?"

"Trust, I don't like using people's given names without trust and I'll leave In a second." Adeline stood in front of the city's Christmas tree and looked it up and down. She liked the lights on it, they were pretty. "Pretty, right?" She turned to him and saw he was looking at the tree as well. "Yes." Adeline looked back at the tree and her and Castiel just stood there watching the tree in silence. "Why don't you want your memories back?" Castiel finally asked her.

"I just don't." Adeline didn't know how to explain it but she knew she didn't want them back at least not right now. She knew they were something horrible and she shuddered at the thought of what they could be. "The angel who took them, had a reason right maybe he was doing as you did. Just trying to prolong my soul." She whispered not looking at him even though she could feel him watching her.

She continued feeling his stare and frowned before looking at him. He had his head tilted to the side and seemed almost worried about her she thought. "Come on and walk me back to the motel." She told him not able to come up with anything to say to him. He was looking at her so intently that Adeline thought he could see inside her.

Castiel followed her at a distance watching her back. He couldn't take his eyes off this girl for some reason and Castiel didn't like that. He felt the need to watch her and protect her even though he knew she wouldn't like it. Castiel was thinking about the reasons why he wanted to watch her that he didn't notice her stop and he bumped into her back. Adeline almost fell but she caught herself then turned and glared at the angel. "I apologize." Castiel told her frowning. Adeline's eyes softened and she looked in Castiel's eyes. So blue she thought before she was standing in front of him. "Blue eyes, come here." Adeline told him wagging her finger downwards. Castiel just frowned not understanding what she wanted him to do. Adeline sighed then grabbed his tie so he had to bend a little. "Thanks for being my drinking buddy." She told him once they were eye level. Castiel just looked at her surprised before his eyebrows came together. He was about to speak but what she did next shocked him.

Adeline saw the surprise in his very blue eyes and smirked. She grabbed Castiel's chin with her free hand and turned his head gently before placing a kiss on his cheek. She let go of his tie and backed up with a drunken grin. "That's your Christmas present, Blue Eyes." Castiel just furrowed his eyebrows at her then with a flutter of wings he disappeared. Adeline snorted, "Merry Christmas Blue eyed angel." She said to the empty space before she went inside the motel to join the drinking Dean and Sam had going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adeline smirked at Sam and Dean as she placed down her cards. "Royal flush, bitches." She told them then grabbed the wad of bills in the middle. "Damn it." Dean threw down his cards not believing he lost again. Adeline had been on a roll and Dean couldn't help but think she was cheating, so he kept asking her to play poker and he watched her every move but he couldn't find out how she was cheating and he ended up losing more money.

"We should be gym teachers again. It's was so much fun to make the teenagers run." Adeline sighed wistfully as she leaned back in her chair referring to their last case. Sam gave her a look, "Yeah, sure Addy. Why don't you just retire from being a hunter and become a high school gym teacher." Sam told her grabbing a water.

Adeline frowned getting up to grab a beer, she popped the cap open and thought about her life a few years ago. She did retire it seemed like, she had a house and she worked as a mechanic but that's all she could really remember. Why did I stop hunting? She asked herself before chugging down her bottle.

"Whoa, Addy. Slow down there, ever since Christmas you've been drinking like crazy. I thought you stopped?" Dean asked her watching as she threw her empty bottle in the garbage. At least she wasn't getting drunk Dean thought gratefully, still waiting for an answer but instead Adeline went underneath the covers of her bed. "What's with her lately?" Dean asked Sam with a frown. Sam shrugged then shut down his own laptop getting ready for bed himself. "I don't know Dean. Maybe it's nothing, after all she used to drink." Sam told Dean not really buying it himself. He saw the change in Adeline too. She was drinking more and seemed to sleep a lot. But Sam didn't want to dwell on her problems and maybe if he didn't officially acknowledge them Adeline would go back to normal.

Adeline crossed her arms as she listened to her brothers' talk to Mr. Benson who killed his wife. She didn't want to be here, three people was too much for one suspect she thought. But Dean ended up dragging her with him. She at least didn't have to wear the stupid getup they were, instead Adeline sat there in her baggy cargo jeans and black jacket unwrapping a sucker. Mr. Benson looked up at her then at Dean. "She doesn't look old enough to be a lawyer." Dean looked over at his sister who looked more like a high school student than an adult at the moment all slumped in the chair she was sitting with her arms crossed, a sucker in her mouth and her short hair sticking up over the place. "She's aspiring to be one, so she's tagging along today. It's part of her school program." Dean lied to the man as they got up.

Adeline narrowed her eyes at Mr. Benson then walked over to him and whispered something in his ear before she followed her brothers. "What'd you tell him Ads?" Dean asked her as they walked back to the impala. "The best way that he could off himself." She lied with a bored tone to her voice. Dean raised his eyebrows believing her. "What the hell Addy?" Sam frowned at his sister. "What did you really tell him?"

Adeline looked up at Sam impressed he saw through her lie. "None of your business." She grumbled as she got into the back seat. She was glad Dean was dropping her off at the motel she felt really tired and as soon as she got in she threw the key on the table and fell onto the bed. She was out in seconds and that's when Castiel appeared. He knew she was alone and he knew she was sleeping, that was why he bothered coming. He tilted his head as he watched Adeline sleep. It wasn't the first time he decided to drop by to do so either. He found himself coming to her often when Dean and Sam weren't with her as she slept. He put his hand to his cheek where she pressed her soft lips against him and then just as fast pulled away. Why did she do that? Why did his vessel feel funny afterwards? These were just some of the questions running through Castiel's mind. He took his hand down and clasped them behind his back. "…away…go…away…" Adeline mumbled in her sleep, taking Castiel away from his thoughts so he could watch her. She seemed to be sleeping way too often Castiel realized, normal humans didn't sleep this much and it seemed to him that Adeline was in great distress anytime she slept. Her eyebrows were always together and her mouth set in a frown. Castiel unclasped his hand and touched the girl's forehead with his fingers hoping to help her. But it didn't seem like he helped her at all as she swatted his hand away and turned so she wasn't facing him anymore. "Go away." She mumbled again and Castiel was wondering what and who she was dreaming about. But he didn't want to enter her dreams because that would mean talking to her.

He still wanted to help her though and he remembered seeing that humans usually put blankets on the ones who fell asleep without them on. He looked around and saw blankets on the other bed in the room so he pulled them off of there and put them on Adeline, Adeline for her part ended up snuggling in the blankets her body seeking the warmth. Castiel nodded to himself at a job well done and cast one more look at Adeline before he left.

"You know Addy, you could've just went underneath the covers of your own bed instead of pulling them off the other." Dean told her as Adeline got out of bed rubbing her eyes. She blearily looked around her confused about what the hell he was going on about but then she noticed the extra blankets. Weird, I don't remember grabbing those. She yawned then patted Dean's head as she made her way to the bathroom. She did remember feeling a little cold maybe she did pull them off….

"So Addy, guess where we are going in a few? A strip joint, isn't that amazing Addy!" Dean shouted to his sister and Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean and Sam caught up Adeline on what they learned at the hospital as they drove over to the honey wagon. "Dean, had me some money for some wings." Adeline told him holding out her hand as they got out of the car. "You have money, I saw you win it Addy." Dean ignored her outstretched hand and walked past her into the place.

"Did you know if any of your strippers hooked up with any of the customers?" Dean asked the owner.

"Exotic dancers." Adeline and the owner corrected Dean. Dean gave a look towards Adeline and even the owner was looking at Adeline although he had something different in mind as he took in her long legs and nice hips. "You looking for a job miss?" He asked her looking at her chest before looking at her face. Adeline smirked and cocked her hip to the side. "If it involves a free meal along with pay sure why not." Adeline told the owner. "Hell no, Adeline go sit down and get yourself some wings." Dean grumbled giving her a ten and then pushed her to the nearest table. Seriously what was wrong with his sister? "And you, stop looking at her like she's a piece of meat and answer the damn question." Dean told the owner.

"Look these girls are independent contracts and I stay out of their hair and they stay out of what little I have left." The owner told him.

"Three of your customers murdered their wives, don't you think that's weird?"

"Yeah, I think it's super freakin' weird, but you know what it ain't, my problem." He told him before he left. Dean and Sam found each other amongst the ground and they went and sat down with their sister at the table that happened to be pretty close to the action. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked Adeline as she sat there drinking a beer ignoring Dean. "When a man eyes you, you're supposed to punch him or cuss him out Addy! Don't just accept his ogling and job to become a stripper." Dean continued scolding her. "What?" Sam asked frowning at his sister obviously he was missing something here and he didn't the sound of what happened. "I was thinking free wings for dancing." Adeline smirked just as a stripper dropped a plate of wings in front of her. Adeline took a five dollar bill and put it the girl's panties. "Thank you sweetheart." Adeline winked at the girl who ended up blushing and left.

"Now you're sounding like a perverted old man." Dean grumbled taking one of her wings. To Sam's surprise Adeline let him and even pushed the plate to him. "I'm not hungry anymore." She told him after she set down the bones of her eaten wing back onto the plate. Sam and Dean looked at each other with worried glances since when did Adeline not finish her food?

"I talked to Bobby and he thinks we're dealing with a siren." Sam said pushing Adeline aside until they got done with this case. "Like Greek myth siren? The odyssey?" Dean asked him. Sam looked at his brother a bit surprised even Adeline looked towards him. "Hey, I read." Dean told them.

"Yeah, actually. But the sirens not actually a myth, it's more of a beautiful creature that entices men with their siren song." Sam continued. "Let me guess? Welcome to the jungle, no no, warrant's cherry pie."

Adeline rolled her eyes at Dean, "Their song is more of a metaphor, like their call, their allure, you know?" She told Dean. Sam looked at her surprised now wondering how she knew about sirens. "So, they shake their thing and the guys zombie out?" Dean asked before Sam could ask how Adeline knew about the sirens. "Basically yeah, sirens live on islands, sailors would chase them, completely ignoring the rocky shores and dash themselves to pieces." Sam answered after a beat to see if Adeline would continue but she was now watching something distracted. "Sounds like Adam and his buddies."

"Yeah, if you were a siren in '09 and looking to ruin a bunch of morons, where would you set up shop?"

"So whatever floats the guys boat, that's what they look like?"

"Yeah. You see sirens can read minds. They see what you want the most and then they can kind of like, cloak themselves. You know like an illusion."

"So it could all be the same chick? Morphing into different dream girls?" Dean asked Sam surprised that there could only be one siren doing all of this.

"Yeah, actually. Probably. Sirens are usually pretty solitary."

"How do we kill it?"

"Bobby's working on it." Sam answered him. He turned his attention to Adeline and Adeline looked back at him with a raised eyebrow silently asking him what?

"How do you know about sirens?" Adeline frowned at her little brother. "I don't know." She answered truthfully, "I only know most of what you said, and I have no idea how to kill them." Adeline said before getting up. "Anyways, we should get back to catch some z's." Adeline yawned at her brothers and went ahead of them to the car.

"She just had a nap a few hours ago and she's ready for bed? Something is off about her Sammy, do you think it has to do with her soul?" Dean asked in a whisper as they followed after her. "I don't know Dean." Sam answered worried.

Dean looked over towards the bed and saw Adeline was still asleep despite what time it was then he looked back to the phone he had in his hands then he calls the number he doesn't recognize. "Hey Sam." Ruby's voice answers. Dean wasn't that surprised he knew Sam was hiding something from him. "Sam?" Her voice questions and Dean hangs up the phone.

"Spying I see, So I take it that was Ruby?" Adeline asked Dean from right behind him. Dean jumped and set the phone down surprised, he didn't hear Adeline get up. "Addy, don't do that." Dean said and she smirked at him. "Don't worry I won't tell." She said just as Sam walked in the door telling Dean about Lenny and his stripper friend Belle.

"Wait, he killed his mom?" Dean looked up confused. "It was the woman he was the closest to." Sam answered them. Then looked at the table a bit alarmed he left his cellphone there. "Yeah, you left your cellphone here." Dean said handing it to Sam.

Sam answered the phone. "Uh, no. and doesn't seem like she's slowing down any. What about you? Got anything?" He answered Bobby's question

"Hold on a sec. I'm gonna put you on speaker." Sam clicked the button and set the phone on the table and Dean walked over to it and Adeline sat down by Sam.

"It says you need a bronze dagger covered in the blood of a sailor under the spell of the song." Bobby told the kids.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean questioned him.

"You got me, we're dealing with three thousand years of the telephone came here." Bobby told him.

"Best guess?"

"Well the siren's spell ain't got anything to do with any song. It's most likely some kind of toxin or venom. Something she gets in the vics' blood."

"That makes them go all Manchurian candidate. Uh, what do you think? She infects the men during sex?"

"Maybe." Bobby answered him

"Supernatural std." Dean commented.

"Well however it happens, once it's done, the siren's got to watch her back. If she gets a dose of her own medicine…"

"It kills her." Adeline interrupted Bobby. Enough with the foreplay she thought sitting back in her chair looking for a sucker in her jacket. But all she pulled out was wrappers and sticks and she put them on the table with a frown.

"Like a snake getting iced by it's own villain." Bobby agreed with her happy to hear her voice then continued on his conversation when Dean asked another question. Adeline at this point lost interest and instead ending up lost in her own world before Sam breaks her out of it by placing his hand on her arm. "We're going back to the hospital to get the blood. You coming Ads?" He asked her. Adeline got up slowly and went to go change in the bathroom real quick. She didn't notice her brothers' worried eyes following her.

"Excuse me Dr. Roberts." A man interrupted Dean and Sam as they asked the doctor for the blood they needed to gank the siren. "Uh, we're a little busy here, buddy." Dean told him pulling out his badge.

"Yeah, so am I, pal." The man showed them his own badge. Dean looked at it then got a bit worried he didn't want to deal with a real FBI agent. "Doc, could you give us a sec, please?" Sam asked Doctor Roberts.

"What's your name?" Dean asked the FBI agent and Adeline just watched him with a bored expression. "Nick Monroe, what's your?"

"I'm special agent Sam Stiles. This is my partner Dean Murdock. What office are you from?" Sam asked him taking charge.

"Omaha, my S.A.C sent me down here to see about the murders you? And who's the girl?" Nick nodded towards Adeline. "Just a student shadowing us. We're from D.C our assistant director sent us."

"Which A.D?"

"Mike Kasier."

"What are the badge numbers?"

"You're kidding right?" Dean asked him having enough with all the questions.

"I'm just following protocol."

"Look man, whatever just call our A.D, he'll sort things out, huh?" Sam handed over a card with Bobby's number on it. Nick took out his cell phone and turned away from the Winchesters to make the call in which he got chewed out by Bobby.

"Well I'm sorry guys." Nick apologized to them to which Dean just told not to let it happen again.

"Where are you at with this?" Dean continued.

"Well, I was about to run the perps' blood work."

"I already checked, it's a dead end."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, get this I feel like I found something that connects all the murderers, they were all banging strippers from the same club."

"You don't say." Dean said knowingly

"What do you say, we go down there and check it out?"

"Well here's the thing, Nick. See, we're kind of lone wolves." Dean started but Sam interrupted wherever Dean was going with that.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Just give me a sec with my partner." Dean and Sam walked away and had a private conversation. Nick looked at Adeline curiously, "So you want to be an FBI agent?" He asked her. Adeline just nodded her head she didn't really want to be here she realized that as soon as she entered the doors. Her head was aching and she could kill for a sucker right now, since Dean wouldn't stop somewhere before they got here.

"It's a tough line of work but I bet a fine woman like yourself can make it. Here I don't know you might be a little old for this but here." Nick reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a blow pop and held it out to Adeline.

Adeline could have kissed this man she thought as she unwrapped the sucker and put it in her mouth. "Thank you Agent Monroe." She said with her mouth full. Dean and Sam came back then. "Let's go." He said and they all walked out of the hospital leaving Sam there. "You." Dean pointed at Adeline and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Go home. I'm not taking you to a strip joint."

"Whatever agent." Adeline told him before she walked off from the scene. It wasn't that long of a walk back to the motel but Adeline was peeved that Dean just didn't give her a ride to the place. Once she got in she pulled out her cell phone and called Bobby. "Who is this?" Bobby answered his phone. "Bobby, it's Adeline."

"Addy? Since when do you have a phone kiddo?"

"Since I left years ago, just never bothered to give you or my family the number."

"What you couldn't trust me with your number?" Bobby asked her agitated that instead of conversing with Adeline through secret notes he could've just called her. He kept telling the girl to get a cellphone.

"No, remember how you told Dean and Sam about my house?" Adeline reminded him annoyed about that still.

"Anyways Bobby, can you look up this agent Nick Monroe?" She asked him, Bobby smiled a little. The girl was smart. "Already doing so at the moment." Bobby told her. Adeline nodded pleased at the notion. "Also Bobby, I don't suppose you found anything regarding souls and them being broken?" Adeline asked the older man. Bobby frowned and shook his head then remembered they were talking on the phone. "No, sorry Addy."

Adeline sighed, "It's fine Bobby, but can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can Adeline."

"You have to swear not to tell Dean or Sam." She told him sternly and Bobby sighed not liking the sounds of this but he agreed not to tell them.

"Castiel blocked some of my memories…" Adeline started but was interrupted by Bobby shouting. "The damn angel did what? I'm going to kill that thing next time I see him." He grumbled.

"Bobby, chill. I told him too, he said it would help prolong my soul. But that wasn't the only thing Bobby, apparently some other angel got to my head and actually erased some things from there."

"Damn it Addy, how long ago did you find this out?"

"Awhile…" Adeline admitted to the older man.

"Damn it Addy!" Bobby shouted not believing her.

"Yeah damn it Addy, you should have told me as soon as you figured out. But I didn't, but Bobby something weird is going on. I'm not hungry, I sleep a lot and I find myself drifting out of it. I'm thinking this could be it for my soul."

"Addy…Don't worry we'll figure this thing out." Bobby told her worried for the girl.

"Right, yeah. Let me know what you find out about Nick. Later Bobby."

Bobby said he would do so and told her goodbye and they hung up. Adeline put her phone back in her pocket and cozied up underneath the covers of her bed thinking she would wake up in an hour or so but she didn't….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm tired of burying friends Sam, as it is we might have to bury our sister."

"Look if we catch a fresh trail and then we follow it." Sam started.

"I know. But like I said I'm just getting tired."

"Well, get angry." Sam told his brother. "And about Addy, we'll find a way to fix her Dean, she's not dead Dean."

"Yeah, but she might as well be, she's in a freaking hospital Sam, in a coma. The doctors have no clue how to help her and Castiel left before I could ask him about her. This is probably what he was warning us about Sam, her soul is broken. How the hell do we go about fixing a broken soul" Dean said rubbing his face tired of all the shit him and his family went through. Sam for his part stayed silent.

He knew Dean blamed himself for falling under the siren's spell a few weeks ago and how he left Adeline unattended in the motel. As soon as Bobby killed off the siren he went over to Adeline and checked her pulse. The boys asked how Bobby knew they were in trouble and he told them he checked up on the so called FBI agent even Adeline thought to check up on the guy. Adeline wasn't answering her cell phone so Bobby drove there as fast as he could figuring something was wrong and when Adeline wouldn't wake up Bobby told them what Adeline had said to him on the phone. Adeline had been sleeping ever since then and she was now at the hospital closest to Bobby. Sam pulled up to a parking space by their room and he and Dean got out of the car.

"Home, crappy home." Dean grumbled as they went inside. Sam turned on the lights and they were met by two angels in the room. "Winchester and Winchester. Sad the pretty one isn't here to join us." Uriel said to the boys. "Oh, come on!" Dean wasn't in the mood for this. "You are needed."

"Needed? We just got back and now we're needed?"

"Now, mind your tone with me."

"No, you mind your damn tone with us." Dean told Uriel as he stepped closer to him. Sam intervened and held a hand in front of Dean. "We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam told the angel.

"Pamela, you know, psychic Pamela? You remember her? Cass, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times! Yeah then she died saving one of your precious seals. Also Adeline seems to be in a coma and I hear that you erased some of her memories Cass, so I can't help but think her not waking up is your fault. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freakin' minutes!" Dean shouted pissed off at the two angels.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel told them as Castiel frowned at Dean's outburst feeling a bit …guilty?

"Yeah, and what were those again? What exactly do you want from me?"

"Start with gratitude."

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand…" Castiel started but Uriel looked at him and interrupted. "And we don't care." Uriel finished for Castiel. Castiel looked straight ahead not meeting Dean's eyes as he looked at him. "Now seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight"

"Demons?" Dean questioned. Uriel didn't say anything so Dean took that as a yes. "How are they doing it?"

"We don't know."

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam asked him not really getting what the angels wanted them for.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much."

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel told them.

"So, you need our help hunting a demon?"

"Not quite." Castiel answered walking closer to stand next to Uriel. "We have Alastair."

"Great, he should be able to name your triggerman."

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong, we've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah, well he's like a black belt in torture. I mean you guys are out of your league."

Uriel was not amused at all by Dean. "That's why we've come to his student, you happen to be the most qualified interrogator after your sister of course." Uriel told him with a smirk. Dean didn't like the sound of this and he was surprised that Adeline was mentioned. "What the hell do you mean after my sister?"

"You've been out of her life for a few years now and she's turned to some means to survive in this world." Uriel said all knowingly.

"Dean, you're our best hope." Castiel told Dean.

"No, no way. You can't ask me to do this Cass, not this." Dean told him and Castiel looked at him with furrowed brows and watched as Uriel made his way towards Dean with a chuckle.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel grinned at him before the three of them disappeared leaving Sam alone. "Damn it!" Sam shouted then pulled out his phone just as it started ringing. He picked up and was met with Bobby's frantic voice. "I just got a call from the hospital and it seems like Adeline has gone missing." Bobby told him and Sam cursed some more.

"I know this is too much to ask, but we have to ask it." Castiel told Dean. Castiel and Uriel looked at each other as if they were communicating then Uriel told them he was going to seek revelation. "Bring back some donuts on your way back." Dean told him and Uriel laughed. "Ah this one just won't quit will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy. Although not as much as your lovely sister here." Uriel commented looking at Adeline who was all slumped up on the floor next to him before he left in a flutter of wings.

Dean bent down and out Adeline's arm over his shoulder and his other on her waist and dragged her up so she wasn't on the floor. "You guys don't walk enough. You're going to get flabby." Dean told Castiel who only looked at Dean with watchful eyes. "Junkless has a better sense of humor than you do." Dean told him. "Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison, ask anyone." Castiel told Dean seriously.

"Yeah, because kidnapping my comatose sister is funny. What was the deal with that Cas?"

"Uriel thought you would be more accepting our offer if he had something to use against you." Castiel walked over closer to Dean and looked at Adeline. Her body seemed find but her essence was way off. Castiel frowned and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her. He calculated her soul would have broken soon but not this soon. "What was the deal of you erasing some of her memories, did you do something to make her this way?" Dean accused the angel stepping back so Castiel wouldn't be able to hurt her.

"I didn't erase her memories, I hide some of them from her. Just the ones that would help prolong her soul if she didn't remember them. I don't understand though, she should've had more time." Castiel said more to himself than to Dean. "Why would blocking memories help her?" Dean asked the angel looking at his sister's face. She looked like she was in pain and Dean brushed his hand against her bangs so he could feel her forehead. She was burning up.

"She's been through so much pain and darkness, that's what broke her soul Dean." Castiel walked closer to Dean and reached two fingers out towards Adeline's cheek and touched her there. Castiel made her fever go away and Dean looked at him with hope in his eyes. "Can you heal her Cas?"

"I don't know Dean, it's up to Uriel."

"What's going on Cas? Since when does Uriel have a leash on you?" Dean asked him.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies."

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting to close to the humans in my charge." Castiel looked at Adeline's face then up to Dean's. "Her and you." Castiel told him. "They feel I've begun to express emotions, the doorway to doubt and this can impair my judgment." He finished.

"Well tell Uriel or whoever, you do not want me doing this, trust me." Dean told him walking away from Castiel as he referred to torturing Alastair.

"Want it? No. But I've been told we need it."

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it. You will not like what walks back out." Dean told the angel not liking his situation one bit.

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this." Castiel told him. Dean gulped then walked over back to Castiel. "I'll do it, but please do whatever you can for her." Dean told him as he passed Adeline over to Castiel. Castiel nodded his head and took the girl out his arms. "You can get through this Addy, and once you do you better have your memories back and you better tell me what the hell you've been doing." Dean whispered into her ear then pressed a kiss to her cheek. Dean wasn't one showing affection but he couldn't help remembering once so long ago as Adeline woke up when their dad in a rare act of affection kissed his little girl trying to wake her up gently from a nightmare.

Castiel was taken aback as Dean did that and he felt the place on his cheek where she had kissed him start to tingle. "What does kissing her cheek mean?" Castiel asked Dean confused. Dean looked up at him not really liking that Castiel commented on what seemed to be a private moment. "It means, wake up." Dean grumbled then left and went through the doors where Alastair was waiting.

Castiel gently placed Adeline on the white table so he could look at her. Her health seemed fine since he took care of the fever in fact she seemed better than when they last talked. Castiel pushed back his sleeves and used one hand to cover Adeline's mouth and the other he put through her to examine her soul. Adeline screamed under his touch but Castiel's hand muffled the sound. Castiel pulled his hand out surprised at what he found. How was that even possible? Her soul didn't break all the way and what did was slowly repairing itself but that's not what surprised Castiel so much. Castiel removed his hand off her mouth realizing it was still on there and looked at the girl curious and in awe.

Castiel knew his demon trap was well drawn so he went into Adeline's head. He looked around and saw blood everywhere he turned. "Adeline?" He questioned looking around the house. A scream meant his question and Castiel went towards it. There he saw a little girl with long, wavy blonde hair that seemed to stick up in every which direction and blood stained clothes. She looked up when Castiel bent down to look at her and Castiel was surprised to see Adeline's face although younger and more childlike than he remembered.

"Adeline?" He questioned the girl. "Who are you?" She asked the trench coated man as she dried up her tears. "Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel answered her. The young Adeline looked at him curiously before getting on her knees and she placed her hands on the angels face looking into his eyes. "Soo Blue, they're very pretty. Can I call you Blue eyes?" She questioned him. Castiel furrowed his brows, "Why not just call me by my name?"

"Because it's hard to say and you have such pretty eyes. My brother used to call me Green Eyed Princess and it made me happy." Adeline smiled up at the angel. After all she figured if she felt like she was special whenever her brother called her that why wouldn't, Castiel be happy being called blue eyes. Castiel frowned thinking back to when he asked Adeline that question before and she told him only people she trusted got called by their real names. He wondered if she actually just couldn't pronounce his name but then why not call her Cas like her brothers did?

"Also, I don't know if I can trust you. So why should I even bother learning your name if I'm just going to end up throwing you away or if you do so to me." Adeline told him taking her hands off his face and she had a slight hardness now to her eyes. Castiel frowned wondering if this was what Adeline was like as a child. He watched as the girl stood up and brushed her knees off but that only made her get blood on her hands. She frowned then wiped her hands off onto her shirt.

"You can trust me." Castiel told the girl standing up too. Adeline looked up at him and tilted her head as she continued staring at him. "I don't think I can." She told him honestly. "Why not?"

"Because that's not really you, is it Blue Eyes?" She told him in a knowing voice then started walking away. Castiel followed her wondering what she meant but then he noticed the girl's limp. "Wait, let me take care of that for you." Adeline stopped and was about to ask him what he meant but Castiel touched her forehead and healed all her wounds. Suddenly the scene changed and the blood was all cleaned up from house. "Ha, found you, you little creep. Now tell me what's going on." Adeline had jumped out and tackled the younger her down to the ground. Castiel watched confused then the girl started screaming in a high pitch tone. "Just accept me and the pain will be over. Please I'm tired of you being in pain." Castiel heard her say in his own language.

"I don't understand what you mean by that! Now what are you?" Adeline shouted back at her. The girl had tears showing up in her eyes and she hugged Adeline surprising her. "You. Another version of you." She whispered this time in English. Adeline sighed sat down on the floor pulling the girl into her lap. "Enough with the damn tears." Adeline grumbled patting her on the back. Adeline looked around annoyed and finally saw Castiel who was standing there watching her as he was piecing together what he saw.

"Blue eyes, it's been awhile. I don't suppose you can tell me what the hell is going on?" Adeline asked him gesturing to the smaller her on her lap who happened to still be hugging her. Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Your soul is repairing itself. This must part of the process." Castiel answered her. "I see, well at least the blood is gone from the room and I haven't seen any monsters for a while." Adeline said looking around the room again and at herself. "I don't want to see their faces, they're scary." The kid version of Adeline wept. Adeline sighed and looked down at the kid version of herself. "Don't worry the monsters are gone." Adeline bent down and whispered in the girl's ear not wanting Castiel to hear what she was saying. But Castiel ended up hearing it anyways. "You have nothing to worry about Green Eyed Princess. My friend is here and he's an angel. He'll take of you."

The smaller Adeline turned to look at Castiel and once again took him in. "What about you?" Will he take care of you?" She asked sweeping back Adeline's bangs. Adeline looked at the child surprised, she seemed all grown up all of sudden. "Don't keep relying on yourself Addy, trust your brothers and perhaps open your heart to someone else?" The girl asked her casting a quick glance to Castiel then turned her attention back to Adeline. "Wonderful things are in store for you Adeline. The question is will you accept happiness or do you forever want to live in misery?"

"What the hell is happening?" Adeline asked confused at the words the younger her was spouting. "Do you accept me, do you accept your memories back? Don't you think it's time to regain what you've lost?" Adeline looked at Castiel confused but he seemed just as confused as her then she turned back to the younger her. "Yes." Adeline told her wanting her memories back. The girl smiled at her then kissed her on the mouth to Adeline's surprise before she disappeared in a glowing blue fog that went down Adeline's throat causing Adeline to collapse.

"Don't worry Castiel, she'll wake up soon enough just be patient." Castiel frowned at the voice but he didn't see anyone talking and he was about to go to Adeline to see what was wrong but he found himself pushed out her head. He looked around surprised to be back in the warehouse and Adeline was lying on the table in front of him. He tried going back into her head but for some reason he couldn't.

He was about to check her soul again but Anna appeared and they argued about if Dean was doing God's work or not and finally Castiel fed up told her to go. Castiel looked at the doors and realized something was wrong he popped in and saw Dean in Alastair's clutches. Castiel took out his knife and goes to stake the demon. But Alastair moved and him and Castiel got in a scuffle until Alastair had him by the throat. "I can't kill you, but I can send you back to heaven."

Castiel's grace starts to come out of his vessel painfully but then it stopped and Castiel looked and saw Sam. He watched as Sam tortured the demon using his mind powers and Castiel was shocked when Sam pulled Alastair out of his vessel.

Sam watched his brother laying in the hospital bed connected to all sorts of machines then he glanced at the bed next to him where Adeline had an IV in her and he heard the nurses talk about placing a feeding tube in her. He couldn't believe the angels took his sister out of a hospital in the first place. Sam looked up and saw Castiel and followed him down the hall. "Sam" He started but Sam interrupted him. "Get in there and heal them. Miracle now." He told the angel furious.

"I can't." Castiel told him trying to get him to understand.

"No, you and Uriel put him in there and you did something to my sister, I just know it! All because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together!" Sam argued with him. His siblings were in pain because of these damn angels and Castiel better do something to heal them.

"I don't know what happened, that trap…" Castiel started then stopped with an angry sigh. "It shouldn't have broken. I am sorry." He said in a much calmer voice than before.

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alastair was lying." Castiel said not wanting to believe it could have been something else killing his brothers and sisters.

"No. He wasn't." Sam told him with confidence then turned around and started walking away from Castiel but stopped. "Stay away from my sister." He growled to the angel knowing he was still there then left to go sit by his siblings in there time of need.

Castiel watched him go then started thinking about what could've killed his brothers and sisters. His thoughts took him to Uriel.

"Castiel. I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying, and they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible." Uriel told the angel as he appeared next to him. Castiel sighed then sat down next to Uriel on the park bench as Uriel shared his thoughts then Castiel shared his. "Well I won't wait to be gutted." Uriel told him leaving Castiel alone.

Castiel thought back to Adeline, something was going on with her. Something powerful and God given he was just wondering why none of the angels were told about her, about what was happening to her. Perhaps maybe he was mistaken in what he felt and what he saw in her. He would just have to wait it out to see if it was true or not.

Castiel walked around the park gathering his thoughts until it got dark he thought maybe she could help him so he called out for Anna.

"Decided to kill me after all?" She asked as Castiel turned around to face her.

"I'm alone."

"What do you want from me Castiel?

"I'm considering disobedience." Castiel told her truthfully.

"Good." Anna smiled at him.

"No, it isn't. For the first time, I feel." Castiel said thinking about Sam and what he said then about what Dean has told them and he thought about Adeline and what he wanted to do to help her.

"It gets worse." Anna said breaking his thoughts.

Castiel looked down almost in pain.

"Choosing your own course of action, it's confusing. It's terrifying." Anna continued telling him walking closer to him. Anna put her hand on Castiel's shoulder and Castiel looked at her hand repulsed. Anna took it away looking at him. "That's right, you're too good for my help. I'm just trash, a walking blasphemy." Anna turned to go but stopped at Castiel calling her name.

"I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do."

Anna turned around to look at him and gave him a small sad smile. "Like the old days? No. I'm sorry, it's time to think for yourself. And Castiel maybe you're not as alone as you think, at least not as alone as the Winchester girl." Anna told him before she left him there to think about what she said. Castiel looked around thinking things through wondering how his trap could have broken and then his eyes caught hold of the water fountain and the pipes along with it. He went back to the warehouse and bent down looking at the trap and where it was damp. He looked up and saw a leaky pipe dripping on it. He stood up and called Uriel there to him.

"You called? What do you say Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?" Uriel asked the trench coated angel. "It's strange….strange how? A leaky pipe can undo the work of angels, when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate." Castiel said before turning his head to look at Uriel.

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined." Uriel told him shaking his head.

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself." Castiel looked over at Uriel and took a couple steps. "We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's' sides, served together away from home for what seems like forever. We're brothers Uriel." Castiel had walked over to him as he spoke. "Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth."

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel is another angel." Uriel answered pulling out his blade from his jacket.

"You." Castiel said looking Uriel up and down.

"I'm afraid so."

"And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean." Castiel told him not liking what Uriel had been doing behind his back.

"Alastair should never had been taken alive. Really inconvenient Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and Adeline before escaping. And you should've gone on happily scapegoating the demons." Uriel admitted to Castiel.

"For the murders of our kin?"

"Not murders Castiel no. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game? By rules that make no sense?" Uriel told Castiel trying to get him see why he did what he did.

"It is our Father's world Uriel."

"Our Father? He stopped being that if he ever was, the moment that he created them. Humanity. His favorites, his whining, puking larvae. Even worse is the girl though, she reeks of humanity and something angelic, Castiel."

"Are you trying to convert me?" Castiel questioned him.

"I wanted you to join me, and I still do. With you we can be powerful enough to raise our brother." Uriel told Castiel with passion.

"Lucifer."

"You do remember him. How strong he was, beautiful and he didn't bow to humanity he was punished for defending us!"

"What were you going to do Uriel, kill the whole garrison?"

"Just the ones who didn't agree. Please join me Castiel, I don't want to kill you. Don't be afraid." Uriel told his brother.

"For the first time, in a long time. I'm not." Castiel charged Uriel and was pushed off of him hitting a pillar. Castiel spat out the blood in his move and threw a few punches at Uriel causing him to lose his balance. Uriel grabbed a pipe and hit Castiel in the head with it. Castiel collapsed onto his knees and Uriel towered over him placing his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"You can't win Uriel, I still serve God."

"You haven't even met the man! There is no will!" Uriel punched Castiel. "No wrath!" Another punch. "No..God." Uriel took his arm back for another punch but before he could he was stabbed in the neck.

"Maybe or maybe not. But there's still me" Anna whispered to him as Castiel looked up. Anna pulled out her knife and Uriel collapsed dying with a scream and a bright light, his wings imprinting on the ground.

Castiel stood up slowly and looked at him before looking at Anna. "Thank you." He told her, Anna nodded her head. "Isn't there somewhere you have to be?" She questioned knowingly at her brother. Castiel nodded his head and went to Dean and Adeline's sides. He first went to Adeline and placed his healing touch on her after feeling her forehead and noticed a fever coming. Castiel watched as she breathed easier after that and her face looked peaceful somehow to him even with her frown. She looked better than she did earlier and Castiel knew she should be waking up soon. He tried going into her head but he still couldn't. Castiel frowned then turned to Dean and healed him some before sitting down in the chair in-between Adeline and Dean. Castiel stayed hidden from the doctor and nurses as they took Dean off the machines he was on realizing he could breathe by himself now. They checked Adeline's pulse and commented how her eyes were moving underneath her lids and that was a good sign. When the doctor and nurses left Castiel removed the glimmer that was hiding him from sight. He could sense Dean was waking up. "Are you all right?" Castiel asked him as he opened his eyes slowly.

Dean turned his head and saw Castiel sitting in a chair next to him. "No thanks to you. Where's Addy?" He said roughly turning his head back. "In the other bed. You need to be more careful." Castiel told him. "You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead." Castiel told him.

"Was it the demons?" Dean looked at Castiel again and saw his sister was indeed in the other bed and Dean couldn't decide if he was just being hopeful or if she looked better then when he last saw her.

"It was disobedience." Castiel turned his head so he was looking at Dean. "He was working against us." He answered Dean's question.

"Is it true?" Dean asked after a bit. "Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?" Dean asked pained at the very thought. "Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell, and we fought our way to get to you before you…"

"Jump started the apocalypse." Dean interrupted sadly. Castiel looked up as if listening to something. "But we were too late." He finished.

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

"It's not blame that falls on you Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it, is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it.

"Lucifer, the apocalypse. What does that mean? Hey, don't you go disappearing on me you son of a bitch. What does that mean? What does that mean?" Dean shouted at the angel pissed at the thought of him leaving before he got some damn answers.

"I don't know."

"Bull!"

"I don't." Castiel turned his blue eyes back to Dean. "Dean, they don't tell me much. I know, how our fate rests with you." Castiel told him serious.

"Well, then, you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cass. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here, I'm not strong enough. I can't even protect my little sister." Dean couldn't help a few tears shed as he thought about he was the one who started this and how he had to finish this and even how he couldn't protect his damn family.

Castiel watched him then turned his head.

"Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dad's wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me." Dean told the angel letting more tears slip through as he looked at his sister then turned his head so he didn't have to see her. Castiel stayed silent sitting down in his chair as Dean fell into an uneasy sleep.

"You should of lied…blue eyes." A quiet uneven voice broke the silence. Castiel turned his head surprised to see Adeline with her eyes open. "Adeline. How are you? How long have you been awake?" Castiel asked her standing up to stand over her. He put his hand on her forehead and pulled it back as Adeline narrowed her eyes at the touch. "Peachy." She told him sarcastically in a whisper before she started coughing. Her mouth was dry and she looked around for some water. She saw a cup beside the sink on the other side of the room. She moved her legs off the bed and her foot got caught on her IV line. She looked at her wrist and at the needle. She grabbed part of her hospital gown and placed it over the IV.

"I don't think you should be removing that." Castiel told her as he saw her fingers grab the tape and needle. Adeline ignored him and pulled the thing out wincing a bit, then applied pressure onto her wrist to stop the blood flow. Adeline got up from the bed letting go of her gown. She stood up looking around the dim room then at Castiel wondering why he was still here. Didn't he do enough? She thought bitterly.

"Adeline, I don't think you should be up yet." Castiel moving towards her. Adeline held a hand out stopping the angel from getting close to her. "Look Flyboy, I appreciate you healing my brother of some of his wounds." Adeline looked at Dean and frowned. "Looks like he was in terrible fight with Alastair, life threatening and then you go and just beat him down worse." Adeline sighed angry as she made her way to the sink not bothering to cover her backside from the angel.

"I didn't beat Dean." He told her watching her then turned his head when he saw her bum.

Adeline put the cup underneath the cold water she turned on then gulped it all down before getting more. "Not with your fists, you beat him with your words. So what if he started the apocalypse doesn't mean you actually have to tell him that at least not now." Adeline grumbled turning back around to face the angel.

"He asked me." Castiel told her wondering why she was so angry at him. Castiel was looking at her and realized he could see her thoughts again if he so wished to.

"Adeline, how are you feeling?" He asked her changing the subject wondering how she had been since he last her.

"Peachy, I told you." She grumbled crossing her arms feeling the chill now that she remembered coming whenever Castiel was around her. Castiel took a few steps toward her and Adeline raised a brow wondering what the hell he was doing. His eyes looked her up and down. "You do seem well, your essence is more intact but something is different. What do you remember?" Castiel asked her trying to figure out if she knew what he knew about her.

Adeline narrowed her eyes at the angel. "I think it's time for you to leave Castiel." She told him in a hiss. Castiel's eyes widened at her tone. "But Adeline…" He started. "Go!" She shouted and Castiel did just that.

Adeline sighed running a hand through her hair then walked over to where she saw her own clothes. She dug through her pants pockets and pulled out her phone and hit one of her speed dials. "Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Sam, its Ad. I need you over here pronto and bring some suckers."

"Addy! You're awake, you've been in a coma for about a month. I'm so glad to hear your voice. I'm on my way, is there anything else you want?" Adeline heard Sam's excited voice in her ear. She snorted and smiled a bit at his tone.

"Glad to hear your voice too dork. A cold beer and a change of clothes would be nice. Thanks Sammy." Adeline told him before she hung up. Adeline set her phone down and went over to Dean looking him over. "Damn angels." Adeline muttered sitting down next to his bed waiting for Sam.

Sam ended up making to her pretty quickly and she was impressed. She opened the beer and took a sip smiling at the taste. She did remember why she stopped drinking but she also stopped caring about why. "How long have you been awake Addy?"

Adeline looked up at the clock in the room. "An hour perhaps." She answered grabbing the bag of clothes from Sam then went into the bathroom. She came out with a frown and looked at her brother. "Jeans, Sammy?" She asked him appalled as she placed her hand on her hip.

"You look nice in them and I couldn't find any of the pants you wear now." Sam told her taking in his sister for what seemed to be the first time. Her hair was longer and was starting to have waves to it along with her bedhead look, her jeans hugged her hips and Sam noticed she had more mussel as he looked at her bare arms.

"I do look nice in them. They're just confining." She commented walking to where she left her beer and took another sip and smiled afterwards. Sam looked at her surprised when he saw her red lips curl up. Adeline noticed him watching her and raised an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to enjoy a cold beer Sammy?"

"No, you are. It's just…" Sam stopped and Adeline tilted her head giving him a look waiting for him to go on. "You look better. Healthy, happy?" Sam questioned. Adeline snorted at her little brother then ruffled his hair like she used to. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." She mussed fondly then sighed. "How are you Addy?" He asked her.

"I feel better, a lot better than I've felt in a long time honestly. I guess a month of sleep will do that to you." She joked with a grin. Sam smiled at his sister and pulled her into a hug surprising her and she dropped her beer. It crashed to the ground and broke. "Addy, I was so worried. I thought maybe you wouldn't make it. I thought maybe it was my fault. I saw the changes in you but I didn't really question you about them. I'm so sorry Ads. I don't know what you've been through and I didn't even try to get you to open up to have you tell me what happened since then… I should of tried harder to get Dean to go after you. No I should have went myself to get you. But instead we don't and then we find out Castiel blocked some of your memories for you just to give you a bit more time." Sam said crushing his sister to him. Adeline winced as his grip got tighter as she took in what he said. Damn she should have knew Bobby would have told them. "Sam, I like breathing." She whispered to him painfully. Sam let her go and stepped back some. "I'm sorry Addy, please forgive me."

Adeline looked up at him as she rubbed her back she knew he was asking just not for the hug but for everything he didn't do. Adeline sighed thinking about it and opened her mouth to tell him but a nurse came in and looked at Adeline surprised. "You're awake." The nurse took in her dressed state and saw the IV was out of her wrist and frowned at her. "It was getting itchy." Adeline told the nurse with a grin as she itched her wrist for empathize.

"Just wait here and I'll be right back after I inform the doctor you're awake." The nurse looked down at the broken beer bottle, the noise she heard coming from the room. "I'll get someone to clean that up too dear." The nurse said clearly disapproving of the drink.

Adeline turned back to Sam and gave him a small smile. "I don't suppose you have another beer?" She asked him causing him to roll his eyes at her. "We'll go get one after you get the okay to leave." Adeline nodded liking the idea. "And Addy," Adeline looked up hearing the tone of voice he was using. "Tell me everything." Sam told her. Adeline sighed giving up, she of course wasn't going to spill everything but she could at least tell him most of it.

"Whatever." She grumbled just as the nurse and a doctor walked in to check her vitals.

Adeline looked out the window of the twenty four breakfast place they were in. "They don't have beer here." She sighed once again to Sam before taking a drink of her coke. "I'm sorry, we'll get you one after you eat your pancakes." Sam pointed at her chocolate chip, rainbow sprinkled whip cream covered mess on her plate. How old was she seven?

Adeline took her fork and started eating them slowly then picked up the speed when she realized how hungry she was. "So catch me up, what happened with the whole siren deal and then whatever else happened this past month?" Adeline asked with her mouth full. Sam couldn't help but smile as Adeline got whip cream on her nose. "The siren was Nick, Dean ended up falling under his spell then the siren got me, we've would've been goners if it wasn't for Bobby dropping in." Sam told her causing her to snort in that laugh she had. "Smooth going guys." Adeline shook her head.

"We ended up saving a seal, people weren't dying in this one town so we fixed that but, it was at the cost of Pamela's life."

Adeline looked up from her plate with a frown. "Pamela's dead?" Sam nodded his head at her and Adeline sighed. "How did you guys meet?" Sam asked her recalling the familiar way they spoke to each other during the situation with Anna.

Adeline looked at her younger brother, "I don't suppose she left anything for me? A message? A letter?" Adeline asked him ignoring his question. Sam frowned shaking his head but then he remembered and pulled out a gold band from his pocket and slid it over to Adeline.

Adeline looked at it with surprise then a small smile came across her face and she fingered the ring. Her pancakes forgotten. "She just told me to hand this to you. What is it Addy?" He asked her watching her face go through a range of emotions until it stuck in sad smile. "This is better than any sort of message she could have left. I can't believe she actually found this." Adeline looked up at Sam her green eyes shining. "Addy, what is it?"

"This…this Sammy, dear brother of mine. Is a wedding band." Adeline set down the ring and started back on her pancakes. Sam looked at her shocked wondering why a wedding band seemed to mean so much to her. "Addy…?" Sam questioned coming to a conclusion that he wasn't all together sure he liked.

"My husband's wedding band." She nodded her head at Sam guessing he figured it out.

"What the hell Addy! You're married? And you didn't tell Dean or me about it? Don't think that should have come up?!" Sam asked her not believing what he was hearing. Adeline just looked up at him sadly, "Before or after Dean told me he wished I was never born?" She asked recalling the day she actually planned on telling her brothers she got married.

"Jesus Addy." Sam sighed. Adeline and Sam fell into a silence as Sam processed this information and Adeline finished everything off her plate. Then turned her attention to her soda before she looked up at Sam who seemed to be watching her. "I wished you told me Adeline." Sam said softly he felt terrible that Dean and her got into that fight and then remembered what started it.

"So the reason you told Dean no to go hunting with us was because of..."Sam gulped. "Husband?" He asked her. Adeline set down her drink then looked out the window hiding her face from Sam "Part of it was that, the other part might have been the kid in my stomach." Adeline said in a soft voice. Sam was silent he couldn't believe his sister had got married and had a kid. He felt really bad now because honestly he was upset that their sister refused to hunt with them.

"What happened?" Sam asked her looking at the ring she was playing with.

Adeline surprised him by getting up and zipped up Dean's coat around her. "I need a drink before we get to that." She told him leaving a tip using Dean's money before leaving. Sam hurriedly followed her out the door figuring out nothing good had happened.

"My daughter." Sam looked at her with mixed emotions as she started the sentence that way. They were outside the hospital on top the impala, beers in their hands and just looking at the stars. Adeline saw his look and patted his arm. "Your niece, her name was Kayla. She had my looks, she was like a mini me." Adeline grinned recalling her little girl's features. "Blonde hair, green eyes, adorable little freckles. My husband…Michael, adored the little thing and would often get frustrated when she would cry in his arms but stop as soon as I held her in mine." Adeline stopped talking and took a drink of her beer. Sam watched her as she looked up into the stars thinking of her daughter. A niece, I had a niece Sam smiled at the thought of her. "How did you meet Michael?" He asked her after a bit of silence.

"One of the jobs Dad, Dean and I were working while you off becoming a lawyer. Michael happened to be my barista at the coffee shop I decided to sit and read those damn books trying to figure out what we were hunting. We were there for a couple days so Michael flirted with me and I back. After all he would give me free coffees." Adeline grinned at her brother who in turn rolled his eyes. His sister knew just how beautiful she was and was not ashamed of using her body or looks to get free drinks.

"One day though, he came over and just sat with me. He didn't ask me any questions just sat there watching me read. I asked what he was doing and he answered with, I'm gazing at the most beautiful creature in the room." Adeline snorted at the memory. "That man, was such a dork let me tell you, using a line like that." Adeline shook her head fondly remembering. "I of course just had to kiss that stupid man for being so cheesy. After the kiss he asked me what I had been reading the past few days. I showed him the book and he looked it over giving me a strange look. You're a hunter? He questioned me surprised. I asked him how he knew about hunters and it turns out his grandfather was one, always telling him stories of his hunts before he got out of the business running away from the life. He asked all sorts of things about me, my family, if I liked the life I was living now. That was the big question right there, I just stayed silent not answering him just giving him a small smile." Adeline turned her head to look at Sam and was surprised at how intently he was listening to her. "He kissed me again and damn the butterflies I got. That hadn't happened before when I kissed someone." She told her brother with a grin.

Sam was surprised, he thought this Michael fellow was her first kiss. Sam frowned wondering when Adeline first kissed a boy. He wished he could've punched the stupid bastard and if he did more than just kiss her. Adeline ruffled her little brother's hair knowing what his mind had jumped to.

"Senior year, his name was Maximus. Mmm the abs on him, pity we were only there for a few days." Adeline recalled the first boy she kissed and was with. Sam groaned not wanting to hear that. "After that, well let's just say, I'm not perfect." She grinned at her younger brother knowing he wasn't liking the slight change of topic.

"Addy…" Sam groaned her name covering his ears. Adeline gave a soft laugh surprising Sam, he hadn't heard that in forever and was surprised at how much he missed it. "Anyways, I ended up falling for Michael especially when he told me I could do anything I wanted and I needed help getting away he would help me in a heartbeat. So I did, I got away from Dad and Dean after Dad had cussed me out and told me how worthless I was in his drunken state. Dean kept apologizing for him until he got drunk too. So I left them and Michael and I left together just like that. We ended up living together in a blue house, with a white picket fence Sammy." She told her brother happily. "I worked as a mechanic and he actually owned his own little coffee shop. We lived like that for about a year until he proposed and a month later we actually had the wedding. A month later we found out about the baby and that's also when Bobby got ahold of me to tell me about dad. I actually wasn't planning on going, but Michael talked me into it and wished he could go to but he was busy with his shop. So I went alone with every intention of telling you guys about the marriage and the baby."

"But then Dean asked you to come hunt with us and blew up when you told him no." Sam sighed remembering what happened that day. His sister's hardened look as Dean told her off and said she wasn't really family and when he wasn't getting a reply from her he told her he wished she was never born since it seemed she was never around anyways. Adeline's face had scrunched up then hardened in a scowl as she looked at Dean with narrowed eyes. Maybe I've been wishing the same about you. Ever think about Dean? Adeline had then looked at Sam and saw the disappointment in his eyes that she wasn't traveling with them. Dean! Sam and Bobby had both shouted at him as Adeline turned her back on them and left in her car.

"Damn it, Addy! I'm so sorry." Sam looked at her heartbroken and Adeline gave him a small smile then patted his arm before she leaned back against the car putting her hands under her head. "Not your fault Sam, we're just a screwed up family." Sam watched her for a few beats before looking up and drinking his beer.

"What happened to Michael and Kayla?" Sam asked her softly, hesitantly.

"They're dead." Adeline closed her eyes as if in pain and Sam looked at her worriedly as she opened them and Sam thought they looked brighter than usual.

"Kayla was only three, Sam. She was walking and talking but she was only just a baby still." Adeline whispered painfully. Sam laid down next to his sister wishing he could take away her pain from her.

"It was a demon attack, there was so much blood when I came home that night. It was the day after Christmas. After Kayla had just gotten a cute little dress that Michael begged me to let her wear. He won that argument and she was wearing it as she laid there on the ground. Her neck slashed and blood pooling around her. Michael was even worse, he was torn to shreds as if a hellhound had got him." Adeline sighed watching as the sky was brightening. Sam didn't know what to say he was speechless after finding out what his sister had gone through.

"Every Christmas eve we would go to church and once Kayla was born they used her in the play as baby Jesus. She was so cute and darling to watch." Adeline smiled painfully as she sat back up and Sam sat up with her and handed her another beer.

"Michael actually got me to stop drinking this crap, it was a long and hard battle but he finally won right before we got married." She said taking the beer and opened the pop tab before taking a long drink.

"I'm so tired of all this crap we've been through Sam. You don't even want to hear what happened to me after they died." Adeline said crumpling her empty can and threw it on the ground. Sam pulled Adeline into his arms and couldn't help remembering all the times she had held him when he had a nightmare or if he felt bad or anytime he needed her she would be there for him. Now that they were older he could take of her and return all the comfort she had given him throughout the years.

"I wish you told me that you weren't hunting anymore and had gotten away like me Addy. Instead I find out when Dean came to get me." Sam said softly smoothing her hair back.

"I'm sorry, It's just you hurt me when you left Sam. My little brother left me and I couldn't forgive you at the time." Adeline whispered closing her eyes trying to stop her tears but a few had escaped down her face.

"I'm sorry I left Addy, I'm sorry I didn't come after you or stand up for you more. I'm so sorry Ads." Sam said before kissing her forehead. "You're forgiven Sam, you always will be forgiven in my eyes. You're my adorable little brother after all." Adeline gave him a small smile at her last words. Sam returned her smile and they just sat there on the impala watching the sun come up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean got on the elevator using his phone then looked up when he felt someone staring at him he looked up and saw a man in a yellow shirt staring at him "Do I know you?" He questioned Dean. Dean Smith shook his head. "I don't think so." He answered before looking back down at his phone. Sam scoffed just as the elevator stopped and in walked in a girl with long legs wearing a black pencil skirt and heels. Dean and Sam both looked up slowly and saw her lips painted red and long lashes on the girl. Dean and Sam both recoiled at the sight of her. She was youthful looking and had a nice body along with a pretty face, but they weren't attracted to the girl in front of them.

Sam turned his attention back to man in a tie as the girl went and stood in the corner of the elevator ignoring the men. "I'm sorry, man. You just look really familiar." Sam told him and Dean looked at him annoyed at being hit on. "Save it for the health club, pal." Dean told him as the doors opened and he left. Sam looked back over at the girl and saw her smirking. "What?" Sam asked her wondering why she also looked familiar. "Nothing. Just admiring your tact." She answered commenting on the way he had hit on Dean. "Whoa, no that wasn't a come on." Sam corrected her. "Right, sure thing." Adeline told him before leaving the elevator, Sam following a bit behind. They excited the doors of the building and each turned separate ways off to their Sam to his home and Adeline to her real job.

"Adeline, sweetheart, you're late." Her boss told her before slapping her bum. Adeline gave him a wink, "I was just with a private Client, Dave. No need to be jealous, I'm here aren't I?" Adeline told him before she went back to the dressing room. She changed from her business attire to something way more revealing and edgy. Adeline came out and she heard a whistle, she turned her head and saw her friend Katie. "Looking fine there girl, It always amazes me what a fine body you have." Adeline winked at her friend and bent her head so she could whisper in her ear. "You can always pay and see even more Katie." She pulled back with a grin as Katie laughed. "Show time girls!" Dave came over and put his arm around the two girls. "Go and work your magic." He told them walking them to their poles. He lifted Kate up onto the stage first then turned to Adeline. "Seduce them Addy, seduce them." He said grabbing her waist and sat her down on the stage. Adeline hooked her legs around them keeping him close with her. "I want a raise Dave. I have private clients on the side that give me more than you do, who knows you might even end up losing me." She whispered seductively in his ear. Dave shivered at her close proximity and the way her breath was hitting her ear. "Seduce them, not me sweetheart, you ain't getting no raise." Adeline just smirked before she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Dave, Dave, Dave. I quit." Adeline jumped down from the stage leaving Dave breathless and unsure of what was happening.

"Sweetheart, you can't quit." Dave grabbed her wrist stopping her. Adeline wrenched her wrist out of his grip and narrowed her eyes and her red lips turned into a grin. "Oh, but honey. I just did." She told him before grabbing her stuff from her locker and left the building.

"I have enough private clients anyways." She told herself getting into her car to head home. She didn't even feel embarrassed as she went into her apartment complex in just a bra and a mini skirt. She was surprised though when she ran into the man the tall guy was hitting on today. "Cover up will ya?" He said looking away from her. "Aww, your embarrassed how cute for you." She said getting out of the elevator and the man got out too following from a distance. To their surprise their apartments ended up right across from each other. Adeline winked at him before she cursed as she dropped her keys and was about to bend down to get them. But Dean held a hand out stopping her. "Let me, you're already more exposed than you need to be." He told her grabbing her keys and placed them in her hand. "Thank you." She told him simply eyeing him over with a strange look before she went into her apartment. She threw her keys on the table before she sat down on the couch looking out her window at the great view she had. She was about to go to bed but she heard her cellphone beep and she checked her message. She grinned as she saw it was a text message from Mr. Adler asking her to come to the office tomorrow. _

Sam had just finished work and walked into the elevator and saw the man he saw yesterday, the man he kept dreaming about. There were too many people for him to talk to him now, even the girl from yesterday was here he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. She saw him looking at her and winked at him then nodded her head to Dean. The doors opened then and as the girl left she mouthed, "Go get him tiger." Weird girl Sam thought as the doors shut.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked Dean. "Look, man, I told you I'm not into the…" He started but Sam interrupted. "Oh dude, come on. I'm not either. I just want to ask you one question." Dean looked around unsure about this but then he told Sam sure.

"What do you think about ghosts?" Sam finally asked.

"Ghosts?" Dean questioned wondering what the hell was up with this guy.

"Do you believe in them?"

"Uh, to tell you the truth I have never given it much thought."

"Vampires?"

"What?" Dean asked turning his head. He laughed at Sam, "Why?"

"Cause I've been having some…weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?

"No, not really?"

"So…you've never had any weird dreams?" Sam asked him poking around.

"All right, look, man uh…I don't know you, okay? But I'm gonna do a public service, and uh, let you know that, that you over-share." Dean told the man clicking the doors open so he could get away from the strange guy.

Dean was surprised that when he got to his apartment he saw the girl standing outside her door looking for something in her bag. "Uh, men are such animals." She grumbled. "Uh, everything okay miss?" Dean asked her a bit worried he lived across from a crazy woman. "Yes, don't call me miss. It's Adeline." She told him distracted. "Dean, Dean Smith. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Probably not, unless you, for some odd reason have my panties?" Adeline looked up at Dean now with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. "No, god no. Sorry I asked." Dean told her and she laughed. "See you tomorrow Dean." She told him unlocking her door giving up on her search. Dean shook his head for some reason liking that Adeline girl.

Adeline got dressed for her new job that her private client had provided for her and walked out the door in better spirits than last night. She was excited for a job that involve her dancing around for sleazy men, even if it was a secretary job. She ended up exiting her door just as Dean did. "Good morning Dean." She smiled at him. Dean nodded his head at her and wished her a good morning too as they got on the elevator. "So, I'm taking it yellow polo guy didn't get lucky with you?" She asked and Dean looked at her funny. "He's not into me, he just wanted to ask me some questions. Man that guy is crazy." Dean answered her. "What kind of questions?" Adeline asked curious.

"If I believed in ghosts or vampires, crap like that." He told her causing Adeline to frown in thought. "Weird." She commented before getting off the elevator and into her car. "Ghost, vampires, shape shifters sounds pretty crazy." Adeline said to herself with a smirk wondering what was going on in yellow polo shirt's head.

Adeline walked to the office next door to her and knocked waiting for the come in before she opened the door. Dean looked up from his desk surprised wondering if perhaps his neighbor was stalking him for some reason. Adeline frowned at seeing his look. "I'm not stalking you." She told him guessing his thoughts. "Then what are you here for?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Hello, I'm Adeline Squier and I'm your new secretary." Adeline smiled at him. "I see when then here, copy these for me and send this out to Adler." Adeline frowned taking the papers and the envelope from him. She didn't want to see Adler yet this morning. "Kill joy." She mumbled before leaving.

Adeline came back in the afternoon bringing her lunch so she could eat with Dean. Dean was surprised at the notion but waved his hand at the chair in front of his desk. Adeline opened up her container and started eating her salad eyeing Dean's drink mist tastefully. "That looks gross." She commented to him and then saw Dean's face scrunch up a little as if he agreed. "It's the cleanse." He told her before he took another gulp.

"Gross." Adeline told him sticking out her tongue. Adeline finished her lunch then went back to her office after Dean handed her some more paperwork to do for him and before Adeline knew it, it was time to go home. She waved goodbye to Dean and got into the elevator surprised to see the yellow polo shirt guy from the last few days. "We've got to stop meeting like this." She smirked stepping in.

Sam looked at her and took a breath. "You seem really familiar…" He said causing Adeline to give him a weird look. "Are you hitting on me now?"

"No, God no. It's just I've seen you somewhere before." And as soon as Sam said it, he realized she was in his dreams along with the other guy.

"Right." Adeline snorted. "Maybe in your dreams." She laughed causing Sam to frown. Adeline took a look at his face and sighed. "If you've gone to the strip club around here, that's where you've probably seen me, sweetheart." Adeline told him with a small smile before the elevator opened. Before she could get out Sam grabbed her wrist. "Quit that job. You deserve something better than that." He told her gruffly and Adeline looked at him surprised. "Already did." She said as Sam let go of her. "Weird fellow." She said smiling to herself.

Dean and Adeline watched as the carried out the body of one of the workers outside and they ended up making eye contact with the weirdo from the elevator. "Something about this seem not right to you?" Dean asked Adeline turning to look at her. "Uh, yeah. Try the whole thing. I'm telling you, man I'll never eat popcorn again." Adeline told Dean a bit disgusted with this whole ordeal. "Yeah, right." Dean agreed.

Adeline and Dean were now in his office and Adeline who brought her chair because Dean's kept spinning to much making her feel sick, had rolled up next to him to watch as he looked up info on Paul Dunbar the guy who offed himself. "Two weeks." Dean said and Adeline frowned. "He only had two weeks left of this hell hole and he killed himself?" Adeline wondered. "Oh, yeah here this guy…Ian filled out a four forty five t with some errors." Adeline informed him remembering coming across the work. Dean nodded his head then called to get Ian to come up before turning his attention back to his computer. A few minutes later Ian came in and Adeline watched as Dean informed him about his error and handed the paper that Adeline had gotten for him then Ian started freaking out.

"Uh, why don't you sit down Ian?" Dean told the man but Ian ran out of the office Dean followed calling out to him and Adeline just followed behind the two men not even hesitating going into the men's bathroom. Dean gave her a look and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Ian, hey. Just chill out, man okay?" Dean told him.

Adeline felt a bit cold and could see her breath and turned to Dean with a questioning look. The sinks turned on in the bathroom and soap dispensers wouldn't stop dispensing. Adeline was freaked out and so was Dean. "H-hey, maybe we should get out of here, huh? Come on?" Dean asked Ian and had his arm around Adeline ready to carry her out if need be. Since she seemed to be bent on staying. "Ian! Look at me!" Dean shouted as Ian stared in the mirror to Adeline's surprised he turned around and faced Dean digging around in his pockets for something. He took a pencil and before they knew it he stabbed himself in the carotid artery.

Adeline stepped out of Dean's arms and went over to Ian who was on the floor. She took off her outr shirt and bent down beside Ian trying to stop the blood flow as she pulled the pencil out and held her blouse firmly to his neck. Dean bent down watching her and looked up and saw something in mirror. Adeline looked up and saw the same thing before it disappeared. "He's gone." Adeline sighed a bit irritated. "Somebody help us!" Dean shouted. Soon enough someone came in and looked at the sight before them before calling nine one one.

Adeline sat down on her bum and looked up at Dean. "What the hell just happened?" She asked with narrowed eyes. Dean just shook his head before getting up and helped her to her feet. "Is this what happens to your clothes?" he asked her looking at her now bloody blouse still pressed against the man's neck. Adeline raised her eyebrows at him thinking really? You want to get into this now?

The police came and Adeline and Dean were answering their questions of what happened. Adeline now with Dean's suit jacket around her saw Sam and she looked at Dean who also noticed him. Dean continued with what he saw to the police. Then looked down at Adeline before looking back at Sam. Adeline and Dean then went back to his office. "So you said yellow polo guy asked you about ghosts?" She broke the silence and Dean nodded his head. "I think we might've just saw one." Adeline finished wishing she had a sucker but then caught herself. She didn't like the things and she ended up pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lite one up much to Dean's dismay she took a few pulls feeling better then Dean grabbed the cigarette out of her mouth. "Smoking is nasty habit to have." Dean told her sternly disapproving of the action before putting the thing in her water. "Right, sure thing Deanpop. Listen, I'll take this to my office and you can change out of your bloody shirt." Adeline told him lighting another cigarette and left. Dean looked up who all worked in the cubicles and found the guy he was looking for and dialed up his number. "I need to see you in my office… now." He told Sam before hanging up. Dean then took off his shirt and pulled on an extra one he left in the office. He was finishing buttoning it up when Adeline came into the room shortly followed by Sam who knocked on the door. "Come on in, Shut the door." Dean told Sam as Adeline sat down in the chair she left there.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked him standing behind his own chair. Sam scoffed, "Not sure I know." He said looking at Dean then at Adeline. "What the hell does that mean?" Adeline asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago." Sam told them.

"All right. You cornered me in the elevator, talking about ghosts. And now…" Dean stopped taking in a breath.

"Now what?" Sam questioned wondering what Dean was getting at.

"uh, nothing I uh. So you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Dean said instead of what he intended to. Adeline looked up wondering why he wasn't just spitting it out to Sam as Sam nodded his head. "Me too. Addy here, technically started working here yesterday but I've found out she's been coming to the office for three weeks now." Dean got up and picked up a jar with the gross drink he was having instead of meals. Adeline was surprised to hear that Dean had checked up on her whereabouts and wasn't too pleased about that. "It's uh, the master cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business" Dean told Sam seeing him eye the jar and he took a drink after sitting down next to Adeline.

"I don't like that you've checked up on me." Adeline grumbled crossing her arms looking at Dean. "Had to make sure you weren't a weirdo or anything." Dean told her with a grimace.

"When you guys were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?" Sam asked them wondering if that's why he was up here.

"I don't know what we saw…" Dean answered him casting a quick glance at Adeline. "Wait, are you saying that…..did you…..see a ghost?" Sam asked them wide eyed. Adeline nodded her head as Dean spoke. "I was freaking out, the guy penciled his damn neck."

"You did didn't you. Okay listen what if these suicides…aren't suicides. I mean w-what if there's something….not natural?" Sam proposed to them. "So, what ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies here? Is that what you're telling me?" Dean looked over at Adeline and saw she actually seemed pretty accepting. "Don't tell me you believe this crap?" He asked her. "I don't know Dean, I just think it makes a lot of sense." She shrugged her shoulders then grabbed his master cleanse from him needing a drink of something. She took a sip and let it go back into the jar when Dean wasn't watching her.

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes, that's what I'm telling you." Sam confirmed to Dean then looked at Adeline who nodded her head at him. "Uh-huh. Based on what?"

Sam paused and swallowed a bit before he answered with instinct. Dean sighed then admitted he had the same instinct the boys both turned to Adeline as she said ditto. "You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts."

"Yeah?" Dean questioned rubbing his face not believing this was actually happening.

"And then it turns out that there's a real ghost." Sam said sounding a bit excited.

"So you're telling us that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" Dean asked as Adeline snorted at his question. Sam scoffed, "No, I mean that would be nuts. I'm just saying, something weird is defiantly going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little. I think I found a connection between the two guys."

Adeline grinned realizing where he was going with this because she did the same thing when she was in her office. "You broke into their office accounts?" Dean questioned Sam as he looked at the papers Sam had handed to him. "Like it's hard." Adeline snorted and Dean rolled his eyes at her. "Seriously? You too?"

"I just happen to have skills, I need to satisfy my curiosity somehow." Adeline grinned and Sam nodded his head agreeing with her. "Nice." Dean told the two of them. Adeline listened as they discussed the emails and then Dean asked if they should check this out. Adeline stood up ready to do this but Sam questioned if Dean meant right now. "Yeah you're right it's getting late." Dean told him and Adeline rolled her eyes leaving the two there and soon enough they were right behind her.

They heard screaming and ran the rest of the way. Sam kicked down the door impressing Dean and Adeline. They see a man underneath a shelf and they go to help him but the ghost knocks them back. Adeline looks around for something, she doesn't know what but then she sees it by Dean. "Dean, wrench!" She shouted to him and Dean nodded picking it up and swung it at the ghost. The ghost disappeared and Adeline got up with a smile. "Good work Deanpop!" She told him clamping him on the back. Dean frowned at the nickname, "Stop calling me that." He told her a bit annoyed with it.

"How did you guys know how to do that?" Sam asked them. Dean and Adeline glanced at each other then back to Sam shrugging their shoulders. "No idea." Dean answered.

"Holy crap dude." Dean said taking a drink of his master cleanse. "Yeah." Sam agreed. "I could use a beer." He said just as Adeline came in carrying two beers. "Oh, sorry man. I'm on the cleanse, I got rid of all the carbs in the house." Dean said as he paced around. Adeline handed a beer to Sam knocking hers against his before she popped the tab. "Where's mine?" Dean asked and Adeline raised a brow. "You're on the cleanse." She commented with a smirk before taking a sip of her beer then gave a sound of satisfaction.

"Hey, how the hell did you know ghosts are afraid of wrenches?" Sam asked Adeline. Adeline snorted, "Crazy right? Nice job on kicking in that door." She told him. "Yeah, that was very Jet Li what are you a black belt or something?" Dean asked him coming over to where they were sitting on the table.

Sam laughed, "No, I have no clue how I did that. It's like we've done this before."

"What do you mean before? Like Shirley McLane before?"

"No. I just can't shake the feeling like I don't belong here. You know what I mean? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who sit in a cubical feel that same way." Dean commented taking another drink.

"No, it's more than that. Like I don't like my job, I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes, I don't like my own last name. I-I don't know how to explain it, except that. It feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you guys? Do you feel that way?" Sam asked them. Adeline cocked her head to the side then crossed her legs. "I wouldn't say destined but yeah." Adeline answered taking a sip of her ice cold beer.

"I don't believe in destiny." Dean answered.

"So what now?"

"We do what we do best Sammy, research." Dean told him and Adeline hopped off the table to stand by the two men. Sam agreed then gave Dean a look. "Did you just call me Sammy?" He asked Dean confused. "Did I?" Dean asked him confused too. "He did indeed Sammy." Adeline chimed in.

"Yeah, don't." He told the both of them before walking off to his laptop. "Sorry." Dean said and Adeline grinned before joining Sam. They were sitting their awhile and Adeline was reading over Sam's shoulder. "Why don't you go get your own computer?" Sam asked not liking how Adeline was hovering around him. "I don't have one. Never did care too much for electronics." She answered him.

"Got it!" Dean called and Adeline walked over to peer across Dean's shoulder. "What you got?" Sam asked. "I just found the best site ever, real actual ghost hunters." Dean answered and Sam came over to join and they started watching the videos. "Mmm, love the guy with the facial hair." Adeline commented and Dean and Sam turned to her. "The hell Addy?" Dean asked her and Adeline raised her eyebrow at the nickname, she thought back and remembered him using it before. "Just appreciating, Dean. Just appreciating." She grinned liking the nickname.

"Set your phones to walkie talkie in case we get separated." Dean told the two as they rode the elevator. Adeline took out her phone handing it to Dean so he would do it for her. He did so then handed it back. They were looking in the room for anything that would hold the ghosts DNA but a security guard caught Sam and Adeline. "Hey, what are you two doing?" He asked them. Sam stuttered trying to come up with something then Adeline sighed. "We were making out, Dumbo." Adeline told the guard who frowned at the insult and Sam winced at the idea. "You two are coming with me." He said and Adeline followed behind Sam casting a quick look at Dean before they left.

"You didn't have to insult him." Sam whispered to Adeline as they got into the elevator. "He was though, I mean seriously a guy and a girl in a room together…alone and he doesn't come up with that conclusion?" Adeline whispered back and the guard glared at them. The elevator started making weird noises then and the guard stopped the elevator. Adeline could see her breath and noticed Sam was looking at his own. "Last time this happened it took them hours to figure it out. Come on." The guard told them as he jumped out of the elevator and wiggled up to the floor. "We'll just wait." Sam told him and Adeline was looking for another way out. The guard turned around and started reaching out to them but then the elevator shot down some and blood splattered all over Sam and Adeline. Sam looked over at Adeline freaked out and was surprised she actually seemed calm in this situation. Sam heard dean over his phone asking if they were okay. Sam told him they were in a shaky voice. "Hey, Sammy. Give me a lift." Adeline tugged on his sleeve trying to get his attention. Sam looked at her and saw where she was pointing. "How are you not freaking out, there's blood all over us and a man just died via elevator?"

"Not the first time blood has been all over me like this nor the first a man has died violently in front of me." Adeline commented nonchalant then frowned turning to Sam who was looking at her surprised she was surprised herself. Why did she say that? Why wasn't she freaking out? "What the hell have you been doing in your life?" Sam asked appalled.

"Look Gigantor, are you going to give me a lift or not?" She asked him and Sam nodded then lifted her by the hips and she opened the elevator shaft and used her arms to pull herself out and onto the elevator. Sam who had his head down so he wouldn't be looking up at her skirt helped her up there. Then she turned and raised her eyebrows at Sam. "Coming?" She asked looking down at him before she walked off to the floor where the guard's body was and was coincidently holding the doors open. She stepped over the body and watched as Sam climbed up and made his way over to her.

"Let's go." Adeline said and asked Dean where he was and he said he found something and to come to the twenty second floor. Adeline and Sam made it there Sam wondering what the heck was up with this girl but he was also impressed at how she was handling all this.

Dean smashed the glass to get to Sandover's gloves and the ghost appeared and knocked the three of them out of the way. Dean even flew all the way to the elevator and the ghost went after him first. Adeline shook her head trying to bring her vision back and saw Dean about to get zapped and she saw Sam by the gloves. "Sammy, play ball." She said throwing him her cigarette lighter. Sam caught the lighter and lite the gloves on fire just in time to save Dean's ass.

"Where the heck where you hiding this?" Sam asked Adeline as they went over to Dean. He held out his hand and pulled Dean up. "A very special place, so it wouldn't get lost." Adeline answered with a grin and a wink at Sam. The three of them were thinking what they just did and grinned at each other.

"I've never had so much fun in my life." Dean tells the two when they're in his apartment. "Yeah, lot of fun." Adeline rolled her eyes at him but was grinning just as Sam agreed with Dean.

"You know we should keep doing this, there have to be more ghosts out there somewhere." Sam told them wanting to hunt some more ghosts to help keep people safe. Adeline thought about it and realized hunting ghosts was a lot better than her former jobs. She tuned out Sam and Dean as they bickered about being like the ghostfacers. "You know, I dreamed of the three of us fighting ghosts together, like we were siblings or something." Sam told them and they looked at him weird. "Ha, right." Adeline snorted but then she started thinking and her head hurt.

"What about you Addy?" Sam asked her and Adeline looked at him confused. "What?" She asked him tilting her head. "Have you tried contacting your family?"

"Don't have any, they're all dead." Adeline sighed sitting down on the table feeling like crap. Dean punched Sam in the arm for asking her something like that. "I'm sorry Addy. Look Dean I know you aren't the corporate d-bag you pretend to be." Sam turned to Dean again. "I think you should go." Dean grumbled to Sam walking over to Adeline. Sam sighed fed up and left leaving the two of them.

"Are you okay?" He asked her sitting next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Adeline flinched at the contact then before she realized it she had leaned into his arm. "Yeah. How about you? You almost did die." Dean snorted at her. "That's why I keep you two chuckle heads around, to bail me out of trouble."

Adeline gave him a curious glance wondering what he was going on about and even Dean seemed confused at the sentence that just spilled out of him. They sat there a few moments lost in their own thoughts until Adeline got off the table and Dean's arm fell off of her. "Bye, Dean. It was nice getting to know you." Adeline said as she walked to the door. Dean's hand slammed on the door not letting her. "Dean…" Adeline warned getting riled up. "That sounds an awful like, a so long speech." Dean told her. "Hardly a speech, now let me out before I let myself out." She turned around to face him. "You know if you were my sister you would be such a pain in the ass." He said keeping his hand on the door. Adeline narrowed her eyes at Dean then kicked him in the jewels. Dean yelped and fell to his knees not believing he didn't see that coming. Then again Adeline's looks and her personality were nothing alike. She looked sweet, dazed even and not all there but, it was the complete opposite he realized. Adeline bent down so she could whisper in her ear. "I wouldn't want such a weak brother who always needs saving Dean. I'm pretty sure I would get tired of it. But, thank for briefly acting like an older brother to me. I'll never forget it." Adeline whispered before she turned her lips and kissed him on the cheek farewell before she left.

Adeline went to her own apartment and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt along with a pair of red sneakers she found in her closet. She packed a few pairs of clothes and only things she would need. She only had one sentimental thing and she held that up looking at the gold band. "I'm so sorry." She said to it not knowing why she was apologizing to the ring but she had the overwhelming need to before she pocketed it. She left her apartment and got into her car driving to the next city over. She had enough cash to stay in a hotel and she would figure out what to do then.

Adeline had been driving for about an hour before she stopped to gas and when she came back from paying for it someone was in her car and not just anyone. It was her number one client and her old boss.

"So you're leaving just like that? No notice, no goodbye, no anything?" He asked her as she got into the car. "What the hell are you doing here Adler?" She asked him in exasperated confusion. "Please, call me Zachariah. I just wanted to congratulate on you figuring out what you want to do before your brothers did. Although you might not want to do this alone or you'll have hard times ahead and I believe the three of you work better together." He told her.

Adeline looked at him even more confused. "Oh, right forgive me. Here." He told her moving closer and Adeline leaned back until her back hit the window. Zachariah put two fingers on her head and Adeline shook her head feeling the rush of memories. "Great, just great another one of you guys. Get the hell out of my car!" She shouted at the angel.

"Testy, testy. I could destroy you right now just for the disrespect Adeline."

Adeline narrowed her eyes at him daring him too. "But I won't see I know there is something special going on with you and I know that you truly don't care if you live or die." Zachariah told her causing Adeline to fume even more.

"At least tell me this, are you the dirt bag who's erased a quite a few months from me? You see I might have most of my memories back but not all of them." Adeline grumbled to him.

"No, sweetheart. I advise you to not even go looking for them, they could break you even more." Zachariah told her and before Adeline could ask him what the hell he meant the world changed before her and she was in the hotel she was in before Zachariah transported her and her brothers somewhere. She looked around dizzy and queasy but saw she was alone. Her stomach turned beneath her and she made it to the bathroom just in time before she started puking her guts out. She felt clammy and sick all over and she knew she would be kneeling over the toilet for a while. Damn angels she thought shivering as she threw up. She started wondering when Dean and Sam would be back and realized if she really wanted to she could leave them now.

"I wouldn't do that." A familiar voice said behind her and she groaned not wanting to deal with angels especially him. I can do what the hell I want Flyboy she thought wanting to speak her mind but she was busy at the moment. "What's wrong with you?" Castiel asked her tilting his head confused at why she was kneeling down and had her head over the toilet. Adeline rolled her eyes, leave it to the angel to not figure out she was suffering through a very bad case of motion sickness. Damn angels Adeline thought pissed. Castiel walked closer to her and held out his hand to touch her but Adeline slapped his hand away hurting her own hand in the process. Castiel had a look of hurt on his face before he masked it.

"Don't you dare touch me." Adeline growled at him relieved she stopped puking and glared at him with tired eyes. Adeline got up slowly and swiped her arm across her mouth before she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Castiel followed her out of the bathroom and watched her as she swayed about and he wondered why she wouldn't let him heal her. "Why are you angry?" He asked her.

Adeline took a sip of her water and slammed the glass around. "I'm tired of being dicked around by you freakin' angels just leave me and my brothers alone." Adeline started out strong then sighed and rubbed her face. She was so tired and still really dizzy. "What does dicked around mean?" Castiel asked her with furrowed brows. Adeline walked passed Castiel and dug in her bag looking for a fresh set of clothes. Sadly she still only had jeans, she would have to beg Dean to stop at a clothing store when he got back so she could once again feel comfortable. "Nothing Blue eyes, nothing." She grumbled to him

Castiel for his part had noticed her new clothing choices as soon as he arrived, he was surprised at how shapely Adeline was and realized the clothes she usually wore were baggy and hid her curves. He was looking at her hips and lower now that she was bent over looking for something. He felt something stirring within his vessel and he looked at the wall frowning wondering what was wrong with it. He turned back to look at Adeline and saw she was taking off her shirt. "What are you doing?" Castiel asked her surprised as he turned his head but not before he saw a few scars on her stomach along with a belly piercing and tattoo.

"Taking a shower dumbass, why? Do you want to watch me shower too?" Adeline asked him with narrowed eyes and placed a hand on her hip not knowing the effect she was having on the angel, the angel himself was pretty confused at the effects she was having on him too. "N-no." He answered her with furrowed brows still not looking at her. "Hmpf, Don't know if I should be offended or pleased." Adeline said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Castiel heard the shower water turn on and left after he decided she was safe enough and wouldn't leave the hotel. He could still feel his vessel's heart pounding a bit harder than it usually did and was hoping his vessel would hold up since he still needed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You coming Addy?" Dean asked her as he got out and looked back at her. Adeline set her head on the window. "No." She got out. Dean looked over at Sam and he just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea why Addy had been quiet for the last two days and had barely said anything. Anytime the two of them asked her what was up she bit their heads off. Adeline watched them go into the little store and let out a small groan. She opened up her bag and searched for her pain medication but couldn't find it. She sighed frustrated and closed her eyes hoping that maybe sleep would take her and would stop the pain for a while.

She was almost asleep when Dean tossed a bag of books at her. "What the hell Dean?" She grumbled to him moving the books off of her. "Addy, you're going to believe this, some guy has been writing about us." Dean said as he got into the car ignoring Addy's grumbling.

Adeline picked up and book and grimaced at the cover. The guys were shirtless and had those nice abs that were usually featured on romance novels. She turned it over and read the little snippet on the back informing her what it was about. "Creepy." She commented to Dean's disappointment as she set the book down. She picked up the other one and saw the same two shirtless men on there and turned it over too, she started digging into the bag and found the first one turning it over as she did the others.

"Seems to me, I'm not in these creepy stalker novels. Thank goodness." Adeline commented as Dean drove. She cracked open the book in her hand. "You are Addy, the guy in the store knew your name. In fact, you're his favorite character." Sam told her. "What Adeline went through is inspiring, she's in so much pain but she still presses on. Totally my favorite of the siblings." Dean repeated what the guy told him.

Adeline frowned and started reading about how Dean had showed up at Sam's and Jessica's house after Sam found out the scores for LSAT.

"This freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean asked reading one of the books. Adeline laid on the other bed finishing up the one she started. Adeline frowned to herself when she saw Sam and Dean arguing about her, Sam had questioned when she left and Dean answered a while ago. Sam then asked him why and Dean ignored the question. When Sam told Dean again about how they should go find her Dean blew up and told Sam no, that she was not in the business anymore and how he had no intention of bringing her back in. Sam finally agreed that it was for the best and this way they would know she was safe. Unbeknownst to them that their sister's safety was coming to an end.

Adeline frowned and turned to the last chapter of the book figuring out what was coming next.

In a small town in Minnesota a girl was getting ready for a wedding. Her name was Adeline, She had long wavy hair that no matter what she did, she could not control it at all and green eyes that looked bored and out of it but if you took another look at them you would see that she had a slight hardness in her eyes as if she's seen things and been through things that no one else could even imagine. But despite her dazed out and helpless look Adeline was as sharp as a tack. It was how she was trained to be, to use her looks to her advantage, after all she didn't look like a threat. Especially in her white strapless gown, that showed off her bountiful curves.

Adeline snorted at the description of her body. She had nice hips and a butt, she knew that but her chest was not as bountiful as the book was making her out to be she was a c cup.

Adeline went back to reading the last chapter of the book.

Adeline couldn't help a smile come across her face in just a few minutes she would be married. She frowned thinking of her two brothers and how it would have been nice to have them here but danger seemed to follow them and she didn't want to risk the people here and she didn't want to be asked a million questions and told that she was out of her mind and that she could never have a normal life. She also didn't want Michael her husband to be to have to deal with her overprotective brothers.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she called out come in and saw her only bride's maid smile as she looked Adeline up and down. "You look beautiful Adeline, come on its time." She handed Adeline her bouquet and linked her arm around Adeline's.

"Michael is going to be so amazed, you clean up nicely. I knew you were beautiful but damn Ads, you're more than just beautiful, you look like you could be an angel." Her friend gushed and Adeline snorted at the comment.

Adeline heard the music coming from inside the church and smiled as her bride's maid kissed her cheek and said she would see her soon before she left to retrieve the rest of the party.

Adeline couldn't help but peek through the window of the small church and saw Michael walking around in circles. It was cute how he did that when he was nervous.

A cough sounded behind Adeline and she turned around dropping her bouquet in surprise at the sight of the man standing before her. Her smile fell away and her eyes narrowed a bit as she reached down to pick up her bouquet but the man beat her to it.

"Adeline, you look beautiful. Just like your mother." He told her handing her back the flowers. "What are you doing here….Dad…?" Adeline asked as she grabbed the flowers from him.

John smiled sadly at his daughter, "I know I don't deserve to be here after all I've done to you but, you're still my little girl Adeline." He said hesitantly and took a step closer to her to which she took a step back in turn.

"How did you find me?"

"I never lost you or I guess I should say I never lost Michael. I knew you ran off with him and he was easy to find, if you weren't with him, I might not have found you."

Adeline glared at her father wondering what he wanted now, on her wedding day at that. "Adeline, you're not safe here. Come on, we still have a chance to leave without anyone noticing." Her dad said stepping toward her again.

"I'm not leaving dad, I'm staying. I'm out of the business, just let me stay out and be happy for once in my freakin' life." Adeline growled.

John sighed he already knew what her answer would be. "So, no wedding invite huh. What are you going to tell your brothers?"

Adeline flinched at the mention of Sam and Dean. "Nothing, I'm not planning on telling them a thing and you better not either." Adeline grumbled. A thought hit her then and she turned her head around looking for her older brother. "Where's Dean?" She asked worried and she felt something cold clutch her heart. Please be alive, please don't say he's dead, that you got him killed on one of your stupid hunts she thought to herself.

"Don't worry he's safe. I just have to do something…." Her dad trailed off and Adeline sighed relived.

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to see my daughter's wedding for one thing." John told her steely eyed and Adeline knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine, sit in the back. Don't tell anyone who you are. I've told them my parents are dead and they don't know I have any brothers. Only Michael knows the truth." Adeline sighed frustrated. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

"You look beautiful." He said again and Adeline raised her eyebrow at him. It was very unlike her dad to compliment her let alone seem to actually care for her like he was doing.

"Thanks." She mumbled just as her bride's maid returned with the rest of wedding party. "Who's this?" She asked looking over at John.

"I volunteered to walk her down the aisle." John started ignoring his daughter's narrowed eyes.

"I'm a distant cousin, I've looked after her here and there after her parent's died, I'm just glad I made it in time for her wedding." John said not looking at his daughter. "That's wonderful, I'm sure Addy is glad you made it, just in time too."

Adeline rolled her eyes as John nodded then held out his arm for her. Adeline couldn't say no to him because it would cause questions she didn't want to answer so she sighed and held on to her father's arm lightly as people started walking down the aisle. "Don't let your guard down ever that's especially important now that you have someone you love and want to take care of." Her dad said keeping his voice low.

"Keep at least two weapons always on your person. Always buy extra salt." Her dad continued just as the wedding march started. They started walking slowly down the aisle and Adeline placed a smile on her face even though she wanted to roll her eyes as her dad kept telling her things she already knew. Her eyes caught Michael's and he looked over at her dad surprised but he seemed really happy as his eyes found hers again. Her dad stopped her right before she would meet Michael and he grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. Adeline kept smiling at Michael but turned her head when her dad whispered something that took her by surprise. Adeline was about to ask him a question but he kissed her forehead not letting her and then walked her to Michael and placed her hand in his but not before whispering something to Michael.

He squeezed her hand and tried to give her a smile before he went and sat down.

After the kiss that pronounced she was married Adeline looked around for her father and didn't see him among the crowd. She whispered something to Michael and he let go of her hand so she could go find him. She ran outside looking for him but didn't seem him around. She sighed confused and pissed off that he left just like that and met Michael to go off to her wedding party. She found later among the gifts something that her father left her along with a letter. She pocketed the note and took the present aside telling herself she would open the letter and box later when she was alone.

She was never able to open the box though as her wedding party came to a disastrous end. A demon was possessing one of the people and had killed quite a few people before Adeline was able to send him off. She looked around the room and saw blood everywhere and half her presents broken. She turned and looked at the bodies, her bride's maid being one of them. She ran a hand through her hair pissed off and then even more so when her rings got caught in a tangle.

Michael came over and helped her free. Adeline thanked him before walking over to look under the table and frowned when she saw the gift her dad had given was gone. "That was just a decoy, something to keep all of our attention away while whoever was with him grabbed that stupid box. Damn it dad, what the hell have you gotten into." Adeline cursed knowing she was now in danger.

Adeline looked over at her brothers and saw they were busy talking about something with each other so she tore the last chapter out of the book and pocketed it not wanting her brothers to find out that their dad came to her. She went over to the book Dean was reading and turned to the last chapter and saw once again it was about her. She tore that one out and Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow at her and were about to question what, she was doing. "Sex scene." She told them walking over with the book skimming the pages to see if there was anything else about her she needed to get rid of.

"So get this, there are Sam girls and Dean girls and Addy girls and… what's a slash fan?" Dean asked.

Adeline set down the book and went over to Dean and Sam curious about the turn of conversation and hid a knowing smile.

"As in…. Sam slash Dean…together." Sam said disgusted at the thought. Adeline smirked at her two brothers. "How cute." She grinned as Dean was trying to figure out what he meant. "Like, _together _together?"

"Yeah."

"They do know we're brothers, right?" Dean couldn't believe that people would actually put him and his brother together.

"Doesn't seem to matter. They also have Dean and Addy along with Sam and Addy and then some with all of us together." Sam sighed.

"Wow and you didn't stop when you found slash about you and Dean. Nice Sam, let's just get into the even more creepy stuff." Adeline rolled her eyes looking over Dean's shoulder.

"That's just sick." Dean felt violated and slammed the laptop closed. "We got to find this Carver Edlund."

"Yeah, that might not be so easy." Sam told Dean with crossed arms. "Why not?" Dean demanded.

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like Carver Edlund is a pen name."

"Somebody's got to know who he is."

"You could try the publisher." Adeline suggested picking up another supernatural book. She flipped through the pages and scowled when she read a bit about a scene with Dean. "Uh, no one likes that move Dean." Adeline said "Give me that." Dean grabbed the book from Adeline's hand. "Every girl I do that to loves it."

"They're lying to you, no one wants that done to them." Adeline shuddered picking up another book and she ripped out the last chapter. "Another sex scene?" Dean questioned. "Yes." Adeline lied. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that's why I was that guy's favorite character, it was because I was getting laid the most." Adeline said deadpanned. Dean and Sam both cringed then frowned not liking this topic. "I found the publisher." Sam said and they got packed up to go to her.

Adeline just listened as the publisher asked her brothers' questions about the series and then she asked, "What's June 7th 2005." Dean opened his mouth to say something and Sam furrowed his brows thinking. Adeline sighed. She really didn't want Dean to find out this way but they needed to find this author.

Adeline stepped around her brothers and smirked at the publisher. "On that day, around four thirty Adeline got married." The publisher nodded and before Dean could process this information she asked them another question. Sam looked over at gave her a small smile and a whispered thanks.

"Married Addy! You got married and didn't tell us? Any of us? I mean seriously, what's wrong with that picture?" Dean yelled as they left the building. "You never asked." Adeline rolled her eyes. This was why she didn't want to tell Dean. "We're family Addy and you didn't invite us to your wedding? My little sister is married and she never thought to mention it when we've been together for a few months now. Doesn't your husband miss you?" Dean grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. "Dean." Sam said trying to get Dean to calm down. Adeline frowned at him. "I'm sure he doesn't, what with him being dead and all." She told him with narrowed eyes. Dean let go of her arm shocked at the news and they all got into the car quietly and drove to the address they got. "So you didn't seem too surprised at the news Sam." Dean whispered angrily as Adeline was lost in her thoughts glaring out the window. "I knew and before you hound on me too, she was planning on telling you soon. She was trying to figure out a good time to mention it between all this hunting stuff.

Dean sighed angry but they had other problems to deal with so Dean decided to push the issue back until later. "I'm sorry Addy, but we'll talk about this later." Dean grumbled as he parked and got out of the car.

Adeline sighed she was in pain again and wished once more she would remember to buy tylenol or had stayed at a hotel until her cramps stopped. But she got out of the car ready to face whoever this stalker was.

Adeline watched her brothers trade each other looks and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at them and stepped up and pushed the doorbell herself. "You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked as the man in the bathrobe answered the door and Sam added. "The Chuck Shurley who wrote the supernatural books?"

"Maybe. Why?" The man asked them in a husky tired voice that Adeline couldn't help but like. "The Dean and Sam you've been writing about are these two." Adeline said pointing her thumbs back at the two of them. Chuck looked over at Adeline and he seemed to stand up a bit straighter. "Who are you?" He asked her. "I'm Adeline, you write about me too." Chuck shut the door in their faces.

"What? Did I sound crazy or something?" Adeline smirked over at Sam and he rolled his eyes at her as Dean rang the doorbell and Chuck opened it back up much to Adeline's surprise. She would've just ignored it or went took out her gun to get rid of the crazy nut jobs claiming the things they were.

"Look, uh, I appreciate your enthusiasm really, I do. It's always nice to uh hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He told them before trying to close the door again but Dean stopped him. "See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean said before he pushed open the door and Chuck had to move back. Adeline walked in behind Dean and went straight for the couch and sat down after moving a few things off it and cracked open the next supernatural book she was on.

"Now, wait a minute. Now this isn't funny."

"Damn straight it's not funny." Dean agreed.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it."

"Are you a hunter?" Dean questioned him then turned to Addy. "You want any input here?" He turned to her. "I'm good." Addy replied in a clipped tone.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked Chuck again. "No, I-I'm just a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons? And tulpas and changelings?" Dean asked stepping forward until Chuck was practically on Addy since he kept backing up. "Is this some kind of misery thing?" Chuck asked catching himself before he fell on her. Adeline took out a sucker out of her pocket and stuck it in her mouth watching the scene now as she moved her legs and Chuck sat down.

"Not a misery thing." Dean told him. "That's Sam." Dean said looking back at him. "And that's Dean." Sam said nodding a bit at Dean.

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters." Chuck argued. "I made them up! They're not real!"

"Get up, we're going to show you what's in our trunk." Dean grumbled grabbing Chuck's arm as Addy raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Yeah, I don't think that sentence is helping our case." Adeline said putting her feet back on the couch as Dean turned his glare to her.

"Are you coming?" Dean looked back at his sister when he realized she wasn't behind them. "No, I'm good. I've already seen the inside of your trunk." Adeline smirked as Sam coughed trying to hide a small laugh. Dean glared at her before he took Chuck and went outside. Adeline leaned back more on the couch and realized she was sitting on something. She pulled out a first draft of book. She frowned at the title that simply said "Adeline." Then she opened it up to see what it was about as she walked around the house snooping.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck questioned Dean looking up at him with surprise. "Yup, and this is real rock salt and these are real fake I.D.s." Dean told him and was basically showcasing their stuff. Chuck let out a slow chuckle impressed with the extent the three of them had went. "Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house." Chuck turned to leave hoping he could give them some posters and that they would leave.

"Chuck, stop. Wait." Dean called following him as Chuck turned to face him.

"Please, don't hurt me." Chuck held out his hands afraid of what could happen to him here. He read about things like this that could happen, where obsessed fans got too crazy and killed the person they were obsessed with and then took over their life.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam questioned Chuck wanting to get some answers. "Wait a minute, how do you know that?" Chuck asked him.

"The question is, how do you?" Dean turned the question back to him. "Cause, I wrote it." Chuck said confused at where this was going. "You kept writing?"

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt. But those books never came out." Sam and Dean shared a look and Chuck crossed his arms and gave out another nervous chuckle. "Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that… Did Phil put you up to this?" Chuck asked pointing a finger back at his neighbor's house.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam."

Chuck uncrossed his arms and looked at the two of them again confused. "The last names were never in the books… I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down." Chuck said looking at them in a new light. Then something hit him. "That's your sister in my house then?" Chuck questioned. Dean and Sam looked at each other again before Sam answered that it was. "Shit." He said and ran back inside with Dean and Sam following him wondering what was up.

Adeline was there on the couch right where they left her and she raised an eye brow at the three men starring at her. "A picture would last longer." She grumbled to them and got back to reading on what her brothers had been doing without her. Chuck kept starring down at her first with pity in his eyes, then sadness and then he was suspicious and looked around the room making sure everything was where he left it although he wasn't too sure if he actually remembered where he left things.

But he knew Adeline couldn't have been sitting there that whole time. He had wrote about her and knew she was terribly sneaky. A slight crunch broke him out of his thoughts and he watched as Adeline pulled out her sucker stick and put underneath his couch pillow. He sighed as she pulled out another one and he left her there knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her. Maybe this was all just a hallucination he thought as he poured himself a drink. Yes a hallucination that was all this was after all he had been working too hard. Chuck took a drink and looked back then groaned. "Oh, you're still there." He sighed.

"Yup."

"Not a hallucination." Chuck wanted to confirm what he already knew.

"Nope." Dean told him.

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a God." Chuck said seriously and the guys heard a snort coming from the couch. "You're not a God." Sam told him. "How else do you explain it? I wrote things then they come to life. Yeah, no I'm definitely a God. A cruel, cruel capricious God. The things I put you through, the physical beatings alone." Adeline couldn't help but wince at the memory and was glad her brothers couldn't see her.

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean said and Chuck cast a glance at his couch knowing she really wasn't in one piece. "I killed your father, I burned your mother alive and then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica. Then Adeline, aw don't even get me started on her." Chuck felt choked up and horrible about this.

"Chuck…" Sam started before Chuck continued his rant. "All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, you emotions…for entertainment." Dean had enough with this so he started walking towards Chuck. "You didn't toy with us Chuck, okay? You didn't create us."

Adeline herself had enough with listening to Chuck too no matter how much she liked his voice. "Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck asked her brothers. "Yeah." Dean answered with a sigh.

"The ghost ship?" "Yes, that too."

"I am so sorry. I mean horror is one thing but, to be forced to live bad writing. If I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

Adeline had walked closer to Chuck and pretend to comfort him as she gave him a half hug as he looked at her with his sad eyes again then walked away. Sam noticed she didn't have her sucker anymore and gave her a small frown figuring out what she did. Adeline noticed the frown and shrugged her shoulders. The guy deserved to have a lollipop stuck in his hair she thought crossing her arms remembering what she had read in the papers she found earlier.

"Chuck, you're not a God!" Dean said getting pretty angry and the scruffy looking man.

"We think maybe you're probably just psychic."

"No." Chuck shook his head at Sam and frowned before going to sit down at his desk. "If I were psychic do you think I would be writing? Writing is hard."

"It just seems like you're focused on our lives."

"Yeah, like laser focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean asked him catching Sam and Adeline's eyes. "Holy crap." Chuck said realizing something. "What?" Dean questioned.

"The, uh, latest book. It's uh kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Adeline asked with a yawn. Chuck once again looked up at her and seemed sad. "If you have something to say to me say it." Adeline growled as she slammed her hands on the desk. "No! I-I-I-I don't…" Chuck stumbled out. Dean grabbed Adeline's arm and gave it a yank and pulled her away from Chuck. "Weird how?" Dean repeated Adeline's question ignoring her glare.

"It's very vannegut."

Chuck explained after Dean asked a question that surprised both Sam and Adeline and gave them a copy of what he had wrote. They turned to leave but Adeline stayed behind and Chuck couldn't help but squirm at her gaze. "Don't keep what you've wrote about me." Adeline told him as she took out the papers she took out from the draft she found. Chuck looked at her with wide eyes. Adeline sighed and told herself to calm down. "I mean go ahead and keep the sex and all that. That's good stuff right there, I mean don't write my secrets down Chuck. They're supposed to be… well secret." Adeline whispered to him as she bent down to his level. "I also don't appreciate you gathering all my last chapter stories and making a book into them alone." She pointed back down at the thick first draft. "I also saw you added some new stuff in there Chuck. Take it out, the new stuff is fiction. It would ruin the true story of things." Adeline winked at Chuck before she turned around. "Wait." He whispered and Adeline turned back with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry about…well everything." Adeline saw that he was genuine and sighed. "Well thanks…" She turned to go but he stopped her again. "The drugstore is just a few blocks from here."

Adeline turned back to Chuck with a raised eyebrow and a grimace. "Don't get creepy on me Chuck." She told him before she left. Adeline had Dean stop at the drugstore so she could get some pain medication and they saw a laundromat across the street so they decided to stop on over there to wash their clothes.

"I'm sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself. My head hurts." Dean said and Adeline turned to glance at him before her attention back to the window. She was waiting for her pain meds to kick in.

"There's got to be something this guy is not telling us." Sam said before moving to another washing machine.

"Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth." Dean read aloud and Adeline turned to listen.

"Stop it."

"Stop it,' Sam said."

"Guess what you do next?" Dean asked playing around with his brother. Sam turned away from Dean.

"Sam turned his back on Dean. His face brooding and pensive. Adeline on the other hand was pressing her lips together enjoying the scene as she sat on the washer, her brothers' were a nice escape at times and she realized how much she had missed them."

Dean looked at her surprised and she was glaring at him in turn.

"I mean, I don't know how he's doing it. I can't see your face but those are definitely your brooding and pensive shoulders." Dean told Sam choosing not to comment about Adeline's thoughts.

"You just though I was a Dick." Dean read. "Adeline, were did you learn this language." Dean frowned in disapproval reading Adeline's thoughts about him.

Sam turned around surprised, "The guy's good." Sam admitted before getting back to his laundry.

"Oh… that explains it." Dean commented on something he just read. Adeline frowned at Dean wondering what he had just read. He better tell her or she was going to out something up his…

"Jeeze, Addy." Dean looked over at her. "It's just uh…well I know you're on your…thing now and that's why….you've been so moody." Adeline jumped down from the washing machine she was sitting on and left the laundromat.

"Seriously Dean?" Sam asked him crossing his arms. "She was going to get angry either way. In fact I would say she would've been angrier if I didn't tell her." Dean sighed then stood up and started putting in Adeline's laundry. Sam raised a brow at him. "She'll get over it faster this way. She also wasn't mad about me figuring out that… was on her…Well anyways she's still kind of ticked of that comment I made about her husband. Which I don't think she has a right, I mean she kept that from us Sam. Aren't I aloud to be angry at her for not inviting me to the wedding, to at least meet the fellow marrying my little sister? I mean what if he wasn't good enough for her? Adeline's pretty spacey at times and she could have been taken advantage of." Dean frowned angry at the thought.

Sam sighed, "I don't think it was like that. Adeline seemed to have really loved the guy."

"We can take it. Just spit it out." Dean told Chuck. They had got a call from Chuck and he wanted them to come over so he could tell them about the new chapter he just wrote in person.

"You especially are not going to like this." He told Dean frowning.

"I didn't like Hell." Dean had retorted back to him. Chuck sighed before spitting out about how it was about Lilith and how she was coming for Sam.

Sam laughed when Chuck read the part of the fiery throws of demonic passion and Adeline couldn't help but snort at the idea. She also had noticed the sucker she put in Chuck's hair was still in their so her grin didn't go away when Dean and Sam started bickering again.

"It's just a first draft." Chuck said feeling a bit insulted. Adeline sat down next to Chuck and patted his leg.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl." Dean said remembering the small child."

Adeline frowned and turned to Chuck. His eyes widened at her slightly narrowed ones. "No, uh this time she's a comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana." Chuck corrected them.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the fiery demonic whatever?"

"I don't know. That hasn't come to me yet."

Adeline listened as they all started talking again about the possibility of Lilith and Sam. Chuck was distracted so Adeline took the sucker and pulled it out ripping out some hair in the process as Chuck yelped in pain. She looked at the sucker and frowned ignoring how Dean was calling her a child. This was her favorite flavor and it was wasted. She sighed disappointed in herself just as Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the sofa. "Drop the candy and come on." Adeline dropped the sucker on the ground and followed Dean out the door.

Dean looked over at Adeline in the back seat and saw she was lost in thought as Sam read what Chuck had wrote. "The minivan accident wasn't that bad but Dean was still seeing stars as he scratched the pink flower band aids on his face. Meanwhile Addy had tripped over her untied shoe laces and slammed her head against the corner of a table, causing a slight concussion and a bloody forehead.

Sam was telling Dean how this all was crazy and that Dean wouldn't have pink flower band aids on his face and how Adeline was smart enough not to trip on her own shoelaces. "You okay back there Ads?" Dean questioned her as Sam prattled about. Adeline looked up and blinked at him before nodding her head. Adeline frowned as Dean and Sam decided they would run. She tried shaking her head to get rid of the slight fog that had fell over it. But it wasn't going away.

Sam looked back at a sleeping Adeline and frowned at her new shoes. "Was that really necessary?" Sam asked referring to her velcro shoes. "Yes, this way she won't trip on her untied shoes. She's out of it Sammy, she didn't even move when I put on her new shoes."

"And we're taking her to Chuck's because….?"

"He can keep an eye on her there."

Dean had carried Adeline and set her on the couch before he and Sam left for lunch. Chuck looked over at Adeline nervous to have just her in the house. He knew they were going to bring her there but he still couldn't get over the fact that she was real and that she had lived through so much pain.

"I'm sorry about your daughter, I know how much you loved her. Same with Michael." Chuck whispered from his desk.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry you had to see all of that." She said back to him. Chuck jumped up spooked by the sound of her voice. Adeline was getting off the couch and was making her way to Chuck as Chuck was telling her to stop that she might injure herself. She waved his concerns off and was soon sitting across from him. "So your life must suck, seeing what my brothers and I have been through." Adeline commented tiredly.

Chuck frowned she wasn't supposed to be tired. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Adeline rolled her eyes, "No, my soul has apparently broken in two and now it's repairing itself slowly, according to a certain angel. How about you Chuck, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm….coping…" Chuck answered truthfully. Adeline gave him a smile and leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. "You aren't supposed to be tired….you almost seem drugged up." Chuck told her with a frown. Adeline frowned too, she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"It will be fine." She waved off Chuck's concerns and before she knew it she fell asleep. Chuck sighed, this was a little off. She would of eventually had fallen asleep in that chair she was just supposed to ask him questions about her brothers about how they were holding up emotionally and all that. Chuck sighed and wrote Adeline a note before placing it in her jacket pocket hoping she would find it later and get the answers to help calm some part of her.

Adeline woke up confused about where she was and looked around before remembering where she was, she was in Chuck's house but it seemed pretty Chuckless at the moment. Adeline got up and ended up tripping on the Velcro that had come undone when she was sleeping. Her head knocked painfully on Chuck's desk and she could feel the blood pouring down. She got up slowly and sat down on the floor her back against the couches. She heard Chuck's door opening and heard the footsteps of her brother.

"Adeline?! Chuck?!" Dean called through the house.

"Present." Adeline mumbled and heard Dean approaching her. Dean took a look at her and helped her stand up before going to find something to stop the bleeding. He pushed a towel against Adeline's head and she couldn't help but wince. "I feel a massive headache coming on." Adeline commented.

"I would hit you in the head for that comment but you've already seem to have done that to yourself." Dean gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes but winced at the movement. "I'm never wearing these shoes again." Adeline looked down at the stupid Velcro shoes and frowned. "Seems fair to me. Also you have to stay awake for twenty four hours. I actually should really get you to the hospital." Dean told her and she frowned. "I'm good."

"I'm good, she says as blood is pooling out of her forehead." Dean said mocking her. Chuck came back in just then with some beer. "What the hell Chuck, I told you to watch her!" Dean shouted at him. "You knew what was going to happen to me, to her and you let it happen!" Dean got up from taking care of his sister and turned on Chuck. "Please don't yell at me." Chuck said softly. "Every damn thing you write about us comes true and you left Addy here alone knowing this was going to happen. Also I feel like you're not telling us something."

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck asked him backing away as Dean approached him. "How do you know, what you know for starters!" Adeline winced at all the yelling it was making her head hurt worst. "Dean…" She said quietly.

"I don't know how I know I just do." Chuck answered him. "That's not good enough." Dean said and grabbed Chuck by his jacket and pinned him against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this?!"

"Dean, let him go." A stern familiar voice said. Adeline sighed at the sound of Castiel's voice but was glad he was there since she couldn't have stopped Dean from harassing Chuck. "This man is to be protected." He finished.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He's a prophet of the Lord." Dean looked at Cas seeing he was very serious then turned to Adeline to get her thoughts on this. Castiel looked over and was frowned at the state Adeline was in. "You…you're Castiel aren't you. It's an honor to meet you, Chuck." Castiel looked back at Chuck. "It's an honor to meet you Chuck, I admire your work." Castiel told him as he glanced back down at Adeline wondering if she would let him heal her this time. Adeline for her part had snorted at Castiel's choice of words as he looked at her. "From any other guy that would have been flirting." Adeline smirked at the thought of Castiel actually flirting with her. Dean glared at her quickly then turned to Cas. "Whoa, what? This guy, a prophet?" Dean got out as Castiel picked up packet titled Adeline. Adeline saw what he had picked up and surprised herself by getting up with lighting speed and snatched the thing from him. "You're a little young for this kind of stuff." Adeline told him as she started swaying a little, she would have fell but Castiel was now gripping her arms. "I was here when the earth was made, I'm older than you and yet you tell me I'm too young." Castiel furrowed his brows as he brought two fingers to Adeline's forehead and healed the wound there. "Thanks, for that. I'm pretty sure Dean was letting me bleed to death." Dean turned his glare to Adeline then looked at Castiel who was frowning at Adeline's comment, "This is the guy that decides our fate?"

"He doesn't decide anything, he's a mouthpiece, a conduit for the inspired word." Castiel said as he looked Adeline over before letting her go with a frown. He picked up one of the supernatural books that was laying on the nearby table and started flipping through it.

"The word? The word of God? Like a new, new testament?" Dean questioned the angel and Adeline frowned at the idea of that.

"One day these books will be known as the Winchester gospel." Castiel told them.

"You got to be kidding me." Chuck, Adeline and Dean and said not believing what was happening.

"I am not...kidding you." Castiel said slowly so they would get his point. Dean gave him a face saying this is not happening and Chuck excused himself and went upstairs quickly. Adeline sat down with a groan to the news Castiel looked down at her wondering if she was in pain. She sounded in pain he was about to ask her but Dean asked him a question. So he looked back up.

"Him…really?"

"You should've seen Luke." Castiel said recalling the sights of him.

"Why'd he get tapped?" Dean asked Castiel as he walked around still digesting the news.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen." Castiel was looking down at Adeline again and Adeline met his eyes silently asking him what? But Castiel couldn't decipher the look so he continued talking about how the prophets worked. Then Castiel told them that what the prophet has written shall come to pass. Dean got up in a hurry walked out the door. "Sure, Dean I would love to go check on Sam with you thanks for asking." Adeline said annoyed. Castiel looked down at her confused. "But he didn't ask you." He said. Adeline rolled her eyes at the angel. "You're right Blue eyes, he didn't." Adeline agreed with him and he nodded at her before he left her. Dean burst through Chuck's front door surprising Adeline. "Come on, Addy!" Dean called to her as if she was at fault for getting left behind. Adeline got off the couch and went to go sit in the Impala's passenger seat.

She was still sitting there waiting for Sam and Dean to come out so they could leave. A few minutes passed and Adeline was done waiting in the car so she got out and went to the soda machine and placed a few quarters in and got a can of cream soda just as Dean came out, he saw her and walked over to her. Sam wants to stay. "Why?" Adeline asked wondering the hell got to Sam. Dean sighed then looked at the soda machine.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I am fresh out of options. So, please. I need some help." Dean prayed surprising Adeline. "I'm praying okay, come on." Dean stated and Adeline raised a brow but didn't comment as she opened her soda and took a sip. "Please." Dean called and closed his eyes.

Adeline thought she heard something and looked over at where it came from and saw Castiel standing there. She took another sip of her soda and turned back to Dean.

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean." Castiel said walking over to Dean but not before glancing over at Adeline. "So does this mean you'll help me?" Dean asked the angel. "I'm not sure what I could do." Castiel told him.

Adeline frowned as they continued talking, she felt like she was interrupting something that should've been just the two of them.

"Dean! Dean!" Castiel was calling out to Dean who was walking away now he looked over at Adeline who just shrugged her shoulders at the angel she wasn't getting into this. Dean stopped and turned around. "If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all. An archangel will appear and destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce, they are absolute. They are heaven's most terrifying weapon." Adeline smiled getting what Castiel was saying so she dismissed herself from the conversation and went to sit in the impala she was soon joined by Dean and soon enough they had brought Chuck back to the motel.

Adeline had opted to stay in the car and wasn't all that surprised when Castiel appeared next to her in the back. "Why aren't you with your brother and the prophet?"

"Three is a crowd." Adeline told him with a small smile not wanting to tell him the real reason was because she was in so much pain and didn't want to move, she also didn't want to take the pain medicine she bought earlier thinking maybe she had a bad reaction to it earlier. "What do you mean? Three is not a crowd." Adeline rolled her eyes. "It's an expression Cas, meaning I don't want to get in the way." Castiel nodded looking at Adeline's eyes, they were clearer than earlier. "I think an angel was messing with your mind today." Castiel told her his thoughts, when he touched her earlier he felt that another angel had done the same.

"Was he the one that made me jump into the edge of the table?" Adeline asked annoyed, why angels couldn't just leave her alone she had no idea.

"He seemed to have meant well, I notices that nothing is gone from your memories expect the parts that were erased before I met you. I think he just wanted you to relax for awhile."

"Yes, because putting me in a fog relaxes me." Adeline said sarcastically Castiel nodded at her glad she saw his point. Adeline sighed at the angel, "That was sarcasm Blue eyes."

"I see."

"You what else he did to me, he made me confused and I feel like that confusion made me forget something on my own. I think he was helping me forget." Adeline sighed closing her eyes. Castiel frowned at the thought thinking she was probably right he turned to her to voice it but saw her face in a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "Nothing." Adeline groaned. Couldn't an hour go by without anyone picking up that something was wrong with her?

"You're in pain, let me heal you. Show me where it hurts."

"That is not going to happen." Adeline told him not even wanting to think of Castiel touching her there. She opened her eyes and saw how close his face was to hers. Again she couldn't help but think about how blue his eyes were, so beautiful. She sighed and turned away from him and heard a slight flapping sound. She turned her head a little and confirmed Castiel was gone.

Adeline walked up to Dean once they got to the motel they were staying at tonight and placed some torn out chapters from a book in front of him. He looked at her questioningly and she sighed. "They're not sex scenes. This is the part of my life I'm willing to share with you at the moment." She said motioning to the chapters. "You can talk to Sam about it if you need to talk or yell. Just please don't come to me." She turned to leave Dean be but stopped. "I did think about inviting you and Sam to the wedding, don't think I didn't want you there." She told him before she went to go shower Sam stopped her by lightly grabbing her elbow. "What all did you give him? My wedding, along with a hunt I went on a week after, you might want to read them too." She answered knowing Sam wanted to know if she was planning on telling him the other thing. "So no…Kayla."

"No Kayla, not yet." Adeline grumbled as she walked into the bathroom. She probably wouldn't tell Dean about her for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You don't seem upset." A voice said behind Adeline. She turned around in her bar seat and saw Castiel. "No, know why. I didn't know Adam but I wouldn't be surprised if there were more 'Adams." Adeline said as she turned back around and ordered another shot. "There was only one Adam." Castiel told her and Adeline let out a breath slowly. "Oh, you funny angel you." Adeline rolled her eyes and drank her shot. "I don't understand." Castiel cocked his head at her. "It's not important. Why don't you sit down have a load off?" Adeline gestured to the seat next to her. Castiel sat down and turned to her, "Why do I need to have a load off?"

Adeline chose to ignore the angel as her beer came and she drank it in silence and Castiel watched her wondering what she meant and if in fact she was truly upset at finding out she had another brother. Another thing was bothering him though. "Do you hate me?" Castiel asked her and Adeline turned to him in surprise. "I thought you couldn't pick up social cues, let alone care about what people think."

Castiel stayed silent waiting for her to answer and Adeline sighed defeated. "No. I just don't care for you at times. You can be a dick but once in a while you show another side of yourself. I like to think that's the real you." Adeline commented surprising Castiel and herself before getting off her barstool. "It's getting late Angel Boy, I have books to read, hunting to do." Adeline said trying to dismiss herself but Castiel followed her outside and walked behind her for a few blocks.

"This is the part where you are supposed to leave." Adeline whispered into the night air. Castiel stayed silent as he followed her. "Are you turning into a stalker? A psycho murderer? Are you going to follow me back to my motel room and then kill me?" Adeline asked turning around to face Castiel. Castiel looked at her with wide eyes wondering where the questions were coming from. "I would never kill you let alone hurt you!" He argued. Adeline raised her brow and took in the angel then nodded liking what she saw in his expression just then and reached into her pocket and pulled out two suckers. She unwrapped one and stuck it in her mouth then she closed the space between her and Castiel and grabbed his hand. She took the other sucker and placed it in there then closed his hand over it before she let go and stepped back from him. "A present, for you. Now stop following me, it's creepy." Adeline told him before she turned around and walked away leaving Castiel alone on the dark sidewalk.

Castiel looked down at his hand surprised, it felt warm from where Adeline had touched it and he felt the warmth spreading throughout his vessel. He pocketed the gift and looked up at Adeline's retreating back that he could make out from a distance. "No one's ever given me a gift before." He said softly before he heard his brothers in Heaven calling for him.

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean answered a question Sam had asked him but Adeline was too busy looking around the warehouse with narrowed eyes. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting in here." She told her brothers as the electricity cracked somewhere. "What the hell?" Dean commented looking at the place. "Looks like a bomb went off." Sam added. Adeline thought she heard a slight buzzing sound and was looking around for the cause but she couldn't find anything that would have caused it. "There was a fight here." "Between who?" Sam had asked his brother. Adeline pointed her flashlight at something, "Angels." Adeline told her brothers as they came over towards her. "Adeline, Sam." Dean got there attention and walked over to Cas who was lying on the ground. Adeline stopped when she got close enough to see him and frowned she didn't feel any tingly feeling or cold like she usually did when Castiel was around her. "That's not Castiel." She said mostly to herself as her brothers rushed up to get him up. "What's going on?"

"Take it easy, Cas… are you okay?" Dean asked him. "Castiel…I'm not Castiel. It's me." The man told them as Adeline was making her way out of the warehouse. She stopped at the sign she saw earlier and frowned. "Something horrible went down here." She murmured before she left the warehouse leaving Dean and Sam to deal with the man.

"You mind slowing down, you're giving me angina." Dean said as Jimmy stuffed another burger into his mouth. Adeline was watching him impressed with the speed and the quantity. "When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked him. "I don't know months." He said before he continued scarfing down food. Adeline watched him pretty amused at her brothers' discomfort and Jimmy's eating habit. Jimmy looked up at her feeling her stare he met her eyes for a few seconds before dropping them. Jimmy hadn't spoken to her yet but he would sometimes look at her when he thought Adeline wouldn't notice.

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an Angel battle royal."

"All I remember is there was a flash of light, and I, uh woke up, and I was just, you know, like me again." Jimmy answered Sam with a mouthful. "So, what Cass just ditched out of your meat suit?"

"I don't really know." Jimmy answered tired of the questions. Why couldn't they get that he really didn't know anything. "Cass said he wanted to tell us something. Do you remember what that was?" Adeline asked Jimmy. Jimmy looked over at her surprised she actually said the angel's name. From what could remember Castiel was always bothered she never referred to him by his name. "Sorry." Jimmy shook his head at her. "Come on, what do you know?" Dean asked him wondering if he remembered anything.

Jimmy set down his burger and thought for a second. "My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois and I have a family." Jimmy told them surprising them all. Adeline frowned in thought she didn't like the sound of this. "A wife and a daughter….Claire." He continued. He stood up and told them he had to go home. Dean told Jimmy to stay put and he and Sam went outside to talk leaving Adeline to watch him. She was looking at Jimmy and Jimmy wouldn't meet her eyes. "Do you have any pictures of them?" Adeline asked him wondering about it. Jimmy took out his wallet and handed a picture to Adeline. Adeline looked it over and smiled sadly at it, It was a picture of Jimmy and his wife with their daughter Claire standing in front of them, It looked like it was taken almost a year ago. "I'm sorry for your loss." Jimmy told her quietly and Adeline looked at him with a frown. "Ah, so you do remember other things. That's why you kept sneaking glances at me." Adeline sighed. Jimmy couldn't stop the red that showed up in his cheeks for a few seconds and Adeline watched him amused.

Adeline took out her own wallet from her back pocket and pulled out a worn picture and handed it to Jimmy. Jimmy reached out and took the picture and saw an Adeline with a smile that lite up her face, her long hair was blowing in the wind and she was holding a toddler in her arms who was smiling up at her mom. "Why are you showing me this?" Jimmy asked her. "It's only fair, after all you showed me a picture of your family." She told him handing him back his picture. Jimmy handed hers back and they sat thinking to themselves. "Claire is very pretty." Adeline told him and Jimmy nodded agreeing. "K…Kayla, was very cute. You looked very happy in that picture." Adeline nodded and pulled out a sucker from her pocket and held on out to Jimmy who shook his head. Adeline shrugged her shoulders and put it back enjoying the quiet comfort she was having with Jimmy. "I'm sorry about Castiel too, I know you guys were friends." Jimmy said breaking the silence. Adeline raised her eyebrow at him, "We weren't friends. Never even called him by his name." She grumbled crossing her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Jimmy looked over at Adeline and saw her frowning. "It bothered him." He whispered and Adeline looked over at him wondering what he was going on about. "How you never called him by his name." Jimmy answered her look. Adeline was about to ask him something else but Sam and Dean came back in. "Can you take me home?" He asked Dean. Dean sighed as Sam told him he couldn't go home and Jimmy stood and walked around the room before facing them again. "What do you mean I can't go home?" He asked them.

"There's a good chance you have a bull's eye on your back." Dean told him. "What, from who?" Jimmy asked them thinking they were crazy. Sam and Dean looked at each other then they cast a glance at Adeline's frown. "Demons." Dean told him.

"Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?"

"I don't know information, maybe."

"I don't know anything!" Jimmy shouted at him and Adeline rolled her eyes. He did know some things just not anything dealing with Castiel or the angels it seemed. "I know." Dean sighed. "Look, I'm done. Okay. With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home."

"I don't think you do understand." Jimmy told Dean. "I've shot and stabbed and healed, and my body's been dragged all over the earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I'm done! I've given enough, okay?" Jimmy continued and eyed Adeline who was looking out the window so he figured he wasn't going to be getting any help from her. "Look until we know what's going on, the safest place is with us." Sam told him trying to calm him down. Jimmy sighed, "How long?" Sam looked over at Adeline then at Dean before looking back at Jimmy. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam answered.

Jimmy walked past Dean and Sam stepped in front of him blocking him from the door. "Where are you going?" Dean asked turning back. "To see my wife and daughter, okay? Adeline, help me out here." Jimmy looked over at her before turning back to Sam. "Leave Adeline out of this. You're not going anywhere, you're just gonna put those people in danger."

"So, what now I'm a prisoner?" Jimmy couldn't believe what was happening here, he just wanted to go home and see his family and forget this ever happened to him. "Harsh way to put it." Sam told him.

"We'll take turns watching him." Sam told the others. Adeline raised her eyebrow at him then said she would take first watch. Sam and Dean laid down on the beds trying to fall asleep. Adeline had stayed sitting in her chair and Jimmy came over to sit across from her. "They're right, you could put them in danger." She whispered to him after about an hour of silence. "They're my family, can't you guys just take me there, check things out and take care of anything that would harm them or me?"

Adeline placed her arms behind her head and set her feet on the table. "We could, but that would take us putting the whole 'stopping the seals being broken thing' to a pause. Which would bring doomsday." Jimmy sighed seeing her point but, he didn't have to like it. "So what all do you remember?" Adeline asked him curious. "Not too much. I just remember Castiel being bothered about the nicknames and how he felt sad for you at times because of what happened to you." Jimmy told her. Adeline nodded and closed her eyes. "Aren't you worried I'm going to run?" he asked her seeing her relax in the chair. "Nope, you won't run, at least not right now. It's too early, it would be easy to track you down. Also I'm not asleep yet. Even if I was, you are severely underestimating me." Adeline told him and Jimmy realized she was telling the truth.

Sam got up about half an hour later and said Jimmy could sleep in the bed. Sam turned to look over at Adeline and saw that she was asleep. He frowned at her and sat down in the chair. After a few hours Sam stood up restless and walked around a bit he stopped when he heard Jimmy shift in the bed. He watched him for a moment before he left the motel, there was only one thing that would fix his restlessness and anxiety and that was the demon blood he held in his flask.

Adeline had heard Sam leave and she wasn't too surprised to hear Jimmy get up and he leave himself. Adeline sighed and got up from her chair and stretched to get the kinks out before she followed him outside. She looked around to see where Sam had went but she didn't see him anywhere. Sam has been acting weird lately. Adeline thought back to the few times she had heard him leave their motel room. What in the world was sneaking out to do at night? She asked herself as she followed Jimmy. She had followed him to the bus stop and Jimmy jumped when she put a hand on his shoulder. "Caught ya." She grinned smugly at him. Jimmy scowled at her and was waiting for her to drag him back, he wasn't going back without a fight though but Adeline had took her hand off of him and placed them in her pockets before she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Aren't you going to take me back?" He asked her. "No, honestly, you're not my problem. Run away don't run away. Doesn't matter to me." She told him. "Why are you here then?" he asked her wondering if this was some trick. "I like riding buses, they're fun." She told him with a smirk and Jimmy sighed but not before botching the small backpack Adeline had on her back. About an hour later the bus came and Jimmy and Adeline hoped in and sat down in the back. They were silent for a little while but then Jimmy started telling Adeline about what happened six months ago to him. Adeline for her part listened silently and leaned back closing her eyes letting him talk about his life before Castiel and how Castiel took him as vessel.

"What were you doing anyways?" Dean asked amused that Sam had let not only Jimmy get away but Adeline too. "I was getting a coke." Sam lied. Dean arched a brow, "I hope it was a refreshing coke." He smiled at Sam as he brushed his teeth. Sam sighed and hurried to get their stuff together and into the impala.

"Maybe they're together." Sam said as Dean drove. "Maybe. Why would she run off with him? She didn't seem very interested in him." Sam cursed realizing a reason. "She wanted to help bring him back to his family." Sam sighed. "Hiya guys." A new voice said causing Dean to swerve surprised. "Nice." Anna told him when he got back in control of the wheel.

"Anna, you look good." Dean smiled back at her. "Hardly appropriate right now Dean."

"Castiel was dragged out of Jimmy back to heaven, I don't know why but it's a bad thing for an angel to be dragged out like that. The demons will now be after Jimmy. I can't believe you let him go."

"Yeah, well talk to that one." Dean nodded his head towards Sam. Anna looked over at Sam and frowned. "Sam, you seem different." She pondered before turning back to Dean. "Find Jimmy." She told him before she left.

"So this is your home, huh weird." Adeline observed as her and Jimmy stood in the driveway. Jimmy turned to her with a frown. "What's weird about it?" He asked her confused. Adeline didn't answer him and instead thought about the house she had around her. To think Jimmy lived somewhat close to one of her safe houses. Maybe she would drop by and stay for a while. "Well, are you going up to the door or are you just going to hang around here all day?" Adeline raised her brow at him questioning. Jimmy made it up to his front door slowly and took a breath before he rang the doorbell. Amelia Novak answered the door and was surprised to see her husband who she thought dead and a girl standing behind him. "We…um we stopped looking for you." Amelia got out after the initial shock of seeing him there.

"I'm so sorry." Jimmy apologized. "You were dead." Amelia breathed out to him. Adeline turned around giving them some privacy as she tuned them out, she really wanted to go but she knew she had to stay for a bit to make sure there wasn't going to be any threat to Jimmy. She sighed realizing she might actually have to take up residence in her home again. A few minutes passed before Amelia looked behind Jimmy's shoulder and asked who the girl behind him was. "Adeline, her name is Adeline." Jimmy said turning his head and watched as she turned around at the sound of her name, she nodded her head at Amelia before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a sucker. "And… what is Adeline doing here?" Amelia asked thinking the worst that her husband had found a younger, prettier girl and was here to get a divorce settled.

"She is here because…." Jimmy started then looked back at Adeline unsure as to why exactly she was here.

"Hello Mrs. Novak, I'm here because he needs someone to keep an eye on him after to make sure he doesn't go." Adeline made the gesture for crazy. "I work at the Psych clinic he was in. Can we come in, it's kind of cold out here and Jimmy here can explain what's been going on for the past year. Amelia nodded and moved letting Jimmy and Adeline in. "I'll wait here and you two can talk." Adeline said sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. Amelia nodded and her and Jimmy went to talk in another room.

As soon as they were out of sight Adeline got up and started looking for anything odd around the house. "Who are you?" A girl asked as Adeline came out of a room. "You must be Claire, your father talked a lot about you." Adeline told the girl ignoring the question as she stepped passed her and went down another room. "Is my dad okay?" She asked softly and Adeline turned around to face the girl. "Honestly, he probably won't be for a while." The girl nodded and had tears in her eyes and Adeline sighed. "Look kid, sometimes we go through things. Things that change us, sometimes for the better or for the worse. The thing is no matter what happens you get up and walk and sometimes it takes other people to help us walk." Adeline said not sure if Claire would understand or not but Claire nodded taking what she said in. "Why are looking around the house?" Claire then asked her. "Because I think your house is interesting, I was actually thinking of buying a house around here and a lot of the houses in an area like this usually have the same floorplan." Adeline answered her then pulled out a sucker out of her pocket and handed it to Claire. "This will be our secret okay. Adults usually don't like it when others look around the house without permission." Claire nodded accepting the candy and turned and left Adeline to look around, when she could see nothing out of the ordinary she sat back down at the kitchen table.

Adeline looked back towards the front door and frowned when she saw some sulfur there. "Of course it couldn't have been this easy." She sighed. Just as Amelia and Jimmy came out of the room they were in. Amelia went upstairs real quick and Jimmy walked over to Adeline. "You're invited to stay for dinner, we also have a guest room you can use until you deem me better." He told her. Adeline frowned she really didn't want to be here that long, it a family environment. "Right," She mumbled defeated as she heard Amelia and Claire come down the stairs. Jimmy walked over to Claire and Adeline couldn't help but watch them and feel a pang of envy. She turned and saw Amelia was watching her.

"Do you have any children?" She asked and Adeline shook her head. "Never had the chance." She lied and Amelia nodded feeling awkward around the women her husband brought home with him. "Would you like turkey or roast beef on your sandwich?"

"Turkey." She answered her taking out her phone and texted the address that she was at to Dean. Amelia placed a sandwich down in front of Adeline then made one for everyone else. Jimmy sat down and picked up his sandwich. "Daddy, aren't you going to say grace?" Adeline watched Jimmy look at her and saw the pain in eyes as he said, "No, honey, I don't think I am." He said and sniffling. Adeline felt uncomfortable here witnessing all of this. Damn it Castiel, look what you did to this poor family. She thought.

The doorbell rang breaking her thoughts and she turned so she could see who was at the door. Jimmy turned too and got up and Adeline frowned as they walked to another room. How the hell am I supposed to keep you safe if walk into another room with someone would be a threat? Adeline got up and saw Jimmy beating Roger. So he was a demon she thought watching him, Amelia came in and screamed for him to stop but Jimmy said no and said he was a demon and for Amelia to run. Jimmy turned to Adeline and she nodded taking his place as Jimmy gathered up his family.

Adeline kicked "Roger" in the side as he started getting up. "You guys are nasty little things, won't stay down when you're kicked." Adeline grumbled in annoyance as the demon used his weight against Adeline and knocked her down before straddling her. "Poor little Adeline Winchester, lost her family and is now trying to make up for her past mistakes." The Demon mocked her as he punched her throat so she couldn't talk back. Adeline glared at the demon and got in a few punches and kicks before the demon smashed the table lamp against her head dazing her. "You don't seem to stay down either." The demon said annoyed stepping on her stomach then left her so he could go grab Claire.

Adeline wheezed in pain and felt blood coming down the side of her face and clutched her hands to her stomach. She prayed the demon didn't rupture anything then turned around slowly and grabbed Ruby's knife that she stole from Dean and walked slowly to the room. She saw "Roger" standing there and she pounced and slit his throat before he could do anything. Adeline swayed and would've fell if Dean didn't catch her. She would've said some sarcastic remark but she groaned in pain and closed her eyes letting the darkness take her.

"You used to be strong enough to gank Alistair." Adeline heard faintly but she didn't hear anything else after that. She realized she need to take in gulp full of air and she did just that but groaned at the pain it brought her. Great was one of her ribs broken she thought miserably. She realized she was lying on something and tried opening her eyes and had to blink a bit before her vision came. She heard her brothers talking about something but she didn't have the strength to put together what they were saying. She looked up and was surprised to see Jimmy's face above hers leaning against the window. His eyes were closed and Adeline frowned trying to get up off his lap.

"Whoa, don't move Addy. That demon did serious damage to you." Sam told her when he noticed her slight movement. "That was freakin' stupid what you did Addy. Helping Jimmy escape like that. What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asked her looking at her from the mirror, his eyes blazing in anger.

"I didn't help him escape, Sam was the one who left his post. I just followed Jimmy and kept an eye on Jimmy till you could find us, which you did." Adeline rasped weakly. Her throat was killing her along with the pain she felt across her chest.

"It was stupid Adeline, what if we didn't make it in time? A few seconds later and you would have been killed." Dean argued with her. He was seriously worried about her condition. He had checked her over and saw her bruised ribs and footprint shaped bruise on her stomach along with the head injury that he patched up quickly for her.

"But you weren't and I'm alive." Adeline said weakly and swung her arms around slowly then grimaced at the pain it brought her. Dean frowned and would've told her she was stupid again but Sam's phone rang. He turned to Jimmy and woke him up. "Hey, it's your wife." He said handing the phone to him and despite Sam and Dean's protest not to move Adeline slowly swung her legs off the seat and got up from Jimmy's lap slowly groaning in pain and slid across the seat so she could press her head against the window. She coughed and spat out what came up onto her hand and frowned at the blood sitting there down. She wiped it on her already blood covered shirt just as Jimmy got of the phone. "They have my daughter, Amelia has a demon inside her and they're threating to kill her and my daughter. We have to go back!" Jimmy exclaimed and Dean turned the car around and Adeline fell onto Jimmy's shoulder breathing hard.

"Damn it." She whispered clutching her ribs. Jimmy turned to her as if just now noticing she was awake. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Adeline narrowed her eyes at Jimmy and his stupid question. "No, you idiot. You should have of took my offer." She grumbled softly. Jimmy frowned thinking back to what she meant and remembered how Adeline had offered to take Jimmy and his family to a safe house she could have had set up. He frowned realizing he should have taken her up on the offer but he was sure no none was going to come after him. Now he had lost his family and almost killed the girl who had helped him and his family. Adeline couldn't stay awake any longer so she closed her eyes and drifted off back to black fog and opened them again when the car had stopped.

"Adeline, stay here. You're in no condition to fight." Dean told her as Adeline had tried getting up off of Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy helped her lie down on the back of the seat as he got out of the car slowly. "All right, they're expecting you to come alone." Dean started and Adeline ignored the rest of what he said as they walked away leaving her there.

"Castiel, you promised to protect Jimmy's family. Funny how I don't see you here, protecting them." Adeline said aloud and didn't like how weak her voice sounded. She felt cold and crossed her arms over herself as she got some goose bumps. "You said my name. You're injured really badly." A familiar yet slightly different voice said. Adeline frowned ignoring it no good could acknowledging voices no matter how familiar they sounded. Adeline felt tingly before it went away and Adeline noticed the goose bumps were gone. Adeline got up slowly with a groan of pain and realized the voice was right, she was injured badly and she realized she might not make it. She slowly got out of the car and walked holding onto her stomach and ribs as she walked into the building and ducked behind a wall slowly peeking out to see what was going on.

She saw Jimmy get shot and felt goose bumps cross her arms she turned to Claire and frowned just as she stopped a man going to kill her. Castiel took the girl as a vessel. Adeline sighed annoyed and pissed off at the angel. She got out from her hiding spot and knocked the feet out from under a demon attacking Dean. Dean scowled and before he could yell at her Castiel came over and killed the demon. The three of them looked over to see how Sam was faring. Adeline narrowed her eyes at the sight of her younger brother drinking demon blood. She looked at him disgusted before she walked over to Jimmy.

"Adeline." He said as she put pressure onto his wound. "Stay with me Jimmy. You have a wife and a daughter, you can't die on them now, and they need you." Adeline told him softly before coughing and spat out the blood she brought up. Jimmy groaned and Adeline saw Castiel coming towards them and Claire's hands touched Jimmy's face. "Of course we keep our promises and of course you have our gratitude. " Castiel told Jimmy in Claire's voice. Adeline was glaring daggers at Castiel and Castiel looked up at her for a second then turned his attention back to Jimmy. "You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now, your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord."

"No." Jimmy told him. "Rest now, Jimmy." Jimmy shook his head. "No. Claire."

"She's with me now." Castiel told him. "She's just a child Castiel, let her go. Heal Jimmy, let him be happy with his family." Adeline argued weakly as she started coughing and moaning in pain, Jimmy did the same. "She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours." Castiel said the first part looking at Adeline then turned his gaze to Jimmy. "Please, Castiel." Jimmy begged him and it hurt Adeline to watch this. "I mean, just take me. Take me, please." Jimmy continued and Adeline closed her eyes with a pained sigh. At least Claire would be safe she thought almost every parent would fight for the safety of their children.

"I want to make sure you understand, you won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a thousand more like it." Castiel told him. "Doesn't matter." Jimmy argued. "You take me, just take me and heal Adeline."

Castiel looked over at Adeline who was now lying practically on top of Jimmy with her eyes screwed up in pain and her hands still putting pressure on the bullet wood. "As you wish." He told Jimmy agreeing to take him as a vessel once again and he picked up Jimmy's face lightly and transferred over to him. Castiel instantly healed the wound and he healed Adeline who was lying on top of him barely breathing before moving her off him. Adeline opened her eyes as Castiel healed her and she was glaring at him but then she turned her eyes over to Claire worried about her. Castiel got up and walked over to Sam before turning back to look at Claire and Amelia before casting his glance to Adeline who was getting up. She walked over to him with a glare and Castiel turned to leave.

"Cas, hold up. What were you going to tell me?" Dean asked him. Castiel turned around slightly to him. "I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven. I don't serve man and I certainly don't serve you." Castiel told him before he turned around and walked out and before dean or Sam could stop her Adeline marched after him. "Adeline!" They called for her but she ignored them and they didn't follow her out.

"Wait." Adeline growled and Castiel stopped wondering what she wanted. "Hand me Jimmy's wallet." She held out her hand and Castiel's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her request, he thought maybe she was going to lash out at him after all he could feel the anger radiating off of her. Castiel reached into a pocket and handed Adeline the wallet. She opened it and took out something before she gave the wallet back to him. She turned to go not wanting to spend a minute more in his presence but Castiel grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Jimmy was chosen." He tried explaining to her, he didn't understand why he was but he felt like he had to. "I know." Adeline acknowledge before trying to wretch her arm out of Castiel's grasp but only he was holding on too tightly. Adeline sighed then turned her head and glared at the angel. "What did you want to tell us?" She tried asking since it seemed like Castiel wasn't going to let her go until she was good and ready.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Adeline and stayed silent. "I don't serve you." He said angry at her and Adeline rolled her eyes and once again tried yanking her arm back and this time it worked but only because Castiel let go of it at the same time.

"Here's to never seeing you again _Castiel_." Adeline told him disgusted and angry as she walked away with her hands in her pockets. Castiel watched her go and frowned, she had finally called him by his name but it didn't sound as pleasant as he thought it would and he felt strangely hurt at the disgusted and angered tone she used to say his name.

Adeline walked over to Claire and Amelia and knelt down to Claire's height. "I'm sorry about your father, here." Adeline handed her the photograph Jimmy had kept in his wallet. "Your dad loved you and carried a reminder of you and your mom with him around. He talked very fondly of you Claire and he gave himself up to protect you. His most precious thing in this world." Adeline whispered to the girl. Claire surprised Adeline by giving her a hug and Adeline wrapped her arms around the girl and smoothed back her hair fondly before she let go of her but not before giving Claire the rest of her candy she had in her pocket.

Dean looked at her surprised as she walked on over to him. "We need to do something about Sam." She whispered to him and dean nodded agreeing with her. "I already have something worked out." He whispered back to her and then told her the plan.

Adeline glared at Sam's head the whole way to Bobby's and had been doing so before he called. Sam once again turned back to her and opened his mouth to explain himself. "Don't want to hear it, after we help Bobby, I'm taking my things and leaving for a while." She told him once again. Dean sighed and looked back at her but he kept his mouth shut.

Before the three of them knew it they were at Bobby's and going down to the basement and Bobby pointed at something and Sam walked over to where he pointed. "So what's the demon problem?" He asked him. "You." Bobby told him and he shut the door to panic room and locked Sam in.

"Guys! Hey Guys!" Sam shouted to them and Adeline walked upstairs with Bobby ignoring Sam. "So, got any beer?" Adeline asked knowing he had some but she was just making conversation. Bobby pointed to some bottles on the counter and Adeline grabbed one for her along with one for him.

"So, how are you holding up with this kid?" Bobby asked her taking the beer she offered him and popped it open. "As fine as one can be when their younger brother is juicing on demon blood." Adeline said with a sigh. "How long are you staying?" Bobby then asked her wondering if she was going to go back to her house near here.

"Until the idjit is better." She answered taking a sip of her beer. "Those two aren't getting rid of me this easily." Adeline said nodding her head towards the basement. Bobby gave the girl a smile, he was glad to hear her say that who knew what other trouble the boys would get into and Bobby was glad Adeline wasn't hunting alone anymore.

Those three really need each other, he thought taking another sip of his beer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Adeline sighed as she heard Sam scream that something was coming and she watched as Dean came up from the basement. "Wonder what it's like." Adeline mused hearing Sam shout. Dean gave her a look like this isn't funny.

Adeline turned to Bobby and held out her glass and he poured in more whiskey for her to drink and Dean sat down and joined them. "How long is this supposed to last?" Dean asked Bobby. "Let me look it up in my demon detox manual, oh wait no one ever wrote one." Bobby said causing Adeline to snort and Dean glared at her. "I have no idea, I don't even know if he'll survive." Bobby told him.

Adeline looked over as one of Bobby's phones started ringing and he picked it up. "Suck dirt and die Rufus, call me again and I'll kill you." Bobby told him before hanging up. Dean was about to ask him what was up but he suddenly heard the PacMan theme coming from Adeline. Frowning Adeline dug out her phone from her pockets. "You don't sound like you're dying from sucking on dirt." Adeline told Rufus. Dean watched as Adeline's frown grew even deeper before she hung up the phone.

"What?" The two guys asked her and Adeline sighed, "Seals, they're being broken. Fast I might add." Adeline told them all the seals that Rufus told her were broken before she got up from the couch. "We're are you going?" Dean asked her. "To talk to Sam." She answered and Dean nodded then turned to Bobby when he asked were all the angels were. Angels, Adeline thought ha what a joke.

Adeline opened the peep hole so she could check on her little brother he seemed to be having a conversation with someone. "Adeline." Sam said but only he wasn't looking over at her he was looking at the wall.

"I'm sorry, I left you. I knew what dad was doing to you but still I left." Sam said to the wall looking like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry, I was supposed to be there for you. I'm your brother after all." He continued. Adeline closed the peephole and leaned against the wall listening to Sam.

"I may be your younger brother but I'm still your brother. I should have been there to protect you. I should have begged Dean to go and makeup with you and maybe your soul wouldn't be breaking. Maybe your family would still be alive." Sam took in a shaky breath. "I know it's my fault, you don't have to tell me Addy. It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"No, please don't say that. Please Addy, I've always admired you please don't tell me that Addy. I'm sorry I couldn't be the little brother you wanted, I'm sorry I failed you but please don't say I'm nothing to you!" Sam screamed and Adeline sighed. "Idiot." She whispered almost heartbroken, sitting down as he kept screaming her name and begging her to stop whatever his hallucination version of her was saying or doing to him.

Dean and Bobby rushed downstairs when they couldn't hear any screaming from Sam and when they realized Adeline was still down there. Dean sighed relived when he saw Adeline leaning against the wall asleep then he checked on Sam and Bobby quickly opened the panic door when Sam started seizing. They quickly strapped Sam down so the demon blood would stop flinging him around the room. Once they got him settled they locked the door back up and Dean picked up Adeline's sleeping form and was surprised when she didn't wake up at the movement as he carried her upstairs and set her on the couch.

"She's out Bobby, like really out." Dean told him watching Adeline sleep. Bobby looked over at her and nodded. "About time, I reckon that girl hasn't had a good night's sleep in a while. She runs herself too raged."

"Are you sure about detoxing Sam is the right thing? I think making him go cold turkey is killing him and if he doesn't get what he needs, he won't last much longer." Bobby said thinking of Sam. "I'm not giving him demon blood." Dean argued. "Sam might die."

"Well then at least he dies human!" Dean shouted at him. "I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I guess I found my line, I won't let my brother turn into a monster." Dean said then went upstairs.

"I would rather he die human too." Adeline commented sleepily and Bobby looked over at her with raised eyebrows but then he shouldn't of been surprised they woke her up, Dean was shouting pretty loud. "I would trade places with him if I could." She mumbled out before closing her eyes again. "I know kid, I know." Bobby whispered as he put a blanket over her and moved her hair out of her mouth.

"Maybe if I came back sooner this wouldn't have happened to Sam, I should have gone to him as soon as you told me about Dean. I was just so angry at them though." Bobby frowned barely hearing Adeline. "S'not your fault Adeline. Now stop chit chatting and go back to sleep."

Adeline sat up confused she had a headache and felt out of sorts, she looked around the room trying to see what was causing it and frowned when she saw nothing. Adeline got a bad feeling and went downstairs into the basement. "Castiel?" She asked then shook her head and the fleeting image she saw of him disappeared and Adeline saw the panic room was open. "Guys?" Sam called out before he walked out. Adeline cursed then stepped out to meet him. "Sam, go back in. You're not fully detoxed yet." She told him walking to him slowly. Sam looked around her and tried to see if Dean or anyone else was around but when he saw it was just Adeline he raised his fist as if to hit her but Adeline ducked out of the way of his punch. "Just like Dad used to do huh." She said glaring at him.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her and stepped closer raising his fist again and Adeline ducked again and sent a kick to his knee knocking him down a bit. Sam had grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him and they fell on the floor with all the weight. Soon Adeline was knocking punches at Sam and Sam was doing to the same to her then Sam got a lucky hit in her stomach causing Adeline to wince and Sam was able to push her off of him and kicked her making sure she stayed down. "Leaving now means, you're just taking the coward's way out Sam." Adeline coughed and spat some blood onto the floor.

Sam looked at it and felt guilty he was the one who had caused his sister harm. "You don't understand Addy, I need it. Please don't fight me anymore, I don't want to hurt you." He told her and Adeline shook her head with a glare. "A little late for that huh, so how did it feel to be like dad? Did it give you a thrill?" Adeline asked with venom lacing her voice. Sam glared at her, "I'm sorry Addy, I didn't mean to." Sam told her then turned around to leave.

"Funny cause that's what he used to say too. You'll always be my brother Sam but that doesn't mean I don't feel disgusted about what you're doing now, beating aside. But walk out down and the only brother I will admit to having is Dean."

Sam looked over at Adeline pained by her words but nodded his head not meeting her eyes and he left and Adeline sunk to the floor and put her head in her hands and cursed her younger brother's stupidity.

Castiel had waited till Sam left the house and saw the bruise on his face and the bloody knuckles. He went back down to the panic room to make sure Adeline was alright. He was surprised when he was unlocking the panic room that she had saw him but now standing her he looked like she couldn't see him. He looked her over and saw a few bruises on her face and a handprint shaped one on her arm and frowned.

"Admiring Sam's handy work? I suppose I have you to thank for this." Adeline said turning to where Castiel was standing. She had felt the familiar tingle she always had when he appeared and Adeline realized if she squinted she could almost see him standing there. Castiel looked at her surprised and Adeline stood up and spat something on the ground. Castiel looked at it and frowned at the spot of blood. "I'm sorry but I was under orders." Castiel told her and Adeline rolled her eyes at him.

"Doesn't mean you have to listen to them." She told him turning her back on the angel. "Let me heal you." Castiel said walking towards her and Adeline spun around to meet him with a glare. "Oh no, don't you dare lay a hand on me." She growled and Castiel stepped back from her.

"I'm tired of the all it was just orders, or I had too or I need too. Just leave me out of this okay, stop pretending we're pals and trying to heal me and all that crap. We're not friends _Castiel_ and we never will be." Adeline told him and saw the hurt in his eyes before he flickered out of her version again and when he came back his face was a mask. "Very well," He told her before Adeline felt more than saw him leave.

Just in time too she thought as she heard Dean and Bobby run down the stairs. "I'm going to kill that boy." Bobby growled once he saw Adeline. "Bobby, don't be so dramatic. It's just a few bruises, and look on the bright side, he didn't hit me in the nose." She gave him a grin as Dean came over and poked and prodded her. He accidently rubbed his arm against her stomach and she winced pulling back. "Addy." Dean said softly and sternly and she sighed as he came over and lifted her shirt slightly looking at the bruise. "You need to get of that thing. That might be part of your problem." Dean said nodding at her belly ring, it had jabbed into Adeline's skin and Dean took it out and Adeline gasped in pain as he did so.

Dean handed her the ring and Adeline kept her shirt up looking over her wounds and frowned seeing where the stupid piece of jewelry had jabbed into her and she saw the purple bruise almost right above it. "People need to stop kicking me in the stomach." She grumbled as she turned towards Dean and Bobby's worried glances. "I'm going to go lick my wounds." She told them before going up the stairs.

Adeline unwrapped a sucker and stuck it in her mouth before she wiped the blood off her stomach and pressed some ice to her stomach hoping to numb the pain there. She heard Bobby and Dean come back up from the basement. "Ruby wouldn't of been able to spring him out, I don't think she has the juice for that." Adeline looked over at Dean and opened her mouth to tell him it wasn't Ruby but suddenly she wasn't in Bobby's house. Adeline groaned as she clutched her stomach and was surprised when the nausea passed without her having to throw up.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked her walking over to her and kneeled down. Adeline sighed of course he wouldn't let her tell the truth about what happened to Sam. She looked around the room and was surprised at the table full of hamburgers, beer and bubblegum filled suckers. "Wow you really know how to treat a girl." She grumbled getting up. Adeline turned around feeling someone and Zachariah appeared. "Oh great it's you."

Zachariah smiled and walked around Adeline taking her in. "I didn't notice it the first time we met Adeline, but I can see what all the hype is about you now. No wonder the angels have been talking. The girl whose was on the verge of breaking but suddenly it started to heal itself. What kind of deal did you make to get that fixed?" Zachariah came over and sniffed her hair. "Couldn't have been a good one."

Zachariah turned towards Castiel, "Keep an eye on her, I don't trust her being alone even if she's in a secure area. Who knows what she'll tape into if she's left alone." Zachariah told Castiel before he disappeared. Adeline turned to Castiel, "What does he mean by that?" she asked walking towards Castiel. Castiel took a step back from her and wouldn't meet her eyes. "It's just a precaution." He said.

"I'm stuck in a room with no windows or doors and I'm pretty sure even if I do somehow find a way out I'll run into an angel barricade. Yet, Zachariah felt a need to stick his dog on me." Adeline said walking over to the table and grabbed a beer. "I'm not a dog." Castiel told her angry at the comparison.

"Really, seems like you're his bitch to me." She retorted opening the beer and taking a sip. Castiel glared at her and walked over towards her. "Show me some respect." He practically growled. Adeline stood up straight and walked over to him until they were almost nose to nose, she remembered a time when Castiel didn't know that was an insult and she briefly wondered what the hell happened to the innocent angel. "How about you grow a backbone first and then we'll talk." She spat at him. Adeline felt the air around them crackling as they glared at each other and she couldn't help but clench her fist. She thought about how he let Sam free and how he took Jimmy as a vessel and broke apart his family and she couldn't help it as she brought her fist to his face.

"Damn it." She said turning away from Castiel and held her fist close to her. Castiel was surprised at the punch and furrowed his brows worried about the injury it caused her. He was angry at her for calling him Zachariah's bitch but he couldn't help but ask if she was okay. He heard her sigh and then watched as lied down on the floor. "Let me heal you." Castiel said kneeling on the ground above her worried that her hand was worse than he thought or maybe Sam had accidently broke a rib. Either way Castiel didn't want her in pain, he didn't like it when she was in pain.

Her green eyes looked up at his face and Adeline sighed again before closing her eyes. "Don't look at me like that." She told him and Castiel cocked his head confused. "Like what?" He asked placing two fingers on her forehead. Adeline didn't push him away and let him heal her when he was done she opened her eyes again and looked straight into his blue ones. "Like you want to help me." She answered.

"I do want to help you though." He told her confused, who wouldn't want to help someone in pain he thought. She furrowed her brows then relaxed them after searching for Castiel's face for something, for what well she didn't really know. "I don't get you, when I first met you, you healed my ankle, then you threaten to burn down a town, you then blocked some of my memories hoping to prolong my soul. We trick you and sicked demons on you when you came for Anna. You kidnap Dean have him torture for you. You tell Dean he jumped started Armageddon. I yell at you, you keep asking me if I'm okay and keep wanting to heal me. You keep saying you could never hurt me. You let Sam free, I yell some more and you offer to heal me. I punch you, you heal me. Really, what is up with the duo personality?" Adeline told him then looked down at her hand and flexed it some before she closed her eyes again as she thought.

Castiel sat down and watched Adeline breathe easy. Surprised she had kept track of everything that had happened between them. "I don't hate you. I try, but for some reason I just can't." She whispered out to him and Castiel was once again surprised at her. He also felt some warmth go through him when she said she didn't hate him. Castiel looked back at Adeline's face and saw her green eyes looking his own. "Why are the angels curious about me?" She asked him. Castiel frowned at the question, he wanted to tell her the secrets they knew about her and why the angels were curious but it was against his orders.

Adeline sighed seeing the silent war going on in his eyes. "I get it, orders are orders and since you're spineless you have to follow them." She closed her eyes again feeling disappointed in the angel. Castiel for his part frowned once again at the spineless comment and he would've said something but he saw Adeline had fallen asleep. Castiel picked her up and set her on the couch in the room and frowned when he saw it wasn't long enough for her to lie on.

Adeline woke up uncomfortable and sat up wondering why she had been sleeping in what had to be the most uncomfortable couch ever, let alone the position she was in. She untangled her legs and walked to the table still filled with burgers, beer and candy. She grabbed a burger and a beer looking around for somewhere to sit but the couch she was just on was basically the only option so she sat back down on it and was sitting so her back was against one of the sides and her feet were laying over the other before she popped open her beer. She looked around again wondering where Castiel was since he was supposed to be watching her and just as she was thinking about him he appeared with Dean. Dean had his back against her and Castiel had only cast her a glance before looking back at Dean. Adeline for her part took a bite of her hamburger and watched the two of them.

"Hello Dean, It's almost time." Cas told him in that deep voice of his before he disappeared with a flutter of wings. Dean walked over to the painting and looked at it a bit before his eyes looked over the table. Adeline watched him silently from her seat and was about to take another bite of her burger when she felt the familiar presence of angels and looked over to where they had just appeared. They waited a beat then Zachariah spoke. "Hello Dean, you're looking fit."

Dean scoffed looking at the sight of Zachariah and Castiel. "Well, how about this. The suite life of Zack and Cas." Dean told them. Adeline's lips curled up in a smile at the reference and she took a drink. "It's a…never mind. So what is this? Where the hell am I? And what the hell did you freaks do with my sister?"

"Call it a greenroom. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before show time. Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were eleven, I think. Adeline was what seven at the time?" Zachariah said as he grabbed a burger out of the pile and tried handing it to Dean. "I'm not hungry." Dean told him. "No?" Zachariah said and tossed the burger over to Adeline who caught it. "How about Ginger from season two of Gilligan's island? You do have a thing for her don't you?"

"Hey, I've been here longer than him and you haven't offered me any men that I have a thing for." Adeline complained. Dean looked back surprised to see her then back to Zachariah. "Oh, sweetheart, there is only one man you're pining for and we can't give him to you." Zachariah looked Adeline up and down and grinned like he just found something out about her. "Or maybe you are pining for another one and you just don't know it yet." Zachariah told her as she glared at him. He turned to Castiel and saw he was frowning too. "Tempting. Weird but tempting." Dean said to change the topic. "We'll throw in marry for free." Zachariah turned back to him. "No, no. Let's bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is."

"Let us worry about that. We want you focused, relaxed."

"Well I'm about to be pissed and leaving so start talking chuckles." Dean said to Adeline's amusement it was gone when Zachariah pointed out that the last seal was upon them and how he reminded Dean that he had started all of this. The angels left them then and Dean turned towards Adeline who was working on her second burger but he saw her narrowed eyes. "What the hell does he mean that you swore obedience?" She asked him.

Dean looked at the ground then back at her and gave her a small smile, "Hey, look at you all healed up and eating burgers. Bobby and I were wondering where they took you." He said ignoring her question but Adeline kept her glare on him and he sighed defeated. "I swore obedience to the angels so they would help us."

"That was stupid on your part." Adeline told him before taking a long drink. Dean turned around looking for a way out of the room and Adeline watched him. Dean then pulled out his cellphone and called Sam only to get voicemail so he had to leave a message.

"Ah, so you found him." Adeline acknowledge still watching Dean. "So what did you say to him that you have to apologize for?" Dean sighed and turned back around to look at Adeline. "That if he walked out that door with Ruby he would be nothing to me." Adeline raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Huh, I said almost the same thing only mine went more along the lines of, 'You leave and the only brother I'll admit to having is Dean."

Dean looked at Adeline's eyes and saw the hurt and guilt in them and he came over and ruffled up her hair making her look up at him surprised at the affection she felt from the small action. "When we get out, you can apologize to the idiot. Don't beat yourself up over something like that."

"How do you suppose we get out?" She asked him. "Castiel, get your winged ass down here." Dean said looking up causing Adeline to roll her eyes at him. When he didn't show up Dean and Adeline took to looking around the room trying to find a way out. Dean fingered a statue before he pushed it off the table. Adeline felt that cold tingling sensation and looked behind Dean and saw Castiel appear there. "You asked to see me?"

Dean looked behind him surprised then cleared his throat as if embarrassed that he was about to ask for something and Adeline realized he probably was. "I uh… need you to do something for me." He told the angel. "Anything." Castiel said wanting to be of help. "I need you to take me to see Sam."

"Why?" Castiel asked in that gravelly voice of his he looked over at Adeline and saw her watching him not Dean and he shuffled his feet a bit at the intensity of her gaze before she shifted it and looked over at Dean as he spoke. "There's something I got to talk to him about."

"What's that?"

So many damn questions thought both Adeline and Dean. "About the B.M I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy" Dean said annoyed. Castiel looked over at Adeline and saw her roll her eyes at her brother. "I don't think that's wise." He said answering Dean but was still looking at Adeline.

"He didn't ask for your opinion." Adeline said walking over to Dean and Castiel. "Have you both forgotten what happened the last time you met?"

"What was it that happened again… oh yeah Sam beat the crap out of me how could I forget that?" Adeline said the same time Dean answered with a "No, that's the whole point." Castiel stared at the two of them wanting to help but knowing he couldn't. "Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes that's all I need." Dean tried to reason with Cas.

Castiel swallowed before answering no. "What do you mean no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?" "You can go wherever you want. Adeline too."

"Super, we want to go see Sam."

"Except there." Castiel told him.

"I want to go for a walk." Dean said and Adeline was wondering why he was testing the angel, fresh air did sound nice though.

"I'll go with you."

"Fine." Adeline said wanting to get out of the greenroom for a while.

"Alone." Dean argued and the angel told him no once again. "You know what? Screw this noise. We're out of here." Dean said grabbing Adeline's hand and they walked past Castiel to the doors that Adeline assumed weren't really there but who was she, to stop a big exit scene. "Through what doors?" Castiel asked them and they looked over at him for a second then turned back and saw a wall along with a table and candle in place of the doors.

Adeline felt her stomach flip along with the flutter of wings beside her. She looked around and realized she was outside she fell to her knees and caught herself with her hands. She felt like she was throwing up. "Are you okay?" Castiel asked crouching down next to her. Adeline took in a few breaths and her stomach stopped flipping about and Adeline sat down. "Motion sickness, you really don't have to keep asking me if I'm okay anytime I'm not sleeping or eating." Adeline grumbled enjoying the breeze that was making her hair tickle her cheeks.

"So are you taking me to Sam?" She asked looking over at the angel who was standing up now and was watching her. "No." He said. "I thought so, I suppose I could run but you would probably catch me." She said not looking at him and mostly to herself. Castiel for his part stayed silent.

"You guys really don't want to stop the apocalypse do you?" She asked. Castiel looked at her surprised but she wasn't looking at him she seemed to be looking at the buildings around her. "I take your silence as a yes." She added now looking back at him real quick and saw she was right.

"How did you know?" He asked her stunned, surely she couldn't have heard…could she?

"Doesn't take much brains to figure it out. You let Sam out saying you were under orders, Zach tells Dean only one more seal needs to be broken. Would the angels really let sixty five seals be broken if they didn't want this happen. Sam has something to do with the last seal." Castiel noticed she didn't ask him if Sam had anything to do with it, she already knew.

"It will be paradise on earth." Castiel told her and Adeline snorted before looking at him. "Humanity will be toast. I wouldn't put all your hopes on having Dean be able to stop Lucifer either. I'm taking it that these orders of yours have all came from the angels not the big boss man himself?"

Castiel kept his mouth shut but he was wondering if Adeline had a point. All of this seemed wrong somehow. "We'll all be killed." Adeline murmured putting her hand over her mouth deep in thought. Castiel frowned at her reaction to figuring all of this out, shouldn't she be angry? Where was the fight in her?

"Aren't you angry?" Castiel asked her confused at her behavior. Adeline stood up then and Castiel saw the fight in her eyes. "Of course I'm angry, but I don't think you would do anything about this if I asked you too. After all you're a spineless angel who hasn't been questioning his own orders!" Adeline blew up at him and Castiel recoiled. "Take me back to Dean." Adeline grumbled and Castiel did just that.

Adeline saw her own anger matched in Dean's eyes and she walked over to him ignoring the flips in her stomach and the urge to fall to her knees. "So, I take it you heard?" Dean nodded at Adeline's question. Dean pulled out his phone and was trying to call Sam to warn him but his phone wasn't working anymore and Adeline handed hers to him and hers wasn't working either.

Adeline felt the familiar presence of Castiel and turned and saw him standing behind her and Dean. "You can't reach him. You're outside your coverage zone." He told Dean. "What are you gonna do to Sam?" He asked not bothering to look at Cas.

Castiel walked over closer to Dean as he said nothing. "He's going to do it to himself." Castiel walked a bit and Adeline kept her eyes on him as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked him turning around. Castiel looked down wanting to tell him and Adeline but he couldn't.

"Right, got to toe the company line." Dean said referring to Cas's orders. Castiel slowly raised his head to meet Dean's eyes but not before looking towards Adeline. "Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you, Adeline and I and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." Adeline walked over to the men glaring at Castiel and wanting to go closer to him but Dean made a motion with his hand telling her to stay back so she did letting Dean handle the situation. "Sorry?" Dean scoffed before he swung his hand out and before Adeline could warn him Dean had punched Castiel before turning around and held his hand. Adeline shook her head at her brother. "I could've warned you about that." She told him furrowing her brows worried he might've broken something before he spun around meeting Cas.

"It's armageddon Cas, you need a bigger word than sorry." Adeline told him. "Try to understand this is long foretold, this is your…" Castiel started looking at Dean. "Destiny?" Dean questioned him angry and Adeline saw his eyes glisten some. "Don't give me that holy crap. Destiny, God's plan. It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and you in line! You know what's real? People, families, that's real and you're going to watch them all burn?" Castiel walked towards Dean angry that he couldn't understand.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you, I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. I see inside Adeline." Castiel turned to look at her and she frowned at him. "Her pain, her anger, her guilt, sadness. She has so much of those emotions her soul is ripping apart!" Castiel said turning back to Dean. "In paradise, all is forgiven, you'll be at peace. Even with Sam." Castiel turned towards Adeline's pain and anger filled eyes. "You won't be in pain at the loss of you husband or daughter anymore." Castiel said causing the anger to win out in her eyes and Castiel flinched from the intensity of them. Dean had looked over at Adeline surprised at the mention of a daughter but saw how angry Cas had made her and he felt her anger too. He took Adeline's hand and pulled her behind him blocking Cas trying to even look at her and Dean felt her hand gripping his and he felt her shaking with anger.

"You can take your peace and shove it up your lily white ass. Cause, we'll take the pain and the guilt. We'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it. Look at me!" Dean grabbed Cas with his free hand and spun him around so he would face him and Adeline was glaring at Cas over Dean's shoulder. "You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you and I know you've helped Adeline. But you were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me, help us now, please." Dean said casting a pointed look at Adeline before looking back at Castiel.

"What would you have me do? Castiel asked with mixed feelings.

"Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late." Adeline said barely containing her rage so she could help reason with the angel. "I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." Castiel told them.

"If there is anything worth dying for, this is it." Adeline said trying not to make it sound like she was growling at him. For one second she thought maybe Castiel had decided to help them but then Cas's eyes looked down and he shook his head a little. Adeline let go of Dean's hand and Dean let her go and Adeline walked as far from Castiel as she could get.

"You spineless, soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying, you're already dead. We're done." Dean said walking over to Adeline.

"Dean…" Castiel started. "We're done." Dean repeated. "Adeline…" "You heard him." She growled with her back facing him. She felt more then heard Castiel leave. Dean tugged Adeline's arm and crushed her in a hug. "So a daughter…you forgot to mention that."

"I didn't really see the point, she's dead too and you would have of just blown up about me not telling you. We can't have normal lives, you were right. Doomed to the hunter world forever." She said against his shoulder. Dean smoothed her hair back and held her for a while. "I'm not blowing up now… That was a dick move using her against you." Dean said quietly lost in his pain about Sam and now Adeline's pain. He felt her anger and her sadness but he was also angry at her for not telling him but he sighed realizing it was partly his fault. Adeline moved her head so her chin was on Dean's shoulder. "What was her name?" Dean asked her and he felt Adeline take in a breath before she let it out. "Kayla." She said softly and Dean pulled back so he could look at Adeline's face but now she was holding onto to him tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was…but then things got in the way and then before I knew it she was gone." Adeline said pulling away from Dean smoothing her own hair back. But it just popped back up and looked like it was touched with some static electricity. Dean and Adeline walked over to the table thinking about their younger brother and Dean grabbed a burger as Adeline grabbed a sucker. She had unwrapped it and already had it in her mouth when she felt an angel's presence near. But before she could say anything, she and Dean were pulled up against the wall and they met Castiel's eyes. Cas had his hand over Dean's mouth and was staring at him. Adeline noticed his sleeve was up and she watched as he pulled out a knife but before she could say anything Cas had cut his arm. She looked over at Dean and saw the same confused look on his face. They moved out of the way and Castiel started drawling a symbol on the wall and Adeline memorized just in case they would need it again.

"Castiel! What are you doing?" Zachariah asked as he started walking over. Castiel quickly grabbed Adeline's arm and pulled her against him as he pushed his other hand against the symbol. Adeline gasped in pain and felt like she was pulling apart as Zachariah disappeared in the light. Even after the light stopped Adeline shook her head trying shake off the pain she had felt in that moment but it still lingered and she met Dean's worried look. "What the hell just happened?" Dean asked looking at his sister who looked as white as ghost.

"He won't be gone long, we have to find Sam now." Castiel told him then he let go of Adeline but she stayed where she was unsure if she could move or not without stumbling. "Where is he?" Dean asked after another quick glance at Adeline. "I don't know. But I know who does." Castiel said handing over his angel blade to Dean and he wrapped an arm around Adeline supporting her weight, when he felt her knees starting to give out. "We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's going to break the final seal." Dean argued against the angel.

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies the end begins." Castiel said letting it sink down a moment before he touched Dean's shoulder and transported them over to Chuck's house.

"Then, uh, I'll take twenty girls for the whole night." Adeline heard the familiar voice of Chuck Shirley. She looked up and saw him on the phone and looked at his back amused. She felt her stomach flip and could still feel lingering effects from whatever that light did to her and wasn't surprised when Castiel took all of her weight as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She was still angry at him for using her daughter in an agreement but she couldn't help but like the warmth he brought throughout her body. Then she frowned wondering what was wrong with her. Maybe she needed to get laid.

"Lady, sometimes you got to live like there is no tomorrow." Chuck told the woman over the phone as he turned around and saw Cas, Dean and Adeline watching him. "This isn't supposed to happen." He said looking at them. "No, lady this definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back." Chuck hung up the phone and looked over the three of them. "Going out with a bang huh." Adeline mused and Dean whacked the back of her head. "I didn't write this." He said looking at them. Adeline felt the feeling return to her legs so she took Castiel's hand off of her and he let her go but watched her making sure she didn't fall.

"We need to know where Sam is." Dean told Chuck then walked over to where Chuck had some papers out and picked one up reading it. "St. Mary's? what is it, a convent?" Dean asked Chuck and Adeline and Castiel made their way over to him slowly since Adeline's legs felt like jelly so she took one step at a time and paused regaining her balance. Castiel stayed beside her just in case she would start to fall.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Chuck told them glancing at each one of them. "Yeah, well we're making it up as we go." Castiel said right before they all heard a high pitched ringing noise. "_Castiel, you are disobeying." _Adeline thought she heard and she looked at Cas who was looking up then he looked at her with furrowed brows then over to Dean. "Aw, man. Not again!" Chuck yelled as the house started to shake knocking things over. "It's the Archangel!" Castiel shouted. "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Castiel added just as Adeline thought she heard another voice telling Castiel of his disobedience. Castiel put his hand against Dean and Adeline watched him disappear. She looked up at Castiel who was looking down at her. "What about me?"

"No, I can't risk you, who knows what Lucifer would do if he got ahold of you." Castiel told her and she barely heard him and before Adeline could ask him why that would matter Castiel pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ears. She looked at him shocked then frowned as she saw two angels come at him. Castiel took one of them out easily but the archangel snapped his fingers and Adeline closed her eyes as Castiel exploded all over the room and she felt a pain in her chest as if her heart was being ripped out and screamed at the pain. "That's what angels get for disobeying." Adeline thought she heard no knew she heard before the angel left and she knew the angel hadn't been talking to Castiel's remains. Adeline took a few breaths as the pain in her heart stopped and she wondered what that was all about before looking down at her chest, all she saw was blood and she was covered head to toe in it, she also felt tear stains on her cheek. She looked around chuck's house and noticed it wasn't any better. She looked over at Chuck himself and he had covered in blood too but from the way Chuck was looking at her she suspected she looked much worse than he did.

Chuck ran upstairs to the bathroom probably to upchuck Adeline thought with a small grin. She went over to the sink and spat some blood she felt in her mouth along with something else and she grimaced when she saw a tooth lying in the sink. "Gross, who knows how many of those I swallowed." She said into the silence. Adeline grabbed on to the sink feeling something shift in the world. "No." She whispered knowing it was Lucifer free from his cage along with who knows what else. Adeline let go and went upstairs to see if Chuck had saw anything but she found him passed out on the floor.

"Okay then." She said and helped herself into Chuck's room and pulled out a pair of pajama pants she found in his drawer and as luck would have it, they were drawstring. She smelled them just to make sure they were clean and nodded satisfied. She then took out a gray t-shirt and made her way back to Chuck's bathroom. She set down the clothes on the sink and was debating whether or not if it Chuck would wake up while she was in the shower. She sighed and lifted his arm and set it over her shoulders then grabbed him around the waist and pulled/dragged him out of the bathroom and into his room where she set him on his bed before going back to the bathroom.

She caught her reflection in the mirror and frowned. She had blood coating her hair and face and saw where her tears had fallen over her cheeks. She quickly stripped out of her bloody clothes and jumped in the shower. As soon as she scrubbed all the blood off her face and out of her hair she processed what had just happened sighed. Surely Castiel didn't deserve that, just for doing something he knew was right. She leaned her forehead against the wall as water rained down on her. She hoped Sam and Dean were okay and she was now feeling the loss of Castiel and the shock of him well exploding on her. Adeline turned off the water and stepped out of the tub and realized she forgot to grab a clean towel so grabbed the one already hanging there and dried off with that. She could faintly smell Chuck on it but then again she had used his soap and shampoo so she already smelled like him.

She changed quickly then dug in her pants pocket and pulled out a folded up envelope, her cellphone and a blow pop. She tucked the envelope in her bra and set the blow pop and phone on the sink counter. Adeline walked out of the bathroom feeling better but after she stepped downstairs she looked around the house and couldn't help but be reminded of what happened two years ago. She quickly made it to the sink and puked up what was in her stomach and felt tears falling down her face. She had lost so much, her husband, her daughter and now the trench coated angel who had done the right thing in the end. Adeline took in shaky breath and made her way upstairs and laid down in Chuck's bed careful not to disturb him and tried not thinking of the last words Castiel told her.

Chuck woke up and looked around confused at the destruction in his bedroom, he looked down at himself and saw the blood, he remembered then what had happened. Castiel, dying like that and Adeline…Adeline Chuck thought and bolted up and was surprised when an arm fell off his head. He looked beside him and sure enough there was Adeline sprawled across his bed. He laid back down turned his head to look at her. She had cleaned all the blood off of her and Chuck couldn't help but stare at her long lashes. It was something to see Adeline asleep and unguarded in a vision but another thing to actually see it for himself. He was debating about whether or not to wake her up when a car pull up outside and Adeline had bolted right up. Chuck would have screamed at her sudden movement but Adeline had his hand over his mouth. "Grab something to defend yourself with, then hide and hit first then ask questions later." Adeline whispered in his ear. Chuck nodded and Adeline let him go and they made their way downstairs slowly but not before Chuck grabbed the plunger out of the bathroom.

Dean and Sam looked around for any sign of Adeline and Chuck but they couldn't see any. "Oh!" Chuck yelled as Sam got near his hiding spot so he jumped out and hit him with the plunger as hard as he could the same time Adeline jumped onto Dean's back and had him in choke hold Dean had grabbed her arms and pulled her around to face him and Adeline yawned in his face. "Did you really think that would work?" He asked her as she unwrapped her legs from him. "I knew it was you." She smirked at him and he shook his head and let her arms go.

"So you're okay?" Chuck asked seeing it was Sam he hit. "Well, my head hurts." Sam answered. The three Winchesters looked over at Chuck. "No…I mean in my last vision, you went like full on Vader. Your body temperature was one-hundred and fifty, you heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black." Chuck told them and Dean and Adeline looked at Sam. "Your eyes went black?" Dean asked him. "I-I didn't know." Sam said turning back to look at Dean and glanced at Adeline who was watching him with a slight frown. Sam broke his gaze first as Dean asked where Cas was.

"He's dead, or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him." Chuck answered him as Adeline sighed. "Are you sure? I mean maybe he just vanished into the light or something." Dean suggested. "Oh, no, he, like… exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup." Chuck told him and Adeline grimaced at the analogy. Dean turned to her, "Boom." Adeline whispered to him and pointed at a wall with some blood on it. Dean looked Adeline up and down and saw she wasn't wearing her own clothes and that she smelled like Chuck. He frowned at her then at Chuck. "No, don't tell." He growled at her. "Please Dean, I'm not one to take advantage. However when Chuck gets over his shock at what happened maybe we c…" Dean smacked the back of her head before she could finish that sentence.

"Is that a molar?" Chuck asked gaining back Dean's and Adeline attention. Adeline grimaced at the tooth Chuck held in his hand and was reminded of her fiasco that involved a molar. "Did I have a molar in my hair?" Chuck asked, his voice breaking. "This has been a really stressful day." Chuck added.

"Cas, that stupid bastard." Dean said softly. "Stupid? He was trying to help us." Sam told him turning back to look at Dean. "Yeah exactly." Dean agreed with him. "So, what now?" Sam asked and Adeline ignored her brothers and heard a slight ringing in her ears and the familiar presence of an angel coming. "Damn it." Adeline whispered just as Chuck said he could feel them. She turned around and waited a moment and sure enough Zachariah had appeared there along with a few other angels. "Thought we'd find you here." He said looking at the three Winchesters. "Time to come with us."

"You keep your distance asshat." Dean growled pointing a finger at Zachariah and grabbed Adeline's arm with his other hand pulling her closer to him and Adeline rolled her eyes but went along with it so Dean would let go of her.

"You're upset." Zachariah observed. "Yeah, a little." Dean told him thinking no shit. "You sons of bitches jump started judgment day!"

"Maybe we let it happen but we didn't start anything. Right Sammy?" Zach said with a wink to him. "You had a chance to stop your brother and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. Cause like it or not it's apocalypse now. And we're back on the same team again." He continued.

"Is that so?"

"You want to kill the devil, we want you to kill the devil. It's synergy."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts ugly." Dean told him.

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful. We need to strike now before he finds his vessel." Zachariah then told them about the four horses and other things that came with the apocalypse. Adeline was listening to Dean and Zach and when he pulled out a sliding door and said he had some insurance against him and before Adeline could stop him Dean pressed his hand against the sigil and Adeline fell to the ground gasping in pain as the other angels disappeared. "I learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch." Dean told the empty air. Then turned towards Sam and Chuck who were kneeling over Adeline.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked looking at them then at her. Chuck opened his mouth to answer but closed his mouth when Adeline kicked him. "I'm just overworked." Adeline said narrowing her eyes at Chuck who gulped and nodded his head getting the message. Adeline slowly got up on her hands and with the help of Sam she got back onto her feet. "Sam, I'm glad you're alive." She said acknowledging him then winced and would have fallen if Sam hadn't caught her. Sam helped her other to a chair then walked back over to Dean and while talked about their next move Chuck came over to Adeline.

"So you're not going to tell them…about…the…uh…?" Chuck asked shuffling his feet next to her. Adeline looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't really see that panning out well for me." She told him. "How would the conversation go oh wait I know, _Hey, Dean, Sam I know the apocalypse is starting and we should do something about it, and oh hey, I apparently have angel grace in me." _Adeline whispered to Chuck. "_What do you mean you have angel grace in you Addy? What the hell did you do Addy? Oh, well I have no idea. But hey, be careful with the sigils because man are they a bitch." _She continued and Chuck raised his eyebrows at her.

"I will tell, just not now." She said weakly with a sigh. "What did uh, Cas say?" Chuck asked her and she rolled her eyes looking up and the ceiling then turned her gaze back to Chuck. "The answer to your question is because you have an angel's grace inside you." She told Chuck frowning and he patted her shoulder not knowing what to tell her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So any more secrets you like would like to share?" Dean asked her as he got all his guns out and Adeline was surprised to hers on the table, last she knew they were at Bobby's. She picked them up and put them in the new holster she got. "No." Adeline told him and Dean sighed before turning around.

"Damn it Addy, if I find out anything else about what happened to you from an angel, I'm going to be seriously pissed." Dean growled at her. "At the angel or me?" She questioned sweetly. "Both." He grumbled taking apart a gun. Adeline shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the table watching Dean clean his guns. He had taken the news of her kid well she thought impressed although after the initial shock had worn off and now that they were alone he had no problem yelling at her about how she shouldn't keep stuff like that hidden, they were family. To which Adeline had reminded her that Dean had said otherwise on the day she planned to inform them of her marriage and kid. That had shut him up for a while until now.

She did plan on telling him about the whole grace thing but she also realized she should probably have told him what had been going on in her life after their dad left her that gift. She opened her mouth to tell him something but Sam walked in and tossed some hex bags at them. "No way the angels will find us with those. Demons either for that matter."

"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked and Adeline thought she heard a bit of an edge to his voice as she put the thing in her pocket. "I made it." Sam answered and Adeline frowned. "How?" Dean asked another question. Sam was quiet and Adeline looked at him and put her chin in her palm and leaned on the table. "I- I learned it from Ruby." Sam said once Dean had looked at him. Dean set down the gun he was working on and walked closer over to him so Adeline picked it up and started working on it for him.

"How you doing? You jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"It's weird. Uh to tell you the truth I'm fine. No shakes, no fever it's like who put me on that planned cleaned me right up." Sam said glancing over at Adeline then back at Dean.

"Supernatural methadone." "Yeah, I guess." Sam said looking down now. "Look, Dean, Addy." He started but Dean told him he didn't have to say anything. "Well that's good. Because what can I even say? I'm sorry? I screwed up? Doesn't really do it justice you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right…"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean shouted wishing Sam would just shut the hell up. Sam sighed and Adeline kept her mouth shut not really wanting to be in the middle of this. "Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope, we made a mess. We clean it up, that's it. All right, so say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"

Sam answered by telling Dean they would find whatever the thing is and Adeline rolled her eyes when Dean said all they had to do was find the devil. "Oh, is that all?" Adeline added before she felt her cellphone buzz. She took it out and looked at the text message then told Dean she had to go and buy some candy to which he told her to bring back some beer. As soon as Adeline was out she called the number that had texted her.

"Q, what have you got for me?" She asked walking towards the gas station. "This would be easier to explain in person Ads. I could show you the books I found and the different legends about angels."

"Jerusalem is kind of far let alone out of my price range. So how about, you just give me the gist of it now Quinn." She told him and she heard him sigh on the other end. "There are seven archangels, all powerful and that's saying something because just a regular angel is powerful. Angels are God's servants and can drag people out of hell. They can heal any wounds and cure the sick." He told her. Tell me something I don't know she thought. "Huh." She told him on the other line.

"Yeah, cool right anyways, there is more stuff here but I have to translate it first but I can get back to you. I can pay for the trip Ads, it would be useful having you here. Why do want to know all about angels now anyways?"

"Research is always helpful Quinn. I have some things I need to finish up around here but I'll get back to you on that trip thing." She told him before hanging up not even waiting for a reply. Adeline wondered if she could leave her brothers to fend for themselves for a bit if she ended up leaving the country to see if she could find anything about why a human would have grace in them.

Dean had watched Adeline pull out her cellphone as she walked down to the gas station. "She's hiding something, why else would she leave as soon as her phone buzzed then call whoever as soon as she was out the door." Dean grumbled before sitting down on the couch. "She'll tell us when she's ready Dean."

"Oh like you told us about the demon blood or how she told me about her other family," Dean snapped and at him and Sam fell silent not really knowing what to say so instead he started researching on his laptop.

Adeline came back into the motel room and felt the tension in the room she sighed, she probably wouldn't be able to leave for a while. She handed Dean a beer and offered Sam one but he shook his head so she took it and joined Dean on the bed to watch tv. "Yeah right wavy gravy." Dean said to the guy on tv who had tried explaining the disasters happening in the world. But then someone knocked on the door and Adeline tucked her hands behind her head as Dean and Sam pulled out there guns. Sam went over to the door and Dean sat on the bed in attention ready for anything.

Adeline raised her eyebrow looking at Dean when they saw a girl breathing heavily at the door. "Sam, it's really you and you're so firm." She said touching Sam's chest. "Do I know you?" Sam asked her ignoring Adeline's little laugh snort thing she did when she found something amusing. "No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And You're not what I pictured." She said and Adeline smirked at Dean's response enjoying whatever was happening. Becky's gaze went over to Adeline and she frowned. "Adeline?" She asked looking at her up and down. Adeline couldn't help but hear some surprise in her voice. Becky looked back at Sam and smiled big at him again. "I'm Becky. I read all about you guys and I've even written a few…" She said pushing past Sam and giggled nervously. So she's into that… Adeline thought catching on to what Becky meant. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck?" Dean asked her getting up and Sam closed the door. "He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change up to the mythology by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old." She said starting to ramble. Adeline couldn't help but wonder if the girl had lost her marbles.

"Right. Just, um…what's the message? Sam asked her. "He had a vision, the Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it." "The Michael sword?" Dean questioned. "Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked her. "In a castle, on a hill made of forty two dogs."

"Forty two dogs? Dean and Adeline questioned her. "Are you uh sure that's what he said?" Sam had asked her. "It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said. I memorized every word…for you." Becky said touching his chest again. Adeline shared a smirk with Dean both of them amused. "Um…" Sam looked over at his siblings and saw that they weren't going to help him so he turned back to Becky. "Becky, c…uh, can you…quit touching me?" He asked her uncomfortable. Adeline snorted at Becky's answer and watched her rub her hand over him and gasped. Adeline grimaced at the sound.

"Time to leave." Adeline said getting up. Sam looked over at Adeline gratefully as she came over towards Becky. But raised an eyebrow at her when she grabbed another beer and popped the tab open. "I expect this to be gone when I come back." Adeline told Sam then looked over at Dean who had already pulled on his jacket and they both walked out the door leaving Sam cursing their good names.

Dean had pulled out his cellphone and called Bobby as he and Adeline walked down the street. "Yeah, she has this weird obsession with Sam. She keep touching him and all that." Dean added after telling Bobby what Becky had told them. "Yeah, it's pretty freaky." Dean said before hanging up. Dean then turned to Adeline who had already drank her beer and had thrown it away some time ago. "You hungry?" He asked her. "Depends, you buying?" She smirked at him and he walked her over to the bar he saw across the street.

"So things with Sam are still pretty tense." Adeline treaded carefully biting into her burger. Dean nodded his head and wiped his mouth. "I don't want to talk about this now Addy." He grumbled at her before taking another bite of his own burger. Adeline nodded and they both fell into an uncomfortable silence thinking about their own problems. Deans who was thinking about Sam and what he done and then wondering what Adeline was hiding from him. Adeline was thinking of Castiel's last words to her and wondering how the heck she could get rid of the grace inside her.

"Good to see you kids all in one piece." Bobby told them as he walked in and hugged Sam then Adeline. "You weren't followed were you?" Dean asked him and Bobby pulled away from Adeline and mussed her hair before turning towards Dean. "You mean by demons, or Sam's new super fan?" Bobby asked looking over at Sam with a grin. Sam scoffed, "You heard." "I heard, Romeo. So sword of Michael, huh." Bobby turned back to Dean and Adeline sat down and set her feet on the little table they had in their room.

"So you think it's the actual sword from the archangel?" Dean asked him. "You better friggin' hope so." Bobby replied then handed Adeline a book. She searched it until her eyes landed on what she was looking for. "That's Michael." Bobby pointed him out to Sam and Dean. "He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. He did it with that sword. So if we can find it…"

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again." Sam finished for him. "Alright, so where do we start?"

"Divvy up and start reading and try to make sense out of Chuck's nonsense." Bobby answered and Sam went over to where more of the books where but he paused and Bobby asked him if he was alright. Sam sighed and turned around to face him. "No, actually. Bobby this is all my fault, I'm sorry." Sam started and Dean called his name. Adeline looked on with narrowed eyes but she stayed silent. "Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal."

"Sam, stop it." Dean told him but he continued anyway. "I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

"You what?!" Bobby exclaimed. "You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on." Bobby walked over to Sam and stopped right in front of him. "You're damn right you didn't listen, you were reckless and selfish and arrogant. Oh yeah? You're sorry you started armageddon, this thing doesn't get forgiven boy." Bobby ignored Sam's apology. "If by some miracle we pull this off, I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Adeline frowned at Bobby's harsh words and saw the hurt in her brother's face and she got up as Sam was informing him of a church nearby and that he would go read there. "Yeah, you do that." Bobby told him and Sam walked out the door. Adeline grabbed few books then whacked Bobby and Dean. "Idiots." She hissed disappointed in both of them and walked out the door despite Dean's "Where the hell do you think you're going Addy?"

Sam looked behind him hearing the door slam and was surprised to see Adeline but he waited for her to catch up to him wondering if she was going to lash out at him too. When she stayed silent Sam started walking to the church he saw. "He's just pissed, we all apparently get pissed at each other when one of us is hiding something." Adeline broke the silence and Sam looked at her with a brow raised. "Speaking of secrets….Dean thinks you're hiding something from us." Sam told her as they walked in the old church. Adeline made herself comfortable on the stage and Sam sat on the step just below her. "Addy…" He said waiting for an answer. "I know, he saw me make a phone call. He's not the best at peeking through the blinds. I was just talking to an old friend." She answered and started reading ignoring Sam's glances at her.

"Is this hard for you? I mean your husband's name was Michael and now we're trying to find out stuff about an archangel named Michael." Sam asked her softly. "Don't be stupid." She answered turning the page in her book. Sam was quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry about…" Sam started but Adeline looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "About starting the apocalypse? Bringing up my dead husband? About kicking me in the stomach then leaving to go see Ruby? Look Sam, I'm here with you at the moment and if you keep trying to apologize to me, I will say something I will regret. But I will do it since I know it would definitely shut you up." Adeline snapped and Sam looked down hurt but he also felt hopeful. Adeline didn't seem as pissed as Dean was and Sam would do anything to make all this up to her.

"How do you think you and Dean would hold up without me there holding your hands?" Adeline asked him quietly but Sam had to look over at her to see if she had actually spoken. Adeline had an eyebrow raised and Sam sighed. "Why?" He asked her. It was Adeline's turn to sigh and she pulled out a sucker and turned it around in her hands. "What if I left for a bit, it wouldn't be too long, just a week or so?" She asked thinking about what Quinn had said. A paid trip to Jerusalem and she would be able to see the texts in the books herself.

Sam frowned thinking. "Is that what that phone call was about?" He asked her and Adeline nodded. "It's a good opportunity to find out some more about the angels but I won't be going for a while." Adeline told him searching his hazel eyes. She frowned seeing his thoughts in his eyes. "I know we have all of this to deal with, but it would be could to have all the knowledge we could get." She added. Sam nodded his head taking this all in. "Go." He said surprising himself. "The knowledge would be useful and maybe you'll find something about how to take down Lucifer."

Sam didn't really want her to go after all he felt like she was the only one who actually liked him at this point and now here he was telling her to go and leave. "The sooner you go, probably the better." He added with a wince. Adeline nodded seeing what he was saying and she decided she would bring it up with Dean later. Adeline got up and Sam followed suit noticing how late it was getting. Sam grabbed the books and walked a bit behind Adeline. Adeline paused in front of the door realizing something was off and she opened the door and walked in with Sam behind her who dropped the books.

"Duck." She called ducking herself as Meg slammed a telephone their way which ended up hitting Sam square in the face. Adeline then swiped her foot under one of the demons and he fell back but up quickly and made a fist at Adeline. "You smell different." The demon told her with a punch and Adeline ignored his statement and was about to shoot at him but then she was pushed up against the wall. "Hello there, I don't think we met. I'm Meg." Meg smiled up at her but then Sam tackled her down to the ground and Adeline fell back to the floor. She looked over and saw Bobby with the angel blade in him and Dean on the ground. Adeline took out her gun and shot him and the demon turned towards her and before he could make a step to her Dean had stabbed him in the back with the blade.

He turned towards Meg but she was already away from Sam and before any of them could do anything Meg left her vessel. "We need to get Bobby to the E.R." Dean said and he grabbed Bobby's arm pulled it over his shoulder and Sam followed with the other one. Adeline nodded and helped lay Bobby down in the back seat. She ended up having to have his head on her lap so she could ride to and Dean drove as fast as could along with filling them in about what had happened.

They got to the hospital and the nurses hurried to take Bobby in and the Winchesters tried to follow him but a nurse held them back. "No, no, we can't just leave him!" Sam told her. "Just don't move. I've got questions." She told them sternly and left them there. "Sammy, we got to go." Dean told him. "No, no way Dean." Sam argued.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do if we're not too late already. Come on! Adeline will stay here and keep an eye on Bobby." Dean told him and she cast a glare at him but she saw his point and sighed. "Go, I got this." She told Sam and Sam nodded at her before leaving. "Dean, hold up." Dean turned around and Adeline came over to him, she unzipped her jacket and handed Dean him two guns. "If they decide to search me, I can't be found with these." Dean nodded and took her guns then left her there.

The nurse came over after a few minutes with a cop and beckoned Adeline to follow them. "Where are the other two?" The nurse asked her. "They left, they weren't family. Just strangers who stopped and gave me a hand with my dad." Adeline shrugged. "How did your father get stabbed?" The cop asked her then and waved the nurse off. "We were just walking and then this man came up to me and started hitting on me and then turned to my dad asking how much he wanted to loan me for a night." Adeline sniffed and rubbed her nose while looking down.

She sniffed again and took in what appeared to be a shaky breath. "My dad got angry and told the man to fuck off but the man didn't like that and he pulled out a knife aiming for me….." Adeline sniffed again and rubbed her face and looked up at the police officer with tears shining her eyes. "But dad pushed me out of the way." Adeline wiped her eyes and sniffed again and the cop gave her a pitying look. "My dad will be okay, won't he?" She asked in a quiet voice after swallowing a bit. "Here honey, sit down. I'll go see what's going on with your father. You just wait here." He told her before draping his coat on her then left her sitting alone. Adeline sneezed and then noticed the dog hairs on the coat. She rubbed her eyes again figuring out why they were itching and why her nose was running like crazy. She left the coat on figuring her allergy symptoms were helping her pass of her lie even if she felt miserable.

The officer came back after a bit and handed her a hot chocolate while informing her of Bobby's surgery. He then asked her if she could describe the man who attacked them she shook her head. "He was wearing a hood." She whispered feeling her throat closing up. The officer thanked her and said he might have more questions for her later before a nurse came over and took her upstairs to a room that would be her father's when he was out of surgery. Adeline nodded at the nurse as she left and was thankful the officer had took his coat off her.

Adeline sneezed again and sat down in a chair and waited for Bobby to come out of surgery. It felt like she was there forever before they finally brought Bobby in a drugged up coma. "He'll wake up in a few hours but there is something we need to tell you about your father's condition." The nurse beckoned Adeline outside the room and informed her that her dad would never be able to walk again. Adeline waved her off and she sat back down looking at Bobby's still form.

"Life sucks for us." She thought sadly before she closed her eyes and fell into an uncomfortable sleep. Adeline felt a chill in the room and she felt a strange tingling feeling but it was the pain that woke her up. She gasped reaching her hand out instinctively around a throat and opened her eyes. They widened in surprise at the pair of blues looking down at her. "Blue eyes." She murmured and looked down at where Castiel's hand sitting right under her boobs. "Drop, the hand." Castiel did and kept looking at Adeline, She then remembered the pain that had woken her up. "What'd you do to me?" She asked with a yawn keeping her hand against his throat. "I carved a sigil on your ribs, so angels can't find you. Like I did with Sam and Dean" He told her with furrowed brows wondering why she had her hand against his throat. Adeline sighed taking her hand down and leaned her head against it looking up at the angel who was standing straight now and was watching her as well.

"How'd you find me?" She asked him remembering she still had the hex bag in her pocket. "I just knew." Adeline nodded her head and turned her eyes out to the darkness outside, Castiel followed suit. "So you're alive." She stated. "Yes." "But you were dead." "Yes." Castiel said again. "So, how do I get rid of the grace inside me?"

Castiel turned back to look at Adeline with furrowed brows. "Why would you want to?" He asked her not answering her question. "How did I get it?" She asked ignoring him as she continued to look out the window. "I don't know." He answered truthfully and Adeline looked up at him and she saw Bobby sleeping behind him. "Heal him." She nodded her head towards Bobby. "I can't." Castiel said pained and Adeline raised her brow. "You've healed me lots of times, all the head injuries, the stomach ones and my ribs."

"I can't, I don't have the power I used to have." Castiel told her sadly wishing he could help. He looked over at Adeline then suddenly worried that she could get a fatal wound and he wouldn't be able to heal her. "Well, that's too bad. Did my brothers get Michael's sword." Adeline yawned and got out of her chair. "Dean is Michael's sword, he's Michael's true vessel." Castiel answered her and Adeline gave him a look. "So an angel, wants to ride him." She murmured thoughtfully then decided something. Dean would probably kill her when she got back but at least maybe she could get some information. Adeline walked over to the drawer by Bobby and grabbed some paper and a pen.

Castiel watched as she found some paper and wrote something down and put it under Bobby's pillow. "What are you doing?" Castiel asked her curious. "Letting Bobby know where I went so when he wakes up, he won't be worried about me." She answered looking back at him then left the room, Castiel followed right behind her. Adeline stopped and Castiel almost ran into her. "Cas, its cute how you're all puppy dog like with me, but you can't follow me into the bathroom." She said turning her head to look at him.

Castiel shuffled his feet wanting to tell her something but he didn't really know what. "Be careful." He told her before Adeline heard the flap of wings. "Yes, because that's a completely normal thing to say to someone before they go into the bathroom." Adeline said to the empty air before she walked in.

She pulled out her phone and called Quinn who picked up after a few rings. "Quinn, book me a ticket as soon as possible, I'll be at the airport in a few." She told him then hung up and left the hospital. She grabbed a taxi and got to the airport, she figured Sam and Dean would be okay without her for a while. She didn't know that she was wrong and that they would end up going their separate ways.

Adeline looked at the beautiful city before her as she got out of the airport. She would have enjoyed the view longer but a very tall man came over and picked her up in a hug. "Addy!" He cheered and swung her around. "It's Abby, here." She reminded him and he chuckled in her ear before setting her down. Adeline looked Quinn over and he looked pretty much the same when she last saw him, even his bushy beard was the same length. "I'm so excited you came, come. I will help you get settled and unpacked." He said then he looked down and had his hand ready to grab her bag but he didn't see one on her.

"I actually didn't really bring anything with me." Adeline shrugged her shoulders and Quinn barked out a laugh. "Come, we'll go shopping before I show you your room. That way you won't have to wear the same thing every day. I know where they sell the pants you like so much, the ones with lots of pockets." Quinn beckoned her to follow him and Adeline did after a little head shake. "I will need a weapon too, didn't have enough time to set up an I.D so I could bring my guns aboard the plan." She told the man and Quinn nodded. "We will get something to eat too." He told her just as her cell started to ring. Adeline groaned when she saw Dean's name but she picked it up.

"Damn it Adeline! You're in Jerusalem! You didn't think to maybe tell us in person before you went across the world! What the hell were you thinking Ads!? We get here and ask Bobby where you went and he just handed us a note, a friggin note that said, _I'll be in Jerusalem_. Sam had to explain to the both of us why you suddenly upped and left!" Dean shouted and Adeline actually had to have the phone away from her ear. Quinn hearing Dean, shout at her laughed at Adeline's note. "Same old Addy, hear one day next day she's gone." He laughed and clamped a hand on Adeline's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Who the hell is that?!" Dean asked her hearing the familiar way he referred to his sister. "That's Quinn, he's the one who bought me a ticket. Anyways, as Sam has probably told you, I'm here to find out more about the angels. Later Deanypop" Adeline said before hanging up. A few seconds passed and her phone started to ring again but she let it ring and ring some more after that.

Quinn for his part looked over at her with smiling eyes every time her phone went off and soon Adeline just turned it off. "I'm happy there is someone worrying about you. Last time I saw you, you had a harder look. It's soften some, I'm glad. Maybe I can make you laugh this time around." He said as they pulled up to his house. Adeline rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Quinn showed her up the stairs and showed her the guest room he had there and told her she could stay as long as she wanted to.

Adeline thanked him then changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top and laid on the bed. She had barely closed her eyes when she had fallen asleep.

"I can't believe she just took off like that." Dean grumbled to Sam as they watched Bobby sulk. He was now sitting in a wheel car looking out the window and had been for some time. "Bobby might never be the same again." Sam told his brother trying to get him off the subject of Adeline. Sam felt a little guilty for telling her to go and she had right after she made sure Bobby was okay. Sam did say she should go as soon as possible but he thought she would at least wait a few days and explain things to Dean first.

Dean sighed and handed Sam an envelope. "What's this?" He asked. "Glamour shots, I went down to radiology and let's just say the doctors were baffled." Dean said as Sam held up the x-ray of Dean's ribs. Sam's cell started ringing and he picked it up. "Castiel?" He asked and Dean looked over at him. "We're at saint martin's hospital." He answered Castiel's question and Castiel appeared. "Why'd you need a cellphone to find us?" Dean asked him.

"You're hidden from every angel in creation, including m…" Castiel looked around and frowned. "Where's Adeline?" He asked wondering where she was. He had a feeling she wasn't here but he couldn't sense her like he could last night. Dean was about to answer him but Bobby interrupted. "Enough foreplay, get over here and lay your damn hands on me." Bobby growled at the angel and Castiel explained that he was cut off from heaven and could only do certain things. Bobby told him to shove it up his ass. "Well at least he's talking now." Dean joked.

"Where's Adeline?" Castiel asked again. "Gone." Dean answered irritably. "What do you mean gone? I saw her last night?" Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders and Castiel cocked his head at him. "You saw here, did she inform you of what she was doing? Why didn't you stop her?" Dean asked shaking the angel before Sam peeled him off. "Enough, Dean." He said. "She just told me not to follow her to the bathroom." Castiel answered him and Dean sighed. "Well can you find her and zap her back?" He asked Castiel who furrowed his brows. "I don't know where she is Dean. She's hidden from angels too, I carved sigils on her ribs too."

Dean turned away from Cas and kicked the doorway. "Damn it." He grumbled. "We know she's in Jerusalem, she's trying to find out more about the angels so we can take down Lucifer." Sam told Castiel.

"That's a foolish plan, you can't kill Lucifer. It's impossible to kill him. Although there is one who could, he's the one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. I believe he's also the one who gave Adeline grace. The one who began everything, God, I'm going to find God." Castiel told them. Dean looked at Castiel and raised an eyebrow. "Try New Mexico! I hear he's on a tortilla." Dean bitterly joked. Castiel looked at him confused. "He's not on any flatbread."

"Wait, what do you mean God gave Adeline grace?" Sam asked Castiel and Dean looked up at him now recalling that he did say something about that. Castiel cocked his head, "You mean she didn't tell you?" He asked them with furrowed brows. "No, that's why we're asking you Cas." Dean growled.

"Adeline has grace in her, that's why her soul is repairing itself." Castiel told them frowning. "How the hell did that happen? She's not going to turn into an angel is she?"

"I don't know Dean. I can ask God about it when I find him." Castiel answered him starting to lose his patience. Dean then told Castiel that he didn't think God gave a crap about what was going on here.

Castiel moved closer to Dean. "Enough, I killed two angels this week. Those were my brothers. I'm hunted, I rebelled all for you and you failed. You and your brother have destroyed the world and I lost everything for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."

"Break it up, what did you come here for Cas?" Bobby broke in. "I came for an amulet, it's very rare and very powerful, it burns hot in God's presence." Castiel told them and Bobby said he didn't have anything like that. "I know you don't." Castiel told him then turned his gaze to the necklace around Dean's neck. "Give me your necklace."

"No." Dean told him. "Dean." Castiel said sternly and Dean reluctantly handed it over to him. "Oh, great now I feel naked." Dean said as Castiel disappeared.

Adeline heard a banging sound and jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs with the gun Quinn had given her. She relaxed though when she saw Quinn picking up pans off the ground. Quinn saw her and smiled then looked at the gun she had in her hand.

"I forgot you react to any bit of noise." He said amused and Adeline sat down at the kitchen table and set her gun down. "And I forgot you drop about everything." She retorted with a smirk at him. "Don't be surprised I accidently shoot you." She told him and he smiled hugely at her. "You've already done so."

Adeline rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, and you cried from the flesh wound, you also learned not to wake me up." She grinned and Quinn laughed. "Ah, I like this Adeline." He clapped his hands together and started making them breakfast. "So after breakfast, we'll go over the archeology sight. My students will join us in the afternoon, so you have the whole morning just to wonder around the site yourself." He informed her and Adeline nodded then picked up her cell that she left on the table last night and turned it on. She saw she had quite a bit of messages and sighed before she dialed the number to listen to them. "Addy, you can't just go across the world and only inform us by a note. I know you're looking for crap to use against the angels but a little warning would have been nice. Call me back when you get this." Dean told her and Adeline rolled her eyes as the next one played. "Addy, I know I told you to go as soon as possible but I didn't mean now, I meant like in a few days when you would have told Dean of your plans. Just be careful okay Ads." Sam told her.

"Bobby is doing fine by the way, he's awake but not too happy about the fact he can't walk again. Damn it Addy, call me back." Dean informed her.

"Addy, get your ass back over in America now! Cas, told us some interesting news about you having grace. Thanks for letting me know about that Adeline! Now get the hell over here so we can talk about this face to face!" Dean had yelled into the phone and Adeline cursed Castiel's name.

"Addy! Pick up the damn phone already. You are in serious trouble when you get back here." Dean informed her in his next message.

"Fine Addy stay in Jerusalem and dig up crap about the angels. Just call me back so we can talk about the other thing." Dean told her in another one and that ended up being the last of her messages. She hung up the phone and groaned. "Stupid angels, always telling people things they shouldn't." Adeline growled in a very Dean like way.

Quinn had looked over at her amused and then set down a plate of eggs in front of her along with an iced coffee. Adeline nodded gratefully and dug in her breakfast while Quinn went upstairs to get ready for work.

Adeline whistled impressed with all the books Quinn had gathered up and had some pictures of sigils he found. They had walked around the dig sight earlier that day and Quinn had informed her of what he found even if he couldn't really understand it. Quinn had then showed Adeline a tent he had set up for her to work in and had given her copies of the pictures he took and passed off the books he had told her about. Adeline was in her little tent then looking at a picture of a sigil she had saw Castiel use when she felt her skin grow cold and tingly. Adeline frowned and heard the sounds of wings flap from behind her.

"Thought I was hidden from all angels." She grumbled setting down the picture and opened up a book. "You are. Sam told me you were in Jerusalem and I could only find you when I stepped in." Castiel told her.

"Marvelous, so can all angels find me like that?" She questioned still not bothering to turn around to talk to him. "No." Castiel told her knowing somehow that it was just him that could find her like so. Adeline grunted as she started reading a passage about the archangels.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked her sitting down on the cot that was set up. "Trying to find out how to kill Lucifer among other things." Adeline grumbled. Castiel nodded his head and watched her a bit. His gaze went down to her legs and saw they were bare. "You're not wearing any pants." He told her. "Wow, I didn't notice." Adeline answered him sarcastically and Castiel wondered how she couldn't notice.

"Sarcasm Castiel, It's hot, I changed into shorts." Adeline told him before she stood up and stretched. Castiel watched as she brought her arms over her head and noticed her shirt pull up revealing some skin on her lower back. Castiel felt his vessel start feeling warm and he wondered if maybe his vessel was feeling hot in the weather. But it shouldn't be because Castiel remembered this body was his now.

"Jimmy is gone." Castiel told her remembering how upset she was at him for taking Jimmy as a vessel. Adeline turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "But, you still have his body?" She asked leaning against her desk. "It's mine now, He couldn't survive what the archangel did. He's in heaven now." Castiel told her and Adeline nodded her head grateful for the news. "So who brought you back from the brinks of death?"

"God." Castiel answered her and got up from the cot and walked up to her. Adeline raised her brow at the lack of distance between them. "I see." She wished she could back up more. "I think God gave you grace, I'm going to find him and ask him about it and tell him about Lucifer. God will do something about this." Castiel informed her. Adeline put her hand on Cas's chest and tried pushing him a little but he wouldn't budge and instead looked down at her hand.

"You really need to learn about personal space." She told him pushing him again and this time Castiel backed up getting what she wanted. He was still looking at her hand, she had moved it back to her side now but he liked the warmth it brought him when she had laid in on his hand.

"Castiel?" Adeline asked getting his attention back and he looked into her bright green eyes that were narrowed a bit. Cas opened his mouth to say something but then Adeline heard the flap and wings and he was gone just as Quinn came into her tent. "Good, you're not hunched over your desk. Come on it's time for a late lunch. I will introduce you to my students too." Quinn told her taking her hand and pulled her out of the tent. Adeline looked back to where Castiel had been standing and she wondered what he was going to say to her then she looked down at her hand and she felt like she could still hear his heart beating underneath it.

"Don't forget to introduce me as Abigail." She reminded Quinn looking back at him shaking Castiel away from her thoughts.


End file.
